


Metanoia

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Artist Harry Potter, Birds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oh My God, Pain, Runaway Harry, Snakes, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys at the age of nine. Gifted with a strange power that allows him to communicate with creatures, Harry learns to survive on his own out in the wild. Meeting the Delacour's, Harry learns about the Wizarding World but still continues to do his passion of documenting animals until, the Tri-Wizard tournament is here.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Gabrielle Delacour & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour & Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 67
Kudos: 397





	1. Velleity

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this idea. Even if the true action doesn't start till like chapter 4 or 5 but TBH, I like writing about runaway Harry and that Harry goes to Hogwarts late. Honestly such a fine idea.

There was Marigold bush at the edge of the park where chains creaked and rattled from the wind. Metal covered in rust from the rain, making the faded blue splotchy with browns and blacks, paint chipped off from the monkey bars that only revealed the iron underneath the paint, before the rust-covered it. The sandbox near the worn benches of splinters was empty, along with the lean branches that swayed overhead, no leaves' insight even for September. They stood out against the pale gloominess of the park that covered it like a fog; yellow, orange, and red flowers, lush and healthy in a ball shape, against the pale greens of the bush that were shriveled. Some leaves dried and wilted, falling from the plant on the barren soil.

  
  


Nobody came to the park anymore. It was just there; out-of-place in this seemingly perfect place where cookie-cutter houses stood across and next to each other. Same tidy gardens preened and pruned. Most hated this place, not because of the people who were here (even if they played a part), but because of how boring and indifferent it was. Nothing changed in the dreary neighborhood, except for the seasons and days that passed by like nothing. It was a clock constantly ticking ss cars drove on the asphalt, spraying of small pebbles that we're kicked into the road by passing children.

  
  


Except for one small boy.

  
  


Most didn't know about him except the lies told, the Dursleys made sure of that by spreading rumors as soon as he went to school — maybe even before he was left at their doorstep because of how unDursleyish the Potters were. Said boy was a terrible and unstable person, that's why he had so many bruises and broken bones when he came out of the house. Why his hands we're always bandaged and bloodied with bits of discolored skin peeking through. How his (that wasn't even his) room had been trashed in broken toys from meltdowns, staircase walls with chipped paint and long scratches because he wanted to destroy the house they took pride in. Bullying others was a passion even if he was the one being bullied. He stayed outside daily, tidying the already neat garden that had won awards over the last 5 years from how perfect it was. To perfect.

  
  


Not that nobody truly ever noticed with the rumors surrounding his name, making people avoid him like the black plague.

  
  


This boy — Harry Potter — was currently at the out of place park on one of the old swings. His midnight black and auburn hair rising into the air behind him with his freckled face pulling into a small smile at the air flowing behind him. Gently pushing back on forth on the barren ground to gain some momentum and push up into the sky. To try and sense the freedom he has never had whilst staring off into the forest on the other side of the marigold bush. At the prominent oak and birch trees with scattered cherry trees in the mix.

  
  
  


Harry remembered when he first tried to run away as he started off into the forest. He was only six, young, eager, and ready to finally run away from the awful place of the Dursley home. You see, Harry Potter had a skill many said not know about: he could speak to the animals. The birds that carried gossip and rumors, the snakes that passed on tales. They told him of the area; the forests that surrounded Surrey and many of the plants and flowers that resided there. Sometimes, he could harness those animal like abilities when he outrun Dudley and his gang with Cheetah-like speed or when he momentarily gained the skills to climb a tree skillfully like a monkey to escape an infected bite from Ripper, Marge's dog, when she was over. Hearing them laugh loudly and smiled cruelly at his obvious pain and discomfort. 

  
  


But the runaway escape had been unsuccessful, resulting in him mysteriously coming back with a firm grip on his shoulder from the officer. A sulking and guilty look displeased on his face as he came into the view of the perfect area. It had been a horrible night of lashings and scoldings that he was mindlessly sobbing in the cupboard under the stairs or rather, his bedroom with cobwebs in the rafters, a moth-eaten mattress, and a broken light. Scattered broken pencils and wads of paper from Dudley's second bedroom across the thin coot. 

  
  


Harry grimaced at the memory like it was yesterday, his mouth curled into barely concealed disgust as he held his left arm close to his chest. It was broken after all from Dudley's gang beating him up after school. It would heal soon anyway, all his wounds usually did and he had a feeling that it had to do with his ‘freakishness’ that his aunt and uncle spoke off because a broken arm never healed overnight. 

  
  


Feeling a small droplet of rain hit his nose, Harry slowed to a stop on the creaky swing and jumped off onto the ground. He should be getting home now, if he could ever call it home when it really only meant pain and suffering. He had lived with it for eight years now, it would always be a place for him. Never a home. 

  
  


But maybe; Harry glanced back at the forest mid-step. His multicolored eyes, one a forest green with flecks of gold and the other a light brown with dashes of silver, staring fiercely with bated breath and stillness in the air. Maybe...he could run away successfully this time.

  
  


And that's what he would do.

  
  


Run away and never come back.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


When he got back to the Dursley residence from the rain, hearing Aunt Petunia screech as she hit him in the back of the head for dragging rain through the immaculate house. Harry began to make dinner before eating his own food of stale bread and a glass of water; better than nothing. Than he was back into the cupboard under the stairs, listening to the TV outside the door. Harry began to plan his escape on a piece of ripped paper he found in the cupboard. Listing things he would need to survive.

  
  


Listening to the screaming. 

  
  


Feeling the belt tear through his skin.

  
  


Watching the glass dig further into his ski-

  
  


Harry got to work first in the library, scouring through the high shelves, reading through many of the catalogs of books about wildlife and animals, natural medicine, and how to survive out in the wild. He had stolen a backpack from an occupied college kid who went to leave to go to the bathroom. Harry never truly wanted to resorted to stealing but what could he do? Since he needed to store things in the bag for his escape. He just really hoped the student did not need it more than him.

  
  


Once outside of the library, he checked the inside of it, gazing at the array of notebooks, paper, pencils, and pens with a few books in it like How To Kill a Mockingbird, a dictionary, and a few advanced math and science textbooks.

  
  


Stealing an Encyclopedia of Natural Medicine, and an Illustrated Guide to Wildlife, Harry slipped them into the bag after not checking them out once he was back inside the library before walking out of the Public Library with a skip in his step. Casting a glance behind him before walking back to the place he knew and didn't love; Harry put the bag away in the backyard shed so that nobody could see it.

  
  


The shed was like a temporary hideaway anyway because nobody visited it. It was wear all the hardening tools where and he had been gardening ever since he was five anyway so Petunia never bothered trying to do his chores.

  
  


Than it was the next weekend as the days flew by quite fast through planning, stealing, and waiting. He was always reassuring himself he could do it every day, every house because the first attempt was a failure but maybe this wouldn't be. Finally, maybe he could escape from this hellhole and never come back. Never feel Uncle Vernon's belt and cane against his skin, never feel Dudley's punches and kicks, or Aunt Petunia's nails and frying pan. No more of the grease burning his skin or the chemicals from cleaning. No more witnessing the drunken rages of glass being dragged into his skin and being forced to swallow whatever chemical drunk Vernon and Petunia got their hands on. No more. 

  
  


And that sounded like bliss.

  
  


His bag was currently filled to the brim with two plastic water bottles inside the outside pockets, a few nutrition bars, ten pounds, three kitchen knives, switchblade, and a few fluffy blankets from the closet stuffed inside. Thrown over his shoulder as he was back at the familiar park tapping his fingers against Dudley's castoffs. The thick winter jacket was thrown over the shirt and gloves covering his hands. 

  
  


He was ready.

  
  


No your not. Your weak, disgusting, a freak and an abomination.

  
  


Go back, you'll fail. After all, people do take after their parents.

  
  


Ignoring the voice in his head, Harry glanced up at the overcast sky with the wind blowing through his clothes at 10 A.M. Gripping the backpack tightly before making his way to the edge of the forest with long, purposeful strides. Eyes narrowing in determination before he broke off into a sprint into the forest with adrenaline pounding in his ears. Enjoying the wind rushing behind him, his breath coming out in raspy pants, and his legs aching with each step against the ground as he ran deeper and deeper. The earthy smell that surrounded him. The smell of freedom as he tasted it around him from the oak and birch trees, the ever-changing colored leaves, and plant life that littered the ground. He loved it. And for the first time in a while, 

  
  


Harry laughed. A carefree laugh that had him tilting his head back into the sky with eyes curved into crescents, his heavy-breathing heard through the cat-calling and screeching of the birds in the air. His legs ached from running for so long as he pulled to a stop by a river, lungs heaving up and down as his eyes darted around rapidly surveying the area. He could do this. He could finally live because, Harry was free for the first time in forever. 

  
  


-

  
  


“I don't think you can stay here, it is not big enough for you, ” the eagle owl stated calmly. Her voice soft with a hard edge as though she was trying to convince herself that the only human she grew found too, should leave. But all chicks had to leave the nest soon and this boy needed to spread his own wings and fly even if he was still young by two-leg standards. She didn't really know how they aged after all. 

  
  


The night was cool, puffs of white air leaving both of their mouths with the stars twinkling overhead. After all, Harry could not sleep and even with all the constant background noise, it was hard when he woke up nearly yelling after a nasty nightmare.

  
  


“Why why do you say that Midnight?” Harry replied softly. In the past few months ever since he ran away, his hair had grown out down to his waist by now with a vine holding it back into a ponytail. Twigs and leaves decorated it with a few misplaced flowers as raccoons and squirrels often tried to mess it up more or braid it. Surprisingly, the raccoons we're amazing hair headers and he loved it when they would braid it into a French braid.

  
  


Dudley clothes — what he had been wearing when Harry escaped — were now scraped and tattered, barely holding at the seems. Hands bruised and calloused from climbing trees and building a shelter that was lasting him well into the month. Lean muscles covered his body and the constant reminder of hunger faded into nothing except a dull throb, just a pressing thought in the back of his mind. And with the flutters of snow drifting to the ground, the cold didn't seem to bother him anymore with the deer coats lined in soft rabbit fur over him. After all, he couldn't let the animal parts go to waste so he made his owl clothes and tools including spoons and bowls. Sometimes if he was lucky, he would find clay by the river and be able to mold it into bowls and plates before letting it harden out by the fire. It was difficult to cook without pans but after careful experimentation with his magic, he made a pan fire resistant that allows for him to cook proper meals from the herbs found in the forest.

  
  


His ears we're sharper and he was able to use his ability more freely to gain the advantage of hunting deer and rabbits. Skinning their pelts and making sure to use every part of their bodies. The deer was the most useful and with it, he had food for days, a few homemade knives, and clothes like a buttoned-down deerskin jacket that was soft. The brains did tan the hide and the antlers made great buttons. But his favorite was creating a bone flute decorated with bird feathers he found scattered among the ground. Using a special made knife, he carved patterns into it that resembled vines and feathers. He'd seen flutes before at school in the music room, always wanting to play one but he was never allowed nice things. But nobody was in the forest to ridicule him except Midnight who found human things strange. 

  
  


“Even though you are just a fledgling, ” Midnight started, snapping him out of his thoughts, “you need to spread your wings and find your true calling. This place will never be your home, you must find your own home.” Her head turned away, feathers ruffling against the cold air that bristled them. 

  
  


“I - I understand, ” conceded Harry, knowing this would be hard for her. She didn't want him to leave, after all, he was her late chick, but he had to spread his own wings. He knew not to argue or deny the wise female owl, those blood-orange eyes we're already telling. 

  
  


“Good, I want to see you fly out by sun-rise, do not worry fledgling, the ancients will watch over your flight, ” Midnight purred, rubbing her head against his shoulder as Harry did the same against her cheek. It was not weird doing the action like a cat would, he did develop many animal characteristics when he could talk to them. The most prominent where his sharper eyesight and curved nails.

  
  


More animal than human, how disposable. 

  
  


The voices never truly stopped though and his lack of sleep had only been encouraging them. 

  
  


“Thank you you, for everything, ” Harry whispered. Leaning back against his thighs towards the thick oak trunk. His hands curled around each other in the gloves that have seemed to last the longest out of everything. 

  
  


If the owl could roll her eyes, she would, but instead, she only gently scuffed him in the arm with her wings. “Do not say that as though you are leaving forever. Something tells me you will come back to this island, now, come on, we're going hunting because I am starving.” With that, the eagle owl leaped into the air spreading her brown and dark brown body into the air with the feathered tail fanning out. 

  
  


With an excited grin, Harry jumped down from the tree branch and felt his heavyweight body change into that of something small and he soon flapped the slender dark grey wings with dashes of white at the end. 

  
  


A Kestrel replaced the wild boy, flying up into the sky with the familiar sound of wind rushing past his ears and the colors changing into that of hues of bright colors. Everything looked different with a kestrel form and it took some time getting used to, but Harry began to not mind and launched higher into the air before appearing at the top of the vast forest. Spreading his wings to glide in the air with the breeze keeping him afloat and he took a deep breath of the cold air, only to dive back down into the unknown. 

  
  


Slipping in and out of the tree branches, scanning quickly for any source of small critters through the foliage. It probably was not a good idea to change into a Kestrel when they were not suited for this wooded environment very much but Harry could adapt. He always has.

  
  


He did not adapt. Lunging after the mice, he was spotted to soon and ended up crashing into the tree after completely missing the mice, swiftly changing back as he slid down to the roots and stayed there upside down. A hand across his stomach as Harry righted himself up and watched as Midnight came back holding a mouse in her jaws looking disappointed but not surprised. 

  
  


Setting down the mouse by the tree roots, she helped preen his messy hair as he stretched his sore arms. “Do not change into a Kestrel when we are in the forest, you know they do better in plains, ” Midnight said exasperated. Splitting part of her vole with her talons as Harry as he greedily crunched the raw mouse down with a shudder of disgust, at least it was better than nothing at least. 

  
  


“You need to go and pack for your flight,” the bird of silent flight cooed, waiting as Harry got up and stretched before running after her. Leaping over roots and fallen branches and dogging them overhead before pulling to a stop at the campsite under each the huge tree.

  
  


There was not much there except for a stick tent covered in leaf foliage and a stone fire pit surround with logs but Harry slipped inside of the tent covered in leaves and grasses. It was surprisingly comfortable and neat inside, warm and cozy, well OCD tended to do that anyway since everything had to be perfect as he packed away the blankets into the bag. Packing away his white bone flute and dream catcher before zipping the bag up. He truly did pack a lot of things in the seemingly empty bag because it never seemed to by full even with all his things.

  
  


Looking around at the inside of the tent he stayed for a few months before he was back on a flight. He sucked in a breath of the earthy ground, hands digging into the dry soil covered in moss and grass before standing back up. He was leaving again. That was fine. He would be fine after all, he survived this far, surely he could do it again. 

  
  


“Are you done?” Midnight chirped impatiently, waiting at the entrance. Snapping him out of his daydreaming. “You need to get some rest before you fly out.” 

  
  


“Yes yes Midnight, ” Harry sighed. Walking out of the tent and climbing up onto the tree as he ignored the nervousness he felt like when was escaping the Dursleys. He could do it.  But why didn't it feel like it? Why was he so weak? Even after all this time on his own, he was weak. 

  
  


Midnight fluttered up to her perch beside him, watching as he curled up on himself with the bag pressed against the trunk and himself starting out towards the ground with dark blue bags underneath his eyes. He never seemed to sleep properly no matter what presence was there; always yelling and writhing. The fledgling's eyes we're always captivating to her, they were filled with pain and grief yet would ignite with playfulness and excitement. They seemed to tell a story that she wished she could transcribe.

  
  


“Fledgling, I have something to tell you, ” Midnight chirped suddenly. Gaining his attention pretty fast as his head swiveled towards her with an eyebrow raised curiously. 

  
  


“There was this tell my mother told me about an eagle owl named Kalon. Kalon was a shy owl with the wrong colored feathers of our kind that we're pitch black with brown and white markings. Other owls would bully him because he was weak and timid but had an amazing and kind heart. One day, Kalon rescued a lynx fledgling from being mauled by a huge wolf and shielded them, and from that day on Kalon and the lynx fledgling, we're fast friends. He became one of the most feared owls because he had a lynx watching over him protectively, ” Midnight concluded. Gazing off with a fond look in her eyes at the sky. Harry always wondered where she was starting off to; was she reading the stars? What did they tell her?

  
  


“Why did you tell me that story, Midnight?” asked Harry quietly. His head huddled against his knees and arms pulling his body closer together. 

  
  


“Because, from this day on you will not be known as Harry, that is a fledgling name. From now till onward you will be known as Kalon because you are leaving the nest, ” Midnight declared. Puffing out her chest as she began preening her feathers before turning back to him. “You will do great things, but your own guilt drags you down. You are strong-minded and good at heart, find your path even through it's difficulties.”

  
  


Harry — or now Kalon — was rendered speechless as he listened to Midnight. Watching her steady gaze rest on him as she changed his name to Kalon from the story, he wondered if it had a deeper meaning after all. But he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at her advice even if it was well meaning, it just felt bubbly. “Thank you, ” Kalon stated warmly, “I see why Athena choose owls as her signature creature.”

  
  


Midnight puffed up in pride. No matter what, birds seemed to love compliments. Even the songbirds that woke up way to early and begin screeching at each other over territory and food. 

  
  


“Go to sleep, Fledgling, you will be leaving the nest soon, ” Midnight cooed.

  
  


And Harry obeyed, falling into a deep sleep instantly.

  
  
  
  
  


Now Harry was in his Kestrel form, overlooking the English Channel with Midnight perched next to him. The slow rays of sunlight beaming down on them as it cast a golden glow across the water. Midnight turned to him, “time to go Fledgling, time to fly away from the nest.”

  
  


“I'm scared, ” Kalon admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment.  Why was he embarrassed? He was only leaving England . “I - I don't know what is out there.”

  
  


“It is healthy to be afraid of what is unknown, but what is unknown is what is to be known. Do not be afraid of chance, now get to flying, ” Midnight spoke. Heavy with recollection like someone else had said it to her before. A repeating sentence possibly.

  
  


Kalon nodded and with a shout of goodbye, he jumped up into the cold air. So reading his wings out wide as he flew higher into the air overlooking the channel that seemed to stretch on forever. Casting a look behind him, only to see Midnight already gone, he pushed on. Looking at the sunrise, Kalon had already seen so many times before with familiar multicolored clouds in light blues and hues of yellows, dashes of stars spreading across the night sky slowly being pushed back. It was always amazing to see no matter what, even if he couldn't properly see the colors because Kestrels saw in the ultraviolet spectrum, it was still amazing. 

  
  


By mid-flight, Kalon's wings were dropping, going closer to the surface of the sea as he swore he saw a bunch of dolphins launch out of the sea. Their bodies glistening in the faint sun as he listened to their excited chatter with a bird-like smile. Kalon was growing steadily tired by the long-flight before he dove into the channel and changed back to a human in the water. Momentarily forgetting he did not know how to swim because England's rivers and ponds we're too cold to try and practice. 

  
  
  


Willing himself to swim as fast as a sailfish, Kalon sped off towards the mainland, noticing he could breathe perfectly fine in the salty water. Watching the sea fly by as flocks of fish entered his vision. The ocean seemed endless and whale sounds echoed deep within the water. Barely being seen as the light didn't dive deep enough into its twilight depths. 

  
  


He was nearing the land he saw it peeking up from his vision and swam slightly faster before jumping out of the water to morph back into a Kestrel. Passing the sea boats and looking at the people on the docks near the seaport town. He wanted a closer look but only flapped his wings harder to rise higher into the air even if his muscles ached from the effort. 

  
  


Seeing a park up ahead, Kalon pulled to a stop at a branch and searched for any sort of food. Noticing how beautiful it was with all the snow covering it like a winter wasteland. That made it harder to hunt but Kalon paid close attention to the area before his keen eyes spotted movement and he dove after the mouse. Keeping his wings tucked as he circled around before plunging into a dive and squeezing the life out of animal. Feeling the blood soak his talons with satisfaction. 

  
  


After catching a mice to eat at the park, Kalon swallowed it down and began flying onwards. Traveling close to the people to hear the dialect of the language and noticing it was not exactly English, but French. The clips of the conversations he heard and gazed at the fashion choices and architecture of the buildings with wonder. It was like nothing he had ever seen! Was London possibly like this? He had never been to the capital before but had heard about it from Petunia. 

  
  


Shaking his head in a not-so-bird like manner, Kalon lowered closely to the terrain as he flew over it. Seeing a forest up ahead that seemed to stretch on for kilometers and maybe this could be his permanent residence? It looked functional. 

  
  


Pulling to a stop near the edge of the forest before it dipped into the clearing, Kalon changed back into his human form. Noticing how fatigued and heavy he felt and concluded that he must have used too much magic to travel here. With heavy breathes being the only sound escaping his mouth. Well, it was already beginning to turn dark with how his shadow seemed to be stretching longer than before. 

  
  


After calming down and catching his brief moment of relation, Kalon raised his head to gaze around the new area. Soaking in the sight of how wide and vast it was. “So this must be a forest in France, ” Kalon murmured to himself. Standing up and dusting off his legs before gazing around with a hand gripping his bag.

  
  


“I guess this must be the new start Midnight was talking about, ” Kalon added humorlessly. Spinning on his heel and walking deeper into the sparse forest, taking in the sight of the tall trees looming over him making the forest more dark than the sky showed. The snow crunching underneath his worn-out shows, dusty the trees like a winter wonderland as he traveled in deeper. It was rather calming and some of the tenseness in his body rolled right off.

  
  


His breath was frosty in the cold air, coming out in white puffs as the ground changed into heavier clumps of snow with scattering of tracks in them. From hooves to small paw prints from squirrels. Kalon rather stilled when he came across a familiar track he rarely saw, his breath quickening and eyes widening slowly as a low chirp escaped his mouth. A whine. It was a wolf print. 

  
  


Britain's wolves we're borderline almost extinct and he rarely saw any. They usually we're a few days old anyway and never new, but this was new and it seemed to make the mood in the air plummet more. 

  
  


Was he in wolf territory? He never truly saw one before in Surrey but he knew they were territorial from how their we're sometimes scent markers. He felt panic bubbling in his throat and made a move to turn away and walk back where he came, when a low growl made the hair along his neck raise. Stilling his movements almost instantly. His back turned towards the creature or rather — creatures as he heard more steps through the snow behind him. His blood pounding in his ears and nails gripping into his worn out shirt. 

  
  


Turning behind himself, Kalon was face to face a large dark-colored wolf with a white muzzle and underbelly, large teeth snapping dangerously close. Orange eyes piercing through him with teeth bared and head raising to look him straight in the eye, much to his discomfort as he dropped his gaze to the snow. Trembling and shaking internally as he didn't want to be under the wintering gaze of a wolf. 

  
  


“What are you doing here two-leg?” the wolf snarled, stalking closer. The other wolves stayed back in the shelter of the trees but watched with hostile yet curious eyes. It was almost eerie and like an old west stand still from the shows Dudley watched. 

  
  


“I-I'm sorry, ” Kalon stammered, holding his hands out in a pleading expression. “I - I didn't mean to trespass on your territory, but my - my heart led me here, ” he continued. Feeling his emotions willing him to shift his hands into more wolf-like paws and figure. Eyes changing into a more amber-like color. 

  
  


The strange power he always had grew stronger each day and he willed himself to experiment and control it. He could change his appearance to something that resembled a particular animal trait and he loved it especially when he was able to fly as fast as a falcon or run as fast as a Cheetah. The Kestrel form was the main bird of prey he changed into except the Merlin falcon that was insanely fast but took too much energy to transform into. Sometimes he could light fires on his own for warmth or heal small cuts along his skin with a wave of his hand. He assumed it was ‘magic’ after all, Vernon detested it. But it was always his saving grace that allowed him to talk to the animals in the forest like he was doing now.

  
  


“You speak, ” they sounded generally surprised like they never expected it. Was the ability not common then? Their ears perked up and the snarl seemed to drop a small bit. “But that does not mean you are allowed here. Leave and do not come back or we will not show you mercy next time.” 

  
  


“Alpha!” a feminine voice called out, her figure trotting towards him. She was a beautiful wolf with a white pelt, splashes of black and brown among her fur, and icy blue eyes seemed to pierce through him. She was not afraid by how she presented herself proudly, tail dragging behind her slowly and slow, precise movements at her every move. “They are just a cub, surely we can't leave them on his own?” She reasoned, walking closer towards Kalon who inched away. He didn't know what the powerful female could do and was not willing to find out.

  
  


“Even though they are just a cub, Beta, they are still a two-leg, ” ‘Alpha’ replied to the apparent Beta. Where those ranks, titles, names? It sounded so strange to be named Alpha so maybe it was a rank. Yet, the Alpha turned his eyes towards Kalon, animals always seemed to look at his heterochromia eyes. Kalon willed himself to stand in place under the scrutinizing glare. 

“But they can speak to us! Surely we can take him in, they need to know the way of the land to survive. I know your word is law Alpha, but I will not have a cub die in the harsh leaf-bare, ” Beta declared. Her tail straightening out in agitation as she took Kalon's side and sat down against the snow. Puffing out her chest like a mother did when she was proud of chick. Did wolves have another word for Fledgling?

  
  


The alpha snarled before schooling his muzzle into something more defined and regal as he stood tall. “Fine, we will allow the two-leg cub into the den, but they are to obey the laws of the pack and live in the Omega den. They will be the lowest rank till they gain their keep. Now, come along, ” Alpha grunted. Turning away to the rest of the pack still hidden in the trees and barked out a series of orders as two wolves near the rear nodded and sped back quicker than the rest.

  
  


“Thank you, Beta, ” Kalon murmured softly. Fumbling with his hands as he looked to the she-wolf that saved him. Maybe cub was wolf term for Fledgling? After hearing bird speak for to long it was rather confusing now to remember the terms. 

  
  


“Oh! None of that Beta nonsense, please call me Whisper of faint breeze, what is your name cub?” Whisper of faint breeze asked, standing up as she began trotting after her pack at a steady pace.

  
  


“My name is - is Kalon, ” Kalon answered honestly. Looking at her paw structure as he noticed she didn't easily fall into the snow like he was doing. She was staying on top and he wished he could change into a bird right now but he felt weak. Maybe he could take off his shoes and walk barefoot? But would he gain frostbite from attempting to do that?

  
  


“Kalon, ” Whisper said, rolling the syllables around on her tongue. It was strange hearing someone else speak his name, Midnight barely ever called him Harry unless she was giving tips about flying. Most of the time it was ‘Fledgling’. “Do you know the ranks of the pack? They are essential for you to learn.”

  
  


“No, no I do not.” Kalon rather wished he stopped repeating the same word over and over again but it always seemed to happen. 

  
  


“That is fine, cub. There is the Alpha, he or she is the ruler of the pack. The Beta — which is what I am — is the second in command, below the Alpha. I am essentially his right paw. Than there is Delta who are the messenger of the pack. Hunters and warriors are self-explanatory as they provide and protect the pack from intruders. Gamma are the elders of the pack, they tell tails that hold a valuable meaning and the rank Theta are the healers. Finally, we have the omega's, they are the lowest of the pack and essentially take care of tasks around the den and care for the pups. They are currently three pups right now named Ash, Horus, and Finn and there is no current omega right now, they had died or rather, ran away, ” Whisper stated. Her pace speeding up as she broke off into a sprint with Kalon keeping up easily. 

  
  
  


Being in the forest for so long made it easier to run in the familiar harsh environment yet the snow slowed him down. He really needed to get used to the terrain. 

  
  


Running on top of snow if he was to survive out here properly. “You are fast for a two-leg, tell me, why are you here?” Whisper asked calmly. Her voice was soothing like honey and silk, calm and reassuring at the same time. It felt motherly and safe. Something he has never experienced with other humans, could they even show compassion? He had never received it from humans but animals we're always compassionate. 

  
  


“I - I followed my heart. My family had died and the previous one abused me, ” Kalon stated with breathless gasps with each leap. He needed to get stronger and faster to keep pace with a wolf. They could travel fast and efficiently and he wanted to do  better. 

  
  


“Disgusting filth!” Whisper snarled loudly, shaking her head back and forth. “Pups are to be treasured and cared for, never to be thrown away! You two-legs and your methods, ” she hissed like an Irene cat. Glancing towards him with her icy blue eyes instead of the common yellow and orange of the pack.  Safe,  Kalon thought once he saw those eyes, he felt safe with her . “The pack always takes care of each other, you will never be alone again.” 

  
  


And that's all that Kalon wanted.

  
  


He couldn't help but smile at that.

  
  
  



	2. Nemophilist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with wolves and meeting the Delacour's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know, Harry is currently in Southern France which is a helpful and lovely tip.  
Got more ideas planned out and here you see more of Harry's personality or Kalon.

When Kalon first saw the wolf den, it was a big shock. Well, he had never seen one before. The den was underneath a hill and sheltered by huge slabs of rocks with another small den inside of a hollow tree, yet nobody was residing there. It was quite deserted in the hollow oak tree that had a thin layer of ice covering the bottom of it. The small entrance to the main den made it easy to defend and with how wolves slipped in and out; rather easily to welcome to the party but they stayed away from him. Not that he could blame the wolves for being cautious. He didn’t look anything like a wolf.

  
  


Whisper assured he would be fine but Kalon couldn't help but doubt it. Safewords often lied. A knife coated in venom just waiting to be inflicted into the body. So Kalon said nothing and hummed nonchalantly when she reassured him. Tapping away at his thighs like piano keys and rocking back and forth on the worn-out soles of his shoes before scanning the area again. It seemed to always be an uncontrollable habit to scan the area multiple times for danger, maybe it was just a habit from the Dursleys. 

  
  


Soon the Alpha let out a series of barks to gain their attention. Climbing to the top of the den and standing regally with hard pinned eyes and a calm stillness like a snake ready to strike. “Pack, we have also brought someone here. They are a two-leg pup and me and my Beta have agreed to take him in under the rank of Omega. He may possibly rank up more, but now, he is the new Omega,” the Alpha announced. A ripple of disbelief passed through the crowd as they turned to him and he squirmed underneath their gazes. 

  
  


“Do not worry, you will do great,” Whisper softly murmured. Giving him a lick across the cheek before she trotted off towards the den with a sense of weariness and purpose lost. 

  
  


Now, Kalon just wondered where he was to sleep or do anything for that matter. He didn't think Omega was allowed in the main pack den as the lowest rank so maybe he was to sleep in the hollowed-out tree?

  
  


Shrugging his shoulders in uncertainty, Kalon walked towards it, dropping down to all fours to walk inside. Wincing as the cold snow touched the palms of his hands as he crawled inside, noticing how small it was. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small as Kalon glanced up at the hollowed-out tree. Setting his backpack down and grabbing one of the two blankets that were salmon pink.

  
  


The roots were all wrapped around on the ground with bits of ice and mushed up leaves. It was rather uncomfortable as he laid down in a wolf curled position with arms stretched out in front of him and legs close to his side. Wiggling around to get comfortable with the blanket hazily thrown across his body to keep warm. 

  
  


He always hated the cold. The Dursleys would always forget him outside so he would be freezing in the backyard with nothing to help him except clothes a few sizes too big. They always seemed to turn off the heater too before they went to bed, leaving him to nearly freeze in the cupboard. At least now he had proper clothes and a blanket to keep him warm than a thin coot and moth-eaten mat but even then it didn't help distract the memories of being locked outside in the cold. 

  
  


Kalon rather hated those memories. Always so empty. 

  
  


With a shuddering sigh, Kalon closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep as exhaustion overcame him. 

  
  


It didn't even seem like he had been asleep for an hour before he cracked his eyes open to the sound of laughing and giggling as something barreled into his side. Making him wince before paws were placed on his legs and something was climbing up his side. Pressing down into his muscles a few times before trying to climb alongside his back. Raising his head, Kalon peered over his shoulder to look at the abundance of black and brown fur with familiar icy blue eyes near his mid-back, balancing carefully as another ball of fur was currently laying across his arms and another was trying to climb up his legs. 

  
  


Kalon had to admit the pups were cute even if they were being annoyed and interrupting his sleep.

  
  


The pup let out a squeak once he noticed he was awake and rolled off before coming to the front of his face with two others cautiously behind them. Making him stare into captivating icy blue eyes with tints of amber in it like it was changing color. Why were they here? How old were they? He just wanted to go back to sleep in all honesty. He didn’t really mind them. 

  
  


“Who are you?” the pup in the front asked, leaning closer with miniature paws digging into his hands that were still pressed flat against the ground. Kalon wondered if their mother knew where they were and if he should grab them. Who was even their mother?

  
  


“I’m Kalon, who are you three?” He already had an inkling feeling as to who they are. Whisper already mentioned them when they were heading back to camp but he just wanted to be sure. Stretching, Kalon shifted position so his back was against the wall and the blanket was still pulled around his shoulders covering his feet. 

  
  


“I’m Horus!” The first pup or rather - Horus - stated proudly. Puffing up his mostly black fur as he tilted his head to the duller grey-furred pup with splotches of black and white, “that is Finn.” Horus turned his head towards the last pup with more white fur than grey, brown, and black. She was staring down at her paws in embarrassment and by the way she was smaller than the other two she must be the runt of the litter. “Ash.” 

  
  


Kalon smiled warmly, “it’s nice to meet you three. What are you -” Kalon stopped once a yelping noise was heard and a female came barging in. Eyes wide and worried as she turned to the three pups slightly cowering against the wall with a greying muzzle. ‘ _ This must be their mother,’  _ Kalon thought as she gave them a scolding about ‘leaving the den so early’ and ‘chatting with the newcomer’ before throwing a heated glare at him before steering the pups away. Kalon gave a small frown as he saw the small female stay behind and not follow after her brothers. The mother barely even noticed here, except when she went to go and scold them. 

  
  


“Aren’t you going to follow after your brothers?” Kalon asked softly. Turning his head to the shy female cub still pressed up against the inside of the tree. 

  
  


Ash gave a confused look at the term ‘brothers’ before shaking her head and glancing away. “S'okay - better - they’re better,” Ash conceded, hanging her head down and Kalon could feel a small bud of pain and anger in his chest. He knew how it felt to be pushed aside. It always happened to him. 

  
  


“Hey - could you please look at me, Ash?” Kalon asked softly as he lowered back down into his previous position before he was woken up so that he could be at her eye level. He wondered why he was saying this even if he could barely follow his own advice. It was rather strange. “You’re important even if you are the runt. The size doesn’t matter but the intelligence and action of the person.”

  
  


“Really?” Ash whispered excitedly. Much to Kalon's amusement as she stared at him with excitement and wonder in her eyes it was almost painful. “I am better?” Ash added on. 

  
  


Kalon nodded and she seemed to yelp happily before crashing into his face. Making him wince in pain and not hope his nose was broken as Ash gave him a lick on the cheek before running out of the den excitedly. It was strange how a wolfpack ran in all honesty, especially when they pushed aside the weaker ones. 

  
  


But maybe - the thought made a small smile stretch across his face - he could teach the female pup what he knew about being small. 

  
  
  
  
  


Life in the wolf pack was strange. Only about two wolves talked to him and that was Whisper and Ash who usually came by his den (when did he start calling nest a den?) and even then it wasn't many words exchanged. Whisper had pack duties to fulfill out and Ash only came when she was allowed, but she seemed to love his blanket and he took the time to draw her with messy notes about the behavior and ranks of packs. It was a good pass time and Ash was always a curious mind; always asking what he was doing and if he could teach some things about hunting to her. 

  
  


Kalon thanked Midnight mentally for the hard training he had to do about hunting. Placement of wind speed, keeping a keen eye on the prey, and analyzing the preys next move so you could intercept it. Kalon found most of those sessions one of the most fun about his time in the pack. Ash always sought new ways and sometimes brought him along to her favorite clearing to practice leaps or battling out with him. Though it was a wolf against a human, Kalon found it fun when he could use a bear's strength or change into a bird to fly away and attack. 

  
  


He couldn't teach her human things like playing his bone flute that was being carved into every other day with constellations or bite marks. Not that Kalon truly minded since it made the furnished bone more imaginative and creative than the feathers that were dangling off. 

  
  


His powers were getting stronger with each session. More so in healing, because he had to heal the wounds they gained. He was able to change more swiftly and use them for longer than before. But, he could tell his body was changing more and more and at first, it worried him until he decided he did not care. His fingers had sharper nails on them like claws, teeth sharper from gnawing on bones to get bone marrow and carve them into more weapons. (He had a personal project about making a bow and arrow) and his toes were more paw-like in structure. Yet his feet was more scratched up from stepping on rocks, twigs, thorns, they did hurt after a while but the pain just numbed over. 

  
  


Kalon knew he was turning more animal than human. But when did humans ever tried to help him? When did they try to save him from the abuse? They never did. So he could never trust them even if he wanted to seek human interaction once again. It felt like a distant dream of his as he would sometimes watch the bikers on the trail or follow them when they hiked. Trying to understand the language so he could maybe once speak to them but it was different than his native homeland. He could barely decipher it except for when he was close up and reading their body language. 

  
  


He did steal a few things from the weird objects they set up. Mostly just food and clothing which was how he gained a new knitted hat and a comfy sweater that came down to his thighs that were soft to the touch and made him bloom in happiness. He would say it was a very lucky day of scavenging since he was able to get clothes and not wake them. 

  
  


Well, it had been night time and he was up after night terrors decided to keep him up. They always seemed to strike at random times about a green light, manic laughter, and the repeated crying of a red-haired woman yelling his name over and over again. It was strange. He wondered if that was the only memory he had of his parents. 

  
  


_ But why would there be green light at a car crash? There was no glass breaking. There was even his father? _

  
  


_ Was it just a lie? _

  
  


_ ...What truly happened then? _

  
  


Kalon didn't know what to trade for the sweater so he gave them a clean pelt of rabbit fur and clean rabbit feet. If he heard yelling the next morning, Kalon didn't pay much attention to it but instead played on his bone flute while trotting around in his new clothes. 

  
  


There wasn't much to do as an Omega, so Kalon usually snuck out and killed any prey he could find since the morsels from the kills were barely any. And soon, winter faded into Spring and Spring into Summer, then again. 

  
  


He moved up to hunter at least but still stayed in the Omega den because it was his own private space. Where he could take notes about the animals and plants and make new things to help him better his survival. 

  
  


Then he was 11.

  
  


_ Still broken. _

  
  


_ Still holding onto nothing. _

  
  


_ Crying when he was alone when insomnia kept him up.  _

  
  


Then he was 12. 

  
  


_ A little bit more empty. _

  
  


_ Faker. _

  
  


_ Struggling to eat. _

  
  


Kalon wondered why he kept counting his age. Why does he always remember July 31st to be his birthdate when nothing good came from it. Maybe it was just a habit or just a tradition he could never break. A senseless repeat of time because nobody truly remembered his birthday or rather just outright ignored it. It was just a single date with little to no value, yet it carried such a heavy weight on him. 

  
  


The pack changed with the influence of more pups over time. Growing and shrinking from each death by natural causes. And Kalon just watched and smiled even if he knew he was still pitifully small at only at 5'1, he didn't mind it. He was skinny, where all of his rib bones showed but had lean muscle on his arms and legs. He was fine living like this because at least he had somebody to count on than nothing at all. 

  
  


_ Everything was moving but he was staying still _

  
  


Whisper became a mom to him. Guiding him through his first howl at the full moon that left the empty pang in his chest fill up with excitement and how to hunt as a pack when he first became a hunter. She told him stories of the pack, passed down from parents to the pup. Until her very last days when a bear took her when he was nearly 12 and all Kalon could do was watch as they mourn for the Beta who had died from a ravaged bear. Her neck cleanly snapped and eyes lifeless as she stared up at nothing. 

  
  


Kalon wondered what it would be like; to die. Was it quick? Painless? Like falling asleep only to wake up in another place. He was never religious even if Petunia dragged him to church to get him freed of sin from the priest. It never truly worked. 

  
  


Kalon had never been afraid of death after arriving at death's door multiple times. But he was sent back into reality each and every time no matter what had happened. Death was a common thing, just like when he saw the life leave in his prey eyes or when that kid at the park had walked out into the street, only to be run over by a passing car and left in a mess of blood, guts, and gore. It was a gruesome sight but Harry at that time only puked up what was left of his stomach but Kalon just stared at it mournfully. 

  
  


Whisper's skull was still with him. He wondered why the Alpha had decided to give him the skull but he barely paid attention and sought to wear it instead. Covering his face in the bone that was tied to the back of his head by yarn. It became a familiar habit to wear when he was distressed because the weight on his face was comforting than it was with nothing at all. The skull wasn’t suffocating, just there. Decorating the skull with Blue Jay feathers that had fallen to the ground; attaching them to the skull with small bits of clay before carving constellations that Whisper had taught him to look at when silver pelt came out. 

  
  


_ His vocabulary slowly changed too.  _

  
  


Then he was 13. 

  
  


_ Still struggling.  _

  
  


But, feeling a bit freer. Loose. 

  
  


_ Coughing up blood. _

  
  


_ Smiling and laughing that it hurt his cheeks. _

  
  


_ He wasn't fine.  _

  
  


_ He was fine.  _

  
  


And deciding to leave in March. Just till after winter was over before he could leave and go do his own thing. 

  
  


He couldn’t keep ignoring the wait on his chest; the empty feeling of loss and worthlessness rested there and he fought to not let it consume him. But it kept growing like a parasite. Spreading and spreading 

  
  


He had changed a lot and he knew it. He ate raw meat instead of cooking it beforehand since it was easier to chew through with his sharper canines. He still wore that sweater underneath his new deer cloak that had a hood in it that came down to his knees. It was loose fitted but soft. The project he started a few years ago was completed and now he had a bow that Kalon was able to fire off arrows at prey when he didn’t feel like chasing them. Carrying around the bow constantly with a quiver full of arrows made of broken bones and sticks. He didn't wear any shoes anymore after outgrowing his old pair or rather: it just fell apart. More jewelry seemed to also be made in the past with the materials he found at abandoned campsites, which, luckily included leather that he used to weave a crow skull; along with some spotted stones he found by the river bank. 

  
  


But now he was here, currently facing Ash with tear-filled eyes because  _ he was scared.  _

  
  


“I’m going to be leaving, Ash. I want to travel more,” Kalon stated. The pack had moved a couple of times ever since Whisper and the previous Alpha had died. It was not the best but it was livable at least and that's what mattered. 

  
  


Ash rolled her eyes, “I was waiting until you said that. Everyone could see you are longing for something only a two-leg could achieve,” she spoke softly. Raising her head up to look him in the eye as her lip curled into something resembling a smile. “May you find swift hunting and evergreen grass wherever you go; you are hereby released from your position as a hunter,” Ash spoke. 

  
  


Kalon gave a soft smile before dropping onto his knees and giving Ash — who was now the Alpha — a farewell hug that she awkwardly recuperated by jumping up on her hind legs and placing her paws over his shoulders. Pressing his cheek against her own against the pup that was now fully grown in a white and black pelt. Eyes a lively amber that seemed to glow in the night and keen eyes that noticed every movement. She was like a little sister to him and savored every moment written down in the papers full of entries, drawings, and notes. 

  
  


“Thank you, Ash. May the pack find endless hunting and evergreen forests,” Kalon recuperated.  _ You're leaving your only friends.  _

  
  


“Be safe,” Ash whispered softly. Kalon could feel the soft splashes of tears hit his skin as he held Ash close one last time. Maybe he would see her again one day. 

  
  


“I will. Take care of the pack, Ash. No matter where I am, I will always howl with you,” Kalon replied somberly. Raising back up onto his feet that were barefoot against the soft green ground. His hand brushing a loose strand of soft curls behind his ear as his hair was currently in a long braid with feathers stuck in it. 

  
  


Kalon let a real smile pull at his lips as he readjusted his bag, casting a look behind him as he kept his eyes purely on Ash. Mouthing “goodbye,” before turning on his heel and changing into an Osprey. 

  
  


Spreading his wings, Kalon launched into the sky as fast as he could. Ignoring his favorite sound of wind rushing past his ears and the swaying of branches to settle on the pounding of his heartbeat. He rather wondered where he was going to go now. South? North? Maybe he could view Paris. He wondered what was around this area, he never sought to go into the two-leg settlements. 

  
  


He didn't know how long he was flying north until he began to descend towards a building in a town square after passing by a bunch of buildings. Passing by large buildings towering above the ground and nearly running into a few as he flew. He never truly paid attention to it when he was flying south but now he could admire the beauty of it.

  
  


The architecture was seemingly quite old than what Surrey was like, yet it had a sort of charm to it like it was to be made this way. But it wasn't as plain as Survey with cookie-cutter houses and paved roads all around. Some of the roads were made out of brick (was that what it was?) and the buildings were taller than before. The grass was strangely green; maybe being next to a forest left it that way. Was grass supposed to be that bright?

  
  


Flapping his wings, Kalon landed on top of the girl's hair on the statue. She seemed to be holding some type of spear in her hand on top of a pillar of some sort with a bunch of plants around the grey brick that made it vibrant and rather colorful. It was pleasing to look at as he scanned the area with keen eyes. He didn't even notice his signature eyes were his until Ash had mentioned it when he flew back holding a fish. Then he peered into the water to see his reflection to see the light brown flecked with silver and bright green flecked with gold. 

  
  


It was strangely beautiful to stare at. 

  
  


Letting a call escape his hooked beak, Kalon lifted back up into the sky again. Flying close to the pavement but it felt weird to his senses, as though there were two different worlds from how the air seemed to ripple unexplainably. Like from the telltale crack that sounded when he flew in between an alley; one minute someone there and the next minute they're gone without a trace.

  
  


Kalon wanted to investigate it more. Discover how the noise was created and how the person seemed to just disappear. It was strange and memorizing that had him circling back to the site, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Like they had never been there. 

  
  


It rather reminded him of the time Dudley snuck up behind him when he was watching the fish swim by only to nearly drowning him in the end. Landing a few punches that ended with sprained ribs and a sprained ankle. 

  
  


Kalon bitterly smiled at the memory, turning away once he found nothing and flying back to the forest. The forest was separated by a river that had strange floating objects against the city walls. They looked rather peculiar with a sharp v-shape in front and a sort of cabin-like interior when he flew past them. Enjoying the spring breeze and he noticed his birthday was coming up in four months. 

  
  


  1. He was going to be fourteen. 

  
  


When did time fly by so fast?

  
  


He rather felt like he was drowning. As though time was moving around him. 

  
  


Managing a sigh that honestly came out like a huff, the Osprey landed on a tree next to a songbird that looked rather ticked off. Yet their eyes seemed to have lightened up when Kalon arrived even if he was a bird of prey. 

  
  


“'Ello chap! Mind doing us a favor and get that  _ fille _ chickling to stop splitting our eardrums?” the Blue Jay piped up. Kalon kinda just blinked flabbergasted. It wasn't the first time birds flew to him with a problem regarding two-legs or just trying to be plain annoying. Since they still thought cat-calling each other from yards away was a smart idea. It was rather annoying listening to them yell or try to get attention in the early hours of the morning. But they did spread amazing gossip and tails that he nearly has forgiven them for waking him up so early. 

  
  


The Blue Jay seemed to catch his flabbergasted expression and roll their eyes. Hopping closer that made Kalon quite uncomfortable as he backed away on the already small branch. “You see, there's this small two-leg who seems to have gotten lost. Could you get her out?” they reinstated in a not-so-kind voice. 

  
  


“Sure?” Kalon replied unsurely. Did they want him to lead her out? Peck her to death? He honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do. 

  
  


“Great! They're over there.” The Blue Jay pointed with a wing southeast away from the castle before taking off into the air. 

  
  


“Prick,” Kalon muttered. Shaking his head before taking back off into the air towards the fellow two-leg. He wondered how they had gotten lost. The forest was easy to navigate if you knew it well enough but maybe after living here, it was like that. To easy to navigate. 

  
  


Now he heard it once he flew closer. 

  
  


It sounded like someone crying. A feeling he knew too well as Kalon descended to the ground at the girl that was there. Her hair was a silvery-blonde and skin as white as snow as her face was angrily streaked in red and dripping onto her jacket and pants. He felt quite sorry for her since she kept crying out but it was so slurred out from crying or muffled sobs, Kalon didn't understand a word of it. 

  
  


He remembered breaking down and scratching at the walls of his cupboard. Trying to get out as the pain worsened. But the girl was not in a cupboard, and he was not either. It felt strange to still have these flashbacks when something similar brought them up. Maybe it was a mental illness?

  
  


Making his presence known by trilling. The girl looked up. She seemed to be no older than 10 with how baby fat was still on her cheeks and brown eyes seemed to stare at him curiously and cautiously. 

  
  


“Are you here to help me?” she whispered softly. Unsure yet hopeful at the same time that it almost made his heartbreak a bit before he bobbed his head up and down. She seemed to lighten up at the gesture. 

  
  


Should he transform back into a human? Well, it would be easier to talk to. 

  
  


“T-thank you.” Standing up, she brushed the leaves and dirt that clung to her as mud did fur. She turned to him curiously. “Where should we—” the girl paused mid-sentence when Kalon shifted back into his human form. Wobbling a bit as he straightened himself out and took off the wolf skull to show his face. Blinking slowly at her awed, terrified, surprised, and shocked expression before snapping out of it.

  
  


He rather wondered if he shouldn't have done it.

  
  


Maybe they'd think of him as a freak. Doing freakish things that would always result in broken bones and being stamped of all —

  
  


“You're a fellow wizard!” Well, that was not the reaction he was expecting as she cut him from continuing his inner turmoil. What even was a wizard? It sounded unethical. ‘ _ Well, changing into birds is implausible too,’  _ the back of his mind whispered. He wanted to hear more of this ‘wizard’ title since it seemed special and rare, but first things first we're to find her family and get her out of the forest.

  
  


Cocking his head, he decided to test his speech. It had been so long since he spoke in his native tongue. “Kalon,” it came out scratchy and hoarse as he pointed to himself before at her. Hoping she would get the message. It was strange hearing his voice again like it was a bit high-pitched yet low at the same time. Did human voices change over time? He swore it never sounded this low. He should talk more in this language 

  
  


“Gabrielle, Gabrielle Delacour,” Gabrielle responded. A smile pulling to her face as she held out her hand and Kalon only stared. Blinking slowly at the extended appendage before looking back to her at what he was to do. Was this a sign of friendship? He saw Dudley do it before but what did it signify?

  
  


_ He wondered.  _

  
  


_ Would she betray him like his first friend? If he could truly call her that.  _

  
  


“It's a handshake. You extend your arm and shake mine. It's how people signify a partnership or friendship,” Gabrielle piped up. Explaining the term he was wondering, yet all these ‘what ifs’ had him hesitate from taking her hand instantly. 

  
  


_ Oh. Well, that makes sense. _

  
  


_ Please don't betray me.  _

  
  


Extending his own arm, Kalon shook her hand slowly and unsurely before letting go and tilting his head upwards towards the sky. Staring at the light blue dotted with white fluffy clouds that made it seem like a painting rather. “Find...find family,” Kalon stated quietly. His French was still broken than his English, he just hoped she understood it. 

  
  


He wondered what it was like to have a family. 

  
  


_ He never had one.  _

  
  


Most of his family was temporary. 

  
  


_ Temporary never truly described it. _

  
  


“Follow me, please,” Kalon said quietly. Once he got a good idea of their scent from Gabrielle. She smelled like flowers and fresh air, innocent yet mischievous at the same time as she looked at him with youthful innocence he wished he had himself. But life wasn't fair. Kalon knew it because he wished for breaks. Wished for a friend. Wishing to stop being alone.

  
  


The girl seemed to brighten more and it made a small smile slip onto his face. Maybe he could have a friend, just this once. Maybe it could help him gain confidence in this form. This image is projected because he didn't feel real and he didn't feel fake; just empty. Nothing really held him to this form with two legs and two arms and four appendages except the need to survive. 

  
  
  


_ Stop lying to yourself. Freak.  _

  
  


_ But you can't.  _

  
  


He wished he stopped fearing the word freak and boy. But it just seemed to be ingrained to use as insults because that was truly what he was. A freak. Nobody ever truly saw him. Just Harry.

  
  


The walk seemed to have only lasted for an hour and by the end, he was carrying Gabrielle on his shoulders as she chatted away. Filling the comfortable silence as he listened to what she was saying with rapt interest as she explained the wizarding world and the seemingly new idea of a ‘Triwizard Tournament’ coming up that would have her sister's school in. He didn't really understand half of the words she was saying, but he was getting the better gist of it. 

  
  


He rather took to scanning this part of the forest he truly, barely visited or passed through. But he recognized some of the trees that loomed over him and carefully stepped over the roots and around any of the bugs. He heard a snake slither by agitated about missing a mouse. The crunching of leaves as a vole mumbled by overstocking for food and songbirds calling to one another with renewed enthusiasm. 

  
  


The girl seemed curious about what he was doing in the forest and why he seemed to navigate through it easily. “I've lived here for years...I had run away from home a while ago,” was his answer. She stopped asking questions about his home life or a previous one when she realized he was not going to answer. Maybe she noticed his British accent to the French words he couldn't possibly manage to announce correctly. But it didn't deter her from asking questions about himself that he truly did not understand like:

  
  


“Do you have a wand?”

  
  


“What school do you go too?”

  
  


“Is an Osprey your animagus form?” 

  
  


Gabrielle ended up having to explain those terms but before she could finish, they found her family who was by the bridge across the river that separated the forest from the town. They were frantically looking around with a strange stick seemingly pointing around before pointing straight towards them. Was that a wand? Why didn't Gabrielle have a wand that could have led her out of the forest? But she never pulled out one of the sticks so maybe she just didn't have one. 

  
  


Setting her down, Kalon watched as she ran towards them. A similar-looking girl with dirty blonde hair and the same snow-white skin picking her up and hugging her fiercely while a short, plump man with brown hair watched with a fond smile. An older female standing next to him with a handkerchief in her hands as she brushed away tears. It was a strange sight to see a family of four. It felt unreal. 

  
  


Kalon sighed softly, slipping on the wolf skull mask, ready to turn away and start living on his own. After all, his business was already done here and he had nothing left to do here. 

  
  


Then Gabrielle turned to him, skipping towards him with an honest smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along till he was in front of her family rather mortified. He felt like shrinking back and going back into the forest to just  _ stay  _ there and never come back.

  
  


Here he was, in clothes made of deer and rabbit skin with people who wore much fancier clothes made of silk and cotton. The plump may with a pointed beard was wearing a suit and had a pocket watch while the women had circle opticals, a sweater, and a long skirt that fell to her mid-calves. Kalon felt rather mortified as he ran a hand over his clothes and ducked his head into his chest. Well, the mask hid most of his face except his eyes. 

  
  


“Thank you! Thank you so much for finding her!” the — probably her sister — cried. Now that he noticed, she had light blue eyes and was wearing a light blue outfit? It was strange. 

  
  


“N-no p-p-problem,” Kalon stuttered out slowly. Uncomfortable with the attention as he rather wanted to head back into the forest. He rarely ever got thanked so it grinded on his nerves quite a bit. 

  
  


“How could we ever repay you?” the ‘mother(?)’ butted in. 

  
  


Repay? No one ever repaid him with anything except maybe a gold star from the teacher or a few punches. A snake brought him a dead mouse once as repayment for providing him shelter and giving them food. Kalon didn't really want anything, maybe company. 

  
  


_ Drowning, drowning. In the bathtub with a meaty hand grabbing his neck so tightly, it may just snap.  _

  
  


“A visit.” Kalon wondered why he said that. He never liked people because they always thought he was lying about the bruises.  _ Liar, liar.  _ It was strange to hear him say that, but maybe he could have a friend? They seemed different. Not being lonely sounded better than money or clothes. Just somebody to trust. 

  
  


_ Stop lying to yourself. _

  
  


_ Stop getting your hopes up.  _

  
  


_ Stop. _

  
  


The mother blinked owlishly at him, confusement dawned on her face as Kalon began to hastily explain himself. “It's just — I have never talked to a person in five years!” Kalon chirped up bitterly, continuing to ramble. “Its — it's— rather lonely talking to the birds so all I ask is a company. Gabrielle — I can call you that? — was talking about another world and it was rather interesting,” Kalon began rambling. His arms becoming animated as he began to over-exaggerate it but it had been so long. The wolves made interesting conversations but they barely understood his human references and some, despise it altogether. 

  
  


“Kalon lives in the forest so he doesn't interact with humans much,” Gabrielle piped up butting into his ramble before he could continue with it. Kalon was rather thankful for that.

  
  


“If..if that is all...we would be happy to fulfill the request,” Mrs. Delacour spoke unsurely. In a questioning tone that had him blinking exactly like an owl and cocking his head in confusement. 

  
  


“Oh, it's fine! You did not truly have to agree as I truly do want nothing. But please, don't get lost in the forest again. The birds weren't very nice and daring me to chase you out,” Kalon chuckled half-heartedly. They must think he's a lunatic for talking to animals but he didn't really care. Two-legs weren't the best and could commit any atrocities just because they could. 

  
  


“No, it's fine. We will visit and keep you company,” Mrs. Delacour replied. Much to his shock and eagerness as he realized he may just be able to have a conversation again.

  
  


“Really!? Wow, thank you! I can't wait!” Kalin cheered. Pumping his fist in the air in excitement before smiling behind the wolf skull. He couldn't wait for company. Not that aching loneliness; depression; bitterness that clung to him like mud. Something fresh;  _ free _ ; brushed against his soul that had him beating down those ‘what ifs’ and self-doubts almost instantly. 

  
  


So with a wave of goodbye, Kalon transformed back into an Osprey and took to the skies. He wondered how they would meet him or rather find him when he didn't give a discreet location. He didn't really give them any information regarding it; well, he just truly didn't know how to set up an outing after never being with two-legs before. 

  
  


Maybe they'd find their own way. 

  
  


_ Or not come at all.  _

  
  


The latter seemed more common.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to love the third and fourth chapter. I always wanted to include the Delacour's into more as they're such an interesting dynamic.  
(Trust me, there going to do some stupid shit soon)  
→Gabrielle is older than she is in canon.  
Hahaha, no they won't fall in love. Harry is just a zoologist in the making and he has no time for love.  
I just...don't want Harry to fall in love with this and just have him intend needed therapy. 
> 
> Harry doesn't know what a handshake is 👌


	3. Tacenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Delacour's and making a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you see my favorite boy talking about animals because honestly, he loves creatures. Maybe I'll write a separate chapter that includes how Kalon had met them. If you haven't already figured out Kalon's name it is "beauty that is more than skin deep." 
> 
> I like writing about his insecurities too ;)

The wind blew sharply through the trees, creating a whistling sound that seemed to echo through the woods. The swishing of newly green leaves swirling and the mostly overcast sky looming overhead with the scent of rain and possible thunder soon. The grass moved quietly, changing direction in the newly gust of wind before snapping again. Filtered sunlight danced through the leaves, casting a slight glow on the forest ground before being shielded away by grey, fluffy clouds. 

  
  


A rabbit was munching on the grass. Its spotted fur of brown, black, and white rippling as cheeks were stuffed full of grass. Its head raising and ears twitching to gaze towards nothing except the sky as it hobbled forward on lean paws.

  
  


Kalon watched closely, his eyes slit and mouth open as he heard the rhythmic beat of the prey's heart. It's lulling scent as he crept forward on all fours to lunge out from the trees and sink his mouth into its neck. He couldn't wait to eat, his last meal had been a few days ago when Gabrielle went back to her family. Kalon wondered when they would visit; maybe they just forgot. 

  
  


Curling the edge of his lips, Kalon lunged out. His hands curling with sharp claws ready to pierce through the skin as he came crashing down before it could run away. Hand slamming down to pin it against the ground as a wild look enter his eyes and he snapped its neck clean in his mouth. Humming softly when fur and blood began to pour through the wound but not minding in the slightest as he walked back to his den. 

  
  


The den was a hollowed-out tree trunk with moss and animal pelts littering the ground. His bag was leaned up against the back of the area next to his bow and quiver that he rather was itching to use. A few knives were scattered across his home, some being repaired or sharpened. Using magic, he carved small pictures into the wood on the inside. Mostly just plants and animals he saw per day to pass the time and make it homier. 

  
  


It had been a few days ever since he arrived and the area was quite nice. Spacious; lush, with a few fruit trees nearby. Kalon saw them more in the south but here it was scarce, just like the shallots, wild onions, mushrooms, and black trumpets. They were rather tasty even if he preferred them cooked. But he truly didn't know where he was in France since he swore he passed Paris but his memory fuzzed out at that memory from lack of sleep.

  
  


Sitting down, Kalon got to work dissecting the rabbit with his cutting knife outside to not get blood on the ground. Mumbling a song under his breath he heard a while ago on the old radio at the Dursleys. Tapping his feet against the ground before he smiled at the new pelt of fur and the skinned body that was on top of a base of a tree trunk. 

  
  
  


Glancing at his hands that were coated in blood. Sticky and lukewarm; like his own just lighter in color. It isn't tainted, it doesn't stick to his skin like honey but feels like grasping water; slipping through his fingers. Kalon wonders if it's strange to compare your blood to rabbits. Rabbits were innocent; innocent than humans. Why should he compare the red liquid staining his hand in a plethora of reds that seemed to shift in the faint sunlight? Coagulating. 

  
  


Sinking. So sick of thinking. 

  
  


_ Sinking. Thoughts muddled by water.  _

  
  


Then he was throwing the stomach into the air. A trick the pups did with the flesh brought back from the pack kill before lunging at it to catch in their mouth. Kalon had mastered the trick after watching Ash do it so many times and attempting it before. So when the stomach came falling back down, Kalon lunged and neatly snapped the meat in between his teeth with a wicked smile. 

  
  


Then came eating the rest of the body; the heart; saved for last like a bloody treat. The heart had always been his favorite; the bloodiest part and almost chewy. His hands were coated in a new layer of blood and mouth stained red as he swiped his tongue over his lips and enjoyed the rich taste of rabbit meat. It could use some spices but it overall wasn't too bad. 

  
  


_ Blood wasn't the tastiest.  _

  
  


Quickly washing his hands in the nearby small river, Kalon didn't know exactly what to do. So, sitting down near the entrance of his den was what he did, enjoying the breeze as he fumbled with the fur of the recent pelt. The cutting knife recently cleaned of blood next to him on the stump. It was strange always staring at a knife that you hurt others with and that you could hurt yourself with. It wasn't the same to see yourself in pain than others. Or maybe it was, he just blamed himself for it. Always hearing his prey dying words when he sunk his teeth into them, they always rather stayed. 

  
  


Some welcomed death, others detested it. But he wasn't a beggar and a chooser. 

  
  


“Sometimes you love something you never had,” Kalon mused quietly. Looking around at the trees. Listening to the whistling and the small voices that rang out across the air. Sound always traveled slower in the air than it did in denser objects; Kalon wondered why. 

  
  


The psithurism through the trees sounded like whispers; soft yet deafening at the same time as Kalon took in a gulp of air that stung his lungs. Then a twig snapped. Shattering the silence as Kalon spun towards the noise and let his fingernails enlarge into claws and teeth bare into a snarl as voices began to arise from the direction. Changing fast because if he wasn't ready  _ he could die _ . Nothing ever good came from someone being not there yet there at the same time. 

  
  


It was like Uncle Vernon. Trudging to his cupboard under the stairs, unable to see him but able to hear each step. Each and every noise he made like the grandfather clock. 

  
  


The voices sounded familiar, yet jumbled and disorganized. Maybe it was his imagination for hearing them. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. 

  
  


Growling softly, Kalon flexed his digits as the creatures that caused the noise arrived into view. A stick was pointing directly towards him and it was just two figures there that had him drop all defensives to pull a smile. A bit fake, but he could manage it. Gabrielle and Fleur. He was truly surprised they decided to come but where were their parents?

  
  


“Parents?” Kalon asked. Walking closer to them as he peered at the type of clothes they wore which was mostly just a jacket of some sort, skirts, and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Gabrielle's hair was done up in pigtails and Fleur's was in a French braid that was curled up into a bun. A small backpack on her back that had water bottles sticking out from the pockets. He was wearing the familiar deer cloak that fell to his mid-calves with tree bark fiber pants. His hair done is in a French braid with leaves and twigs sticking up out of it like the bird's nest it usually was. 

  
  


He noticed their gazes lingered on his scars on his face. The three that stretched from his right eyebrow and over the bridge of his nose from an accidental bear attack that almost left him blind and the infamous lightning-shaped scar that spread out like tendrils over his face. Maybe it was just his imagination that they also lingered on the color of his eyes for a split second before ducking; embarrassed at being caught staring. 

  
  


“We decided it should be just us two since we're closer to your possible age,” Fleur said. Eyeing him curiously before continuing, “how old are you?” 

  
  


“13, I'm going to be 14 soon because my birthday is July 31st,” Kalon admitted. Taking in the rather shocked look of Fleur as Gabrielle only raised an eyebrow before elbowing Fleur to knock her out of her gaze. He was still short for his age around 5 '3 but Kalon found he didn't mind since small spaces were always the best to work in; made for better stalking and hunting techniques to hide in the forest foliage. But the dark was rather always the scariest even if small spaces provide comfort only if they had an exit. 

  
  


Fleur coughed awkwardly, “I thought you were younger. You are rather small for your age so I am surprised.”

  
  


“Oh, that's fine!” Kalon gushed, “people have always mistaken my age since I've always been smaller than I look. Do you want something to eat? I realized I didn't save any food from the rabbit,” Kalon admitted. Why was he always rambling? Standing up and beginning to pace back and forth and kicking up leaves mumbling before turning back to them. His topic switching again. 

  
  


“Do you want to go and explore? I know you don't know the forest that well but I don't mind showing you,” Kalon chirped up. Flashing an honest to god smile with eyes fakely glinting in the faint sunlight. He didn't want to be alone. 

  
  


_ Please don't let me be alone _ , the smile seemed to say.

  
  


_ It's lonely and I'm not fine,  _ his eyes said. 

  
  


“Sure,” Gabrielle spoke up when Fleur was about to answer, looking towards him with her own small smile. “We'd love too.”

  
  


Kalon slightly faltered before his eyes lit up quickly. “Thank you,” Kalon whispered. 

  
  


Kalon led them through the forest. Often showing off the passing birds and snakes he held up for them to inspect, including the Common European Viper that had been sunbathing on a rock. “This is Spruce, a Common European Viper!” Kalon chirped up, gently picking up the flat-headed female snake with brown as the main color and dark-brown x slashes on their back and spots along her thick-scales body. A stripe was located beside their red eyes that turned to the two girls with her pink tongue flicking out.

  
  


“ _ Hello hatchling, seems you brought the company,”  _ Spruce murmured. Dozing off as she knew he wouldn't hurt her because he had stopped a bird from eating her when she was still carrying eggs. And he was rather warm too. 

  
  


“She won't bite you, don't worry. She is relatively docile right now from the sun. She rather likes me though, 'cause I'm warm,” Kalon piped up. Sitting down crisscrossed on the ground and letting the twenty-four inched female slither across his lap. 

  
  


“They are also known as the European Common Adder or V. berus. Their venom is not lethal to humans and they truly only attack when being stepped on or being attempted to pick up. Even then, some will give out a warning hiss if you are to close which are mostly just pregnant females,” Kalon stated. Caressing Spruce's scales softly in a rhythmic matter. “They aren't dangerous, feel free to try and touch her! ”

  
  


Gabrielle was hesitant before slowly reaching a hand out to touch her scales. Gasping a bit in shock at how they felt before Fleur also ran a hand down Spruce's back once before withdrawing. 

  
  


“They...they don't feel slimy! I thought they would feel like fish or be ickier. But it's smoothe and drier, I guess,” Gabrielle chirped up. 

  
  


“ _ Comparing me to a fish! Preposterous! Of course, we snakes are not slimy; we take pride in our scales,” _ Spruce humphed. Beginning to slither back off towards her warming rock.

  
  


Kalon huffed at Spruce's reaction, not exactly surprised. “You are correct! Snakes scales are watertight so they can not dry out in the heat and the temperature often matches the environment they are in because they are cold-blooded. Sometimes though, snake scales will feel rough because they are possibly shedding since they always lose a layer of their skin before a new one can replace it,” Kalon explained. He felt more in his element, talking about the creatures that thrived here because he loved it. Loving the feeling of taking care of them and learning more and more about them. 

  
  


“Let's go! If we're lucky we will run into Moss whos about to go hunting soon. He's a bit of a snarky snake but he likes me,” Kalon gushed. Continuing on into the forest after standing up and brushing himself off.

  
  


“Can you understand them?” Fleur asked. Walking alongside him with a thoughtful look on her face.

  
  


“Oh! Yes, of course, I can. They aren't bad conversationalists except for the owls; the owls are awful, you know? They say stuff in such a monotone voice and truly hold little to no gossip, unlike the songbirds. Except for Avyanna, she is a lovely Barn Owl with a sense of humor. The songbirds are very chatty but this means they usually yell at each other in the early hours of the morning,” Kalon admitted. Jumping over a log before glancing around the forest floor to see if he could spot Moss the Green Whipsnake. 

  
  


“You can speak to animals?” Fleur asked surprised. Kalon was unsure if it bordered shock, surprise, or awe; maybe a mix of both? “That is an extremely rare skill to have.”

  
  


“Lovely!” Kalon chirped. He didn't truly care that it was rare that he was able to speak to animals, it at least truly made him still alive to this day. Kalon's eyes scanning around before he spotted a dart of brown movement and lunged forward, grabbing a vole by his middle before a lithe pale yellow and black snake slithered out. Its prominent eyes glancing around on its fairly distinct head. 

  
  


“ _ Where is my prey?”  _ Moss whined, sulking before raising his head up to look up at Kalon smirking knowingly and holding the squealing vole in his hands. 

  
  


“ _ Prey theft Speaker! Give it back!”  _ Moss hissed, baring his fangs threateningly. Not that Kalon cared when Moss was a relatively non-venomous snake that would only make the intended bite rather irritating than painful. 

  
  


“ _ Alright _ ,” Kalon sighed. Quickly killing it with a squeeze of his nails into it before setting it down so the large male could swallow it whole. “ _ These are my two occampaniessss, Flower,”  _ Kalon wondered why Fleur's name came out like 'flower' instead of Fleur. Maybe that was the meaning? He truly didn't know. “ _ And Hatchling Flower,”  _ Kalon added. 

  
  


Picking up the digesting snake, Kalon held him carefully as he laid across the back of his neck. Kalon went off to explain the behavior and toxicity of the snake before letting him go. Still smiling brightly as he gushed more about snakes, which were rather one of his favorite creatures to encounter. Snakes were rather talkers and told some of the best stories and made for better conversationalists than songbirds. They weren't chatty as much but they had dry humor and snappy remarks that made exchanges interesting. 

  
  


“You know a lot about snakes!” Gabrielle piped up once he finished explaining, letting Moss slither back to his den with a fond smile on his face. He thinks he can go on about snakes forever. 

  
  


“Oh! Yes, yes! I study them a lot and I have a journal in which I use to take notes and sketch them. But, I am rather running out of room in the journal since I have so many drawings and doodles. I also have a few books about the creatures here, ” Kalon admitted. He still kept those books even when they were starting to get old and he had re-read them many times. They were just so informative and it at least allowed him to learn phrases and words. Science was interesting. 

  
  


“Do you think we would be able to see them once we get back?” Gabrielle piped up. 

  
  


“Sorry, but those are private. Maybe if I get to know you better I'll let you see them,” Kalon stated. Those journals and notes were precious to him, it was one of those things that helped keep his sanity intact and keep on learning more about the forest. 

  
  


“Is...is Kalon your real name? I realized you never said your last name before,” Fleur added. Her voice tinged with curiosity. 

  
  


Kalon rather did hate his previous name. Harry was weak, easy to manipulate, and always hurt. Kalon was like a paradox of Harry that knew how to survive and live on his own. How to be one with his ‘magic’ than degrade it just because somebody else hated it. Kalon bit his lip, debating on telling him that paradox name that made him shudder with memories of an empty place of mind. 

  
  


“No, no it is not. My real name is Harry Potter. I don't really know my middle name honestly, but I prefer Kalon than I do Harry.” The two sisters seemed to pause suddenly, eyes widening before glancing at the lightning scar before at back at him. The looks were rather mortifying and he nearly shrank on himself to ignore them. He should really stop trusting easily but many barely gave him any kindness or...anything at all. He knew what it was like to be treated like scum. 

  
  


“Ummm….” Kalon started, rather uncomfortable at the sudden stop of silence. He wished they would talk; snap out of their gaze and stop connecting the dots. “ Is my name truly interesting or is it something I said?”

  
  


“Nothing, it's just that your name is a very famous name in Great Britain,” Fleur answered nervously. Blinking owlishly at his indifferent face that reflected rather no emotion at the information. Not that it truly mattered to him when he had no reason to go back to Britain since France also worked well enough for him. 

  
  


“Okay... Want to see Koa?” Easily changing the subject because he didn't want to dwell on that name. “She is a Smooth Snake and her den is coming up now! She loves the company and me because she doesn't think I'm eating enough. I can assure you I am since I eat a meal every few days. The longest I've gone is a few weeks and that was in winter,” Kalon babbled. Waving his hand dramatically with an eager smile on his face even if he didn't notice the worried and shocked faces of the sisters. “If you want, I can find mushrooms or those black trumpets for you two to eat. I haven't exactly cooked in a while, so I don't know if you can naturally eat them raw. There is a fruit tree nearby that has these pink yet slightly green oval-shaped fruit that almost looks like a kiwi on the inside except its white with black seeds.”

  
  


“It is fine, we're not hungry yet,” Gabrielle butted in before Fleur could say anything. “Maybe later?”

  
  


“Sure! Do tell me when you are hungry, I don't want you to get too exhausted,” announced Kalon. 

  
  


The walk ended up being a while. Kalon introduced them to more of the snakes including Koa and Juniper: a Vipera aspis snake with a broad, triangular head, and light brown scales with dark brown spots and zigzags. She was slightly temperamental of the new two-legs since she was hesitant to bite since her venom was quite lethal if not treated. But she seemed to like Gabrielle because of her flower sent, curling around her arms before slithering to Fleur and commenting about the wild yet free around her. Kalon translated her thoughts before she slithered back to her den, leaving Kalon to continue leading them through the forest.

  
  


Kalon warmed up to them considerably and so did they. Once Kalon stopped talking, they talked about the Wizarding World and the diversity of it. But mostly it was about his broken French and that he needed to practice and learn more since he kept switching from French to English over a lot of words. Not that they minded since they could understand and speak English with a heavy accent. 

  
  


They had to leave since it was growing dark but promising they would be back yet Kalon didn't count on it. Most broke their promises with him. False words and false security was a great manipulator that it made his teeth ache at the overly sweet flavor. It was disgusting; like listening to Petunia say those lovely things coated in venom. Maybe he had died a few times by them. Not having eaten or drinking water for days. Locked away in the sweltering winter because he was cold and nobody was going to help.

  
  


Promises were just empty words. So that's why Kalon only bitterly smiled and waved

  
  


Kalon couldn't help admit he had a lot more fun than he has ever had before. Something about talking about the animals he saw and plant life surrounding him filled him with life and he enjoyed it. Maybe he talked too much about animals than himself? Did they want to know about him? The person who lived in the forest for five years and rarely ever talked to two-legs? 

  
  


He wondered if it was just a coincidence. Fate playing with him; Destiny manipulating him to experience joy. Maybe it would all come crashing down like dominoes. Maybe this was just a paradox of his fragmented reality and he would wake up any time but no, he didn't wake up. Everything kept turning like that grandfather clock, clicking and clicking.

  
  


But then they were back a few days later and then the next week. Till they were coming once each week bringing forth books and knowledge about the wizarding world. It was difficult sneaking out of school (for Fleur) to come and visit by apparating but they managed to do it anyway. Talking about classes, their classmates, and really just anything new that happened that day. At least the summer break started soon. 

  
  


It felt amazing to have friends that at least came and visited you and he always looked forward to those days to hear their voices. Chat away in French as his language skills improved and he learned new words and sayings. 

  
  


It was rather exciting to read and practice spells in the dark. A small “ _ Lumos”  _ lighting up his den to continue reading; the floating small white and blue ball of light floating near his head, casting an eerie glow on the walls. Or simple healing spells he did on himself when his feet were sore from walking barefoot, cuts and bruises from climbing trees or scavenging for food. But often what catches his eyes were runes and warding books that had him carving runes into his knives so they could last longer. Or for protection and safety into his clothes so they would grow with him and not get damaged by the elements. 

  
  


He did know that from Fleur's warning that not many people could do wandless magic and would be considered very powerful to do so. Kalon promised to use it minimally or try and get a wand soon to practice with but he really did know little to no magical entries in France. Did they even have one up here? Well, Compeígne was near Paris so possibly, yet there was a low chance since he didn't exactly know how big the Wizarding World was. Gabrielle tended to over-exaggerate how big it was while Fleur was blunter and told honest facts. But he couldn't help but notice that Gabrielle did a great job at describing things that made it almost imagine he was there. 

  
  


And it rather stayed like that. Them sending books for him to read with the family owl named Citrus that usually stayed until he sent a reply. Kalon usually caught food for them, so the owl could rest before sending him back off with new things he learned from the animals that day. It was just basic survival information but sometimes he found special objects near the river or the tree bore some ripe fruit that he sent back for them to eat. Soon, he sent a few copies of his notes to them and preened in the praises and comments about his art skills and descriptive yet simple notes. 

  
  


It at least helped him past the time when he got bored of talking to the snakes and birds. Spruce almost tried eating a book which...didn't work out. He couldn't tell if he was experiencing high levels of panic or outright dying of laughter since she was complaining about the taste of paper and ink.

  
  


But today was a rather muggy day in May. The forest was wet and squelchy as the mud stuck to his feet and it was rather difficult to walk without falling or slipping. He was only out here to catch some food since he forgot to eat in the last three days and the two Vela sisters were nagging him to eat even if he wasn't really that hungry. The rain had been coming down fast and using the water-proof and warming charm on his clothes, he stayed dry as the cold wind shook the branches in the May storm. Making him imitate a shudder as he kept searching for any source of food to eat but it was quite a fat chance.

  
  


He wondered when he stopped caring about eating. When hunger never came across his mind because he was so used to not eating for days on end. Maybe it was worrying when two-legs were supposed to eat three meals a day, yet he barely ate in a few days. It was strange, just bringing up food when he knew he was too skinny for his own good. Ribs showing and spine easily seen when he arched his back. But not that he cared when he didn't look too bad or boney; was that a good term to describe himself?

  
  


Sighing softly, Kalon continued looking around for food. Carefully placing his feet so he wouldn't sink or slip. The forest was a dangerous place. 

  
  


A low wounded whimper sounded nearby; painful and wounded as it echoed throughout the forest. Tension prickling underneath his skin as he let the half-transformation take him. Flexing his claws and stalking forward towards the noise with caution and hypervigilance through the steady rainfall. The rain seemed to echo and sing, falling to the ground at an unsteady pace that had his claws digging more into the soft soil. Breathing in the new scent of the creature as he got closer and closer and he could see more splatters of inky black blood beginning to wash away. 

  
  


Than, Kalon saw it. 

  
  


Feathers were sprayed around the body; almost like a galaxy of colors with the edges a midnight black like a void. The blood was dark scarlet almost black, pooling around it and clinging to its wet body with broken shackles digging near its black talons. Its wings looked clearly broken with many missing feathers as they were drenched to the bone and clung to the weakened creature's body like a lifeline. Large gashes were on its dark blue flank and part of the sparse, feathered looking fur was covered in mud. 

  
  


It was oddly beautiful even if it was hurt with all the colors of black, blue, and purple truly creating a beautiful creature. He rather wondered what the creature would look like at full health and fully grown than at a grown wolf size. Since it rather seemed like a creature that would grow rather large and it was...the first mythical creature Kalon had stumbled on. Nowhere, in any book he read, that these were native to Europe or had been seen. Yet again, they could have been hunted to extinction.

  
  


Kalon knew he couldn't leave the creature out here in the cold rain of May; it would die overnight and he didn't want it to die. Especially when it showed signs of abuse from how the shackles were digging into its skin and a tight collar in the creature's neck. It looked young with how the horns on its head were rather small and it was covered in more down than feathers. Scales were behind its elbow, running along its back and part way through its hide before stopping. As Kalon carefully circled the creature with raspy breathing and faint gurgles leaving its beak-like mouth; looking into the faded white eyes, carefully avoiding its horns, Kalon gently ran a hand threw its matted feathers in soothing strokes. 

  
  


“It's alright, I'm here to help you,” Kalon spoke quietly, bending down towards the ground to come face to face with them. “I'm sorry you had to go through this but please trust me. I don't want to hurt you,” Kalon added. Still combing his fingers through their feathers even if they kept getting messed up in the downpour. 

  
  


“ _ Are…”  _ the creature spoke, shifting its head towards him ever so slowly, “ _ are you sure?”  _ Their voice was broken with disbelief yet hope. Raspy and hoarse as it was a struggle to get it out of their throat.

  
  


“Yes, I promise. Please, please rest,” Kalon responded softly. 

  
  


“ _ ...Thank you,”  _ they replied. Closing their eyes and falling gradually limp into his touch. Their breathing steadying out at an uneasy rate that made his heart constrict as to how  _ wounded and hurt _ they were. 

  
  


“ _ Wingardium Leviosa,”  _ Kalon murmured under his breath as he did the wand movements with his index finger. Gently raising the sleeping body of the creature and taking them back to his den so he could patch them up. Maybe he should letter Fleur and Gabrielle on what type of creature this was. 

  
  


Kalon hoped the storm would let up, he needed to hunt for food to help this creature. But what did they eat? Maybe he would ask or just give them a variety of food so they could choose and make observations. 

  
  


He just hoped they would let him help him. 

  
  
  
  


Once he reached his den, Kalon gathered the needed supplies to write a quick letter as he set down the creature. There weren't many medical herbs he had which were a bust, maybe Fleur or Gabrielle could send some dittany? He did hear it worked quite well but more so in potions. Gathering a piece of paper and a pen, Kalon quickly penned a note to Fleur.

  
  
  


_ May 23rd, 2004 _

  
  


_ Dear, Fleur  _

  
  


_ Do you possibly know any magical creatures that have a black and blue color scheme with white eyes, a beak-shaped muzzle, and two pitch-black horns? The creature I found also has talons and wings. It truly is quite beautiful but it is severely hurt and currently resting in my den as I tend to its wounds.  _

_ I have enclosed a sketch of them in this letter. If you find any information, could you please send the book or any regarded information on them? I truly just want to help it. Maybe you will see them if they decide to stay.  _

_ How are classes by the way? Is the weather is quite mucky over there? It is over here honestly with how much it has been raining. How are you doing in your dueling classes lately? I wish I could see you duel! Gabrielle boasts about it all the time.  _

  
  


  1. _ S It would be lovely if you could send some healing supplies. _

  
  


_ Sincerely, _

_ Kalon _

  
  
  


_ May 23rd, 2004 _

  
  


_ Hello Gabrielle! I've penned this to you because I want to ask if you possibly know any magical creatures that have a black and blue color scheme with white eyes, a beak-shaped muzzle, and two pitch-black horns? The creature I found also has talons and wings. It truly is quite beautiful but it is severely hurt and currently resting in my den as I tend to its wounds.  _

_ I have enclosed a sketch of them in this letter. If you find any information, could you please send the book or any regarded information on them? I truly just want to help it. Maybe you will see them if they decide to stay.  _

_ How are you? I know the travel for Avyanna makes sending letters difficult and I don't want to burden her so much. I'm doing fine but I am quite tired and need to eat. _

  
  


  1. _ S If you could send some medical supplies, that would be great also! I'm trying to tend to the wounded creature._

  
  
  


_ Sincerely,  _

_ Kalon _

  
  
  
  


Signing the two pieces of paper and casting a few protective spells on each, Kalon peaked his head out of the den and whistled for the Barn Owl he knew was nearby. Watching the forest as a dark and white blur came floating down and Kalon held his arm out for them to perch on. Barely wincing when sharp talons scratched at his skin, but he didn't mind it after being so used to it. She was, after all, careful not to draw blood. Bringing Avyanna inside the den, they fluffed out their dark, wood-colored plumage and puffed up their white and lightly speckled chest. Turning towards him with pupil less eyes that seemed to be looking straight through him. 

  
  


She was one of the only interesting owls that seemed to take a liking to him and had a good sense of humor. She stuck her talon down and stayed with him even if most of her comments bordered hurtful and funny. She was a proud thing and absolutely loved the warmth and being praised for really anything. But her plumage was the most interesting since it wasn't common for Barn Owls to have a dark grey wood-colored feathers and not the dull reds and oranges. 

  
  


“Hello Avyanna, I need you to deliver this to Fleur and Gabrielle. Take your time please, I don't want you to get hurt,” Kalon pointed out. Caressing her breast feathers as he ran a hand down them. Holding the two pieces of folded up paper to the smart owl who seemed to give a sly-ish smirk. Clearly challenging him to tire her out with these ‘simple’ tasks. 

  
  


“No worries!” Avyanna hooted, “I can do it like always. Those hunting grounds have much food anyway.” Grabbing the letter, she spread her wings and launched out into the downpour. 

  
  


Kalon just hoped she stayed safe and the rain didn't ruin much of her feathers. Well if they did, he could always help in preening them again but now; glancing at the sleeping creature covering about half of the den; he had work to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  


By morning, the rain had stopped but left a lot of mud and stray puddles on the forest floor. Kalon was snoring, his cloak and blankets draped over the creature as he huddled into his sweater with a small shiver against the now cold weather. After all, the humidity had fallen from the storm and not all warming charms helped. 

  
  


But all that mattered was the creature was safe.

  
  


Opening his multi-colored eyes, Kalon noticed no new letters and began to stretch out his legs from his curled up position. Stretching his arms and tilting his head back before crawling over to the creature and inspecting at the covered wounds. 

  
  


Having to use some of his herb stalks of Yarrow, Marigold, and Chamomile to help keep it asleep. Kalon dressed the wounds and made sure they were firmly covered to reduce inflammation, infection, and bleeding after cleaning them with tanned rabbit fur. The bleeding had stopped almost instantly and there was still a bit of inflammation and the two Chamomile flowers were next to them. He wondered if he could make tea out of the herbs, it was listed in his books as something he could do but he rather didn't know how to boil water. 

  
  


The creature twitched, its wings spreading a slight bit as Kalon internally panicked. What should he do? Feeling his mouth go dry, he shook his head and focused on refixing the blankets. “Hey…” Kalon trailed off, scooting over towards the creature that's eyes were weakling fluttering open. 

  
  


“I'm sorry you have to be in this small space, I didn't know where to take a fine creature like you to heal! Its just...you were severely wounded so I had to dress your wounds with Yarrow, which is a great medical herb and Marigold to stop the wounds from inflaming up. There are currently Chamomile flowers near you that help you sleep so please do not try and move any time. I don't know what you eat but I will be here or outside so please call if you need me. You need your rest,” Kalon admitted. Lightly combing a hand through its feathers before crawling back out of the den to go and hunt. 

  
  


The creature was asleep for another two days as Kalon kept dressing its wounds and leaving different types of calming flowers that left his den smelling strangely of lavender and sage. Fleur and Gabrielle's responses were of no help as they did not know what the creature was or what it had eaten but did bring a few mundane (Kalon had heard the term before when they were describing non-magic folk) and wizarding supplies that he had no idea what to do with. They had listed what they were but not with an idea on how to use them and Harry didn't want to waste the medical supplies so they were settled right by his bag. 

  
  


After eating a few mice, Kalon was content as he sketched out lavenders in his dwindling notebook before it was dark outside. Humming a song under his breath as he barely noticed the faint twitching and shuffling underneath the blanket covers. Then there was heavy breathing on his legs and Kalon raised his head, eyes widening flabbergasted as the creature's muzzle rested across his thighs and eyes were staring straight up at him. The pure white orbs seemed to be glowing in the dark, as no pupil turned towards him excite just milk-white eyes. 

  
  


“ _ You…you looked cold,”  _ the creature mumbled. 

  
  


Kalon settled his book and worn out pencil next to him, taking a good look at the dark-horned creature who had most of their fur across his legs and talons bunched up underneath their curled body. A small jolt of shock went through him at the words before they eased out into a smile. 

  
  


“Oh! Thank you! Do you know you are a mighty fine creature yourself you know? I'm glad you feel better though but any fever? Itching? Or dryness in your throat from not drinking? I will gladly catch some food for you to eat but with water, I have to bring you to the river,” Kalon admitted. Softly beginning to stroke the rustled crest of the creature as they let out a small rumble almost sounding like Miss Figg's cats. 

  
  


He wondered how Miss Figg was. Did she miss him? How were her cats? They did make rather pleasant conversations and helped clean his new scratches from working out in Petunia's garden. At least working in that garden allowed for his knowledge of tending, grooming, and caring for the herbs he found. 

  
  


“ _ I am fine. How are you able to speak are noble tongue, speaker?”  _ 'She' asked. At least it sounded like she; he hoped he wasn't wrong. 

  
  


“I don't really know. My friend said it was a rare gift to have but at least it allows me to be able to talk to you. Do you have a name I can call you by so I don't refer to you as a creature?” Kalon asked. Glancing outside the den at the long shadows stretching over the forest floor with glints of sunlight peeking through the trees. Another blow of wind shaking the branches and brushing off leaves.

  
  


“ _ My name is Saorsa, speaker. That is what my birth parents named me. I do not know where they are now, I seem to have lost the herd or maybe they lost me,”  _ Saorsa mused quietly. Her eyes shifting to the outside or maybe staring back at him. It was hard to tell when they had no pupil and only a flick of their ears showed in body language. Kalon was rather surprised at how docile it was, maybe it had contact with two-legs before.

  
  


“Saorsa is a pretty name. My name is Kalon but I used to be called Harry but I prefer Kalon now. Do you know how you got separated from the herd, don't tell me if you don't want me to know. We did just officially meet,” Kalon exclaimed. 

  
  


“ _ Yet you are the only human who has healed me. For that, I am grateful and I will be in your debt,”  _ Saorsa claimed. Raising an eye in his direction that dared him to say something else.

  
  


“But — fine,” Kalon sighed. 

  
  


“ _ Yes, do shut up speaker Kalon. I was separated after someone of your kind launched a spell at me, it bonded my body and then they sent me to sleep. I do not know the term for what had happened but I remember very little before I had escaped in the bad weather. I heard they were going to sell my feathers and body parts to collectors for currency,”  _ Saorsa mused bitterly. Her tone was cold and Kalon couldn't blame her as she was essentially kidnapped.

  
  


“I offer my condolences. I won't say sorry because it will mean nothing but I vow that I will never let you get hurt by  _ two-legs  _ ever again,” Kalon vowed. Barely noticing the soft golden glow as a vow was made. 

  
  


“ _ I accept your vow. And what is this term you are using; two-legs? Is that what you call humans? It is fitting,”  _ Saorsa admitted. Her wings shifting a slight bit as she moved closer to his side. 

  
  


“Oh! Yes, I use two-legs. I grew up with wolves for years but before I grew up with Midnight who was an owl. She taught me the term so now I stick to calling humans two-legs; we do have two-legs after all,” Kalon pointed out, gesturing to his legs that were mostly covered in fur. 

  
  


Saorsa hummed, or maybe she was laughing silently? It was hard to tell. “ _ You should sleep, speaker. Little ones like you should not be up this late. ” _

  
  
  


“Sometimes, it is hard to sleep because the noise is deafening. Or my thoughts are going haywire. Maybe it's sometimes the presence of nightmares that make sleep impossible. I have friends, but I feel like they'll leave me. I've never had friends before.” Kalon sighed, running a distressed hand through his hair as he combed it back worriedly. It was a long term habit he did when he was distressed or feeling worried and anxiety felt like gutting him. And he wonders why he is ranting, why he is venting his frustrations when he struggles to sleep. He wonders why because maybe he feels different in the presence of animals than humans. Maybe because the memories never hurt him. 

  
  


_ Maybe it was just nothing at all.  _

  
  


“Sometimes it's hard but I like to pretend. Pretend it's nothing. Pretend not to cry  _ because I can't cry.  _ It's just hard.” And sometimes he wanted to stay in his den all day and never go outside because everything was daunting and he was scared. Because little things reminded him of memories like the bear attack that left him nearly blind but killed Whisper. Or the splattering of organs and guts all over the sidewalk. The little reminders that even a small scratch or wound he can get can be infected, killing him in the process. 

  
  


It was hard.

  
  


Sometimes he felt tired. To drained because he thought he was going to be fine after moving. 

  
  


But sometimes he was just a ghost walking. 

  
  


But he just taped it shut. Let the fears fester. Tell everyone he was fine. Let talking be his coping mechanism. 

  
  


And it worked; for a while that is. 

  
  


But he could feel it cracking, just a small bit in the corners. Hearing Fleur and Gabrielle talk about their friends outside of himself when he knows he has barely anyone else because he knew animals but he never considered them friends. Just acquaintances. 

  
  


He wanted more, but maybe he was selfish for that. 

  
  


“ _ A lot of people struggle with sleep because it requires peace. You, speaker, are never peaceful because the wild has taught you that you can never be at ease. You are just someone who has never settled and it shows because you are always in a hurry for nothing. What are you running from? Fate? Destiny? Death?”  _ Saorsa asked. The silence stretched between them as the wind swayed in the trees

  
  


“Myself,” Kalon whispered after a moment. It was like a tear falling from his eyes, weighing nothing but carrying a lot of weight. And he knew he was running. Running from nothing. 

  
  


“ _ A heart that always understands also gets tired.”  _

  
  


He wonders if they'll stay so he won't be alone. So he won't try and push everyone away. Maybe they will leave because his anxiety never ceases to rest. 

  
  


“Will you stay?” Kalon asked softly.

  
  


“ _ Question or demand?”  _ Saorsa replied.

  
  


“Question. I won't force you against your will.”

  
  


Silence stretched for a while, Kalon's heartbeat pounding in his chest as his breathing seemed to pause. He wondered if it was possible for your breath to feel frozen in your chest; unable to draw another.. “ _ I will stay, I do need a friend.” _

  
  


“Friends?” Kalon whispered softly, holding his hand out in a handshake. The same move Gabrielle had taught him when he first met her. 

  
  


“ _ Friends.”  _ And she shook his hand with her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or comments? Ideas are obviously welcomed. 
> 
> ext chapter involves three masterminds coming up with a grand idea during a birthday party.


	4. Disenthrall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry — or should I start calling him Kalon? — goes to Gabrielle's birthday that is on the same day as Kalon's. Palin decides to go and travel more in Europe after France was getting a bit to boring for his taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this took way to long. So I ended up changing the whole entire plot line which um — mmmm — great. So now I have to go and repair that because there's like nothing there.

Saorsa healed up nicely over the next few days and even than, Kalon found himself getting closer to the majestic creature. She rarely told him any of her previous life except stories she heard or techniques and in return, Kalon barely told her his and showed her around the forest. Where the river was. Be careful to avoid the two-legs passing through. The patches of herbs that grew sparsely in the forest and the fruit tree. Always chat with the animals to keep up with the news, sometimes the birds held valuable warnings and key things going on. Trust very few; Spruce and Avyanna; they won't betray your secrets.

  
  


It was simple like nothing had changed. But Kalon noticed it in every step he made, every snapping of bones as his teeth were driven into his prey. That sense of loneliness and loss wasn't as present, just a faded hum in the background of his disorientated mind. That irritable cold in the den was warm as Saorsa curled up next to him, letting him be entangled in her healing wings and talons that only skimmed across the surface of his skin. It was strange yet humble and Kalon loved it, even when Fleur was busy with her exams and couldn't come and visit or Gabrielle's parents didn't want her being with him alone since they didn't fully trust him; he didn't find it all that lonely with Saorsa there. Cracking jokes by the running river, counting stars and constellations, drawing or noting any skills about animals they saw that day. 

  
  


Sometimes even running into hikers or people walking through the woods. He learned that Saorsa appeared to be a golden retriever in mundanes eyes and he just looked: himself. Most were rather freaked out about his appearance and why he was all alone but Kalon didn't mind it and offered to lead them through the forest. Most he met were on the trials but a few were lost and needed to find their way back. It was a good downtime to start chatting about the animals without mentioning he could talk to them because that would be weird. But at least the older two-legs didn't seem to mind why he was suddenly helping them because he knew that he was easily trusting from his talkative coping mechanism. Oh, he knew it wasn't healthy but it helped. 

  
  


Some of the hikers were at least were nice and helped explain mundane muggle terms. Kalon still did have that math book that he managed to complete but still reviewed over it with his limited knowledge of math. A few he met were in college and just on a hiking trip for research on animals and behavior which Kalon gladly helped out. He wondered how they could credit him since he lived on his own without any technology since the college kids seemed to have these devices called ‘phones’ and ‘computers’ that operated by electricity. It was generally fascinating that had him wanting even more knowledge about the topic and they suggested going to a library. What have mundanes been doing!?

  
  


He hadn't been to a library in years and was quite scared to go back. After all, he had stolen those books years ago but maybe they would track him down and file him for charges? He didn't want to find out but the thirst for knowledge was quite overwhelming as magic may be fun but he wanted to know both mundane and wizarding. The wizarding world did see mundanes as helpless and was extraordinarily prejudice against an event that happened centuries ago. Not that Kalon could blame them when that left a mark in society with the witch burnings, but the past was the past and you could not change it.

Now, he was mulling through the forest. Saorsa trotting next to him as she was up to his waist now after a good two healthy months. Almost nearing his birthday. It seemed the Delacour had invited him to their house to celebrate Gabrielle's birthday which was also on the same day on his own. He was excited to attend, but that was nearly three weeks away and it was gnawing on him like he did bone. 

  
  


“W_hat's got your knickers in a twist?” _Saorsa chirped. She learned the phrase from Kalon after she was being moody, and now would just keep saying it. It was one of her favorite phrases at this point. 

  
  


“Nothing, just thinking about the Delacour's birthday party,” Kalon sighed. He was already in the process of creating Gabrielle's gift which was going to be a white deer hide purse that was getting difficult to craft and a beaded necklace. Kalon really hoped she would like it since he put a lot of work into making it. But he wasn't getting her anything she may want. He didn't know what people wanted these days. What were even people's behavior? _ He didn't know because maybe he wasn't even human. With canine teeth and pointed ears. Irises more slit than round. _

  
  


_ He wasn't human. _

  
  


_ More animal than human. _

  
  


_ Freak, freak, freak, freakfreakfreakfreak. _

  
  


“_Why did you leave?_” Saorsa suddenly asked quietly. Making Kalon pause, suddenly halting in his steps as a fake, sickly sweet smile overtook his face.

  
  


“Because, if I didn't, I would be dead. Maybe Hogwarts would have sent me a letter but, if nobody came to check on me, then they maybe don't care about a pawn,” Kalon said bitterly. He learned all about it after he asked why Fleur was so shocked after hearing his name; he may have let a few things slip about his childhood but clammed up quite quickly about it. The other wizarding schools were mentioned and that Hogwarts was located in the corrupt place of Britain. It was easy to see Britain was corrupt, especially when they never bothered checking on their savior. _ Leaving him to die. _

  
  


“_Is it not true that all family cares about your wellbeing?_” Saorsa never would know what it was like to be in an abusive family. Kalon would never do that to her because it haunted his nightmares.

  
  


“Sometimes, the people who hurt you are the closest thing to you,” Kalon answered. Brushing away the brimming of tears in his eyes as they kept walking silently through the forest. 

  
  


“_Why?_”

  
  


“I may be human but I have more animal traits then I do human,” Kalon teased. Leaping over the rocks that paved a path over the river. Careful to keep his balance on the slippery stone before he reached the other side. “But I do not know every answer to the questions you seek.” So maybe Saorsa's vocabulary was growing on him. It was fun to listen too when she spoke in those winding words that somehow made little to no sense when strung together.

  
  


“_Cheeky brat_,” Saorsa muttered. Jutting him softly in the ribs with her horns. They were rather sharp at the end and quite deadly too.

  
  


“What should we do now?” Kalon asked. Getting quite bored just walking through the forest in circles, then again, he could go explore the wonders that was society. He really did want to see one of those ‘laptops’ and ‘computers’ for himself.

  
  


“_We could eat. Last time Ms. Delacour saw you she shrieked at how skinny you were and offered all those different foods_,” Saorsa scoffed. Ah, that was interesting about a few weeks ago when Fleur was officially on summer break. They came down to visit and she nearly shrieked at how skinny he was once she saw his boney arms. The wicker basket Ms. Delacour was carrying was filled with bread, cheese, and fruit but Kalon didn't know what _ half _this stuff was. It was a different taste to what he was used too...different textures but it was rather sweet and better tasting when combined together. Meat was way better though. 

  
  


He did offer a rabbit he freshly caught, but nobody really wanted to eat it. Kalon had shrugged and ripped it apart, half for himself, half for Saorsa before eating it. He didn't really notice the looks of disgust, worry, or full-on amusement at the way he ate. Well; it wasn't until Gabrielle told him that humans couldn't eat raw meat or else they would get sick made him pause. Kalon never got sick unless it was from the cold so maybe raw meat didn't bother him as it did humans. 

  
  


Really, he just started questioning if he was truly human or not. 

  
  


“That would be a good idea,” Kalon chirped. Shifting into a Snowy Owl, Kalon flew up onto Saorsa's back and perched there much to her annoyance.

  
  


Shifting into different animals slowly got easier when they were small and not lengthy periods of time. He had trouble with longer periods of time and larger animals like foxes and the Snowy Owl. They did make it easier to hunt though. But it was fun to see objects in a different animal lens. Feel the ground underneath their paws; hear the wind whistling in his ears, and whiskers brush alongside the ground or feel the air on his wings. Titling and diving in the air to dodge the swarms of trees and branches that obscured his path.

  
  


“_Yo__u are a heavy bird you know that?” _Saorsa pointed out. Earning a harsh pinch from Kalon's talons as he hated being called fat in this form. Not his fault.

  
  


“_O__kay okay! Jee, it was a compliment because you are literally a twig!” _Kalon couldn't even stay mad at that when it was the truth. It was just hard to eat sometimes.

  
  
  
  
  


They came back later, perched in a tree staring at the clear sky at the highest branch dipping beneath their weight. Stars flashing in the night sky; hazes of blues, purples, and blacks mixing to create the milky way galaxy so easily elegant yet barely ever seen. The full moon was shining in the sky, brightly illuminating her imposing figure. So calm and yet strange; beautiful at its purest. And to think he saw more of her than he has ever had of Earth. What a wonderful thing yet unceasing at the same time to know you saw more of the moon thousands of miles away, than you did the planet you live on. 

  
  


The wolf skull was perched on top of Kalon's face. Small feathers on the skull danced in the wind on the tree branch.

  
  


“_Why are we here _?” Saorsa asked softly. Afraid she might disturb the serenity of the quiet night.

  
  


“To pay your respects to Lady Moon. The pack always howled, filling it with praises of her glory. She is always changing, but we see more of Lady Moon than we do are own Earth,” Kalon replied. Standing up slowly on the branch as he aimed the tip of his nose towards the full moon. Lighting up the sky like the stars did every night.

  
  


And Kalon howled into the empty night. 

  
  


He always howled. Every night when the full moon arose. It was a tradition that grew on him. The song he created imprinted on him like the scars that never faded or the animalistic personality that took over his mind. Co-existing in the same body.

  
  


He wondered if coexisting was anything but peaceful. Was it always fighting and bickering yet never killing? Did you attack one that the other side does the same? Coexisting meant fighting. Kalon saw that everyday when the rabbits life left its body or the deer's lifeless eyes staring straight ahead; neck snapped cleanly in firm jaws. Was that coexisting?

  
  


“_How do you never manage to drown in those thoughts of yours?” _

  
  


Kalon just gave a coy smile, turning to Saorsa with dead eyes. “I don't. But, sometimes, it is better to let those thoughts go on then disappear,” Kalon hummed. Digging his nails into the branch.

  
  


“Y_ou are a strange one, Speaker,” _Saorsa mumbled.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kalon smiled softly, looking at Gabrielle who was holding his gifts that he had made. It was hard to make, but Kalon was quite proud of it. The beaded necklace entwined with leather, beads carved with protection runes. There was a couple of sketches of Gabrielle in the rabbit fur blanket he had gifted her. Deciding on switching to a blanket once he realized how difficult it was to make a bag. Also, a fur bag sounded heavily unappealing then a blanket to help block out the cold. It took a while, but he was happy to stitch them together so that it looked like a blend of fur that didn't really have a pattern except for splotches of blacks, whites, greys, and browns. 

  
  
  


“Thank you Kalon,” Gabrielle whispered, before she flung herself at Kalon, making him pause and freeze up at the contact. It was a weird feeling as though he was being held too tight yet soft at the same time, in arms that were wrapped around his waist because he was so skinny and it wasn't healthy. He wondered what this move was as he awkwardly wrapped his own arms around her and pressed her close. Tucking her head near his shoulder with hands that were not to firm and wasn't too soft. He knew what it was like to be in a constricting hold.

  
  


“What is this?” Kalon murmured into her blonde hair. He could feel Saorsa's eyes from the corner of his vision on them, invisible and twined into the bushes. 

  
  


“A hug,” Gabrielle answered. Stepping back to look at him with sad eyes. He wondered if it was because he had not experienced a hug in his life before, but somehow instinctively knew what to do. 

  
  


“Your welcome, for the gift” Kalon responded after a bit, managing a small smile. He never got thanked a lot and he was rather ecstatic to hear it. Most were from strangers, generally not people he knew. 

  
  


Stepping back, Kalon looked at his own two presents that the Delacour's had bought for him surprisingly. He never expected gifts before. Well, Saorsa brought him a dead rabbit as a morning gift and then tried to make a flower crown but failed miserably. It was cute though and he still wore the messed up project on top of his messy hair in a French braid. But tweaked it a little so the flowers weren't threatening to fall out out of the grass and twig woven vines. 

  
  


Reaching towards the first bag that was by his feet, Kalon grabbed the innocuous bag and peered inside, blinking dumbfoundedly. Pulling out a few muggle sketchbooks, an endless journal to write about his days, pens, and pencils. He could barely even believe it! He was soon about to run out of sketchbook paper but here they were, right in his hands. Harry blossomed under the gifts. Hugging them tightly with bright and gleaming eyes that sparkled under the sunlight. 

  
  


They were, after all, in the garden at the Delacour's house — rather mansion. In the neatly pruned garden that had vines starting to crawl over the fence and an oak tree with a tire hanging from a rope on one of its branches. It was domestic. It was bigger than any house Kalon has ever seen! Though the forest was bigger than this wide yard, Harry could appreciate its huge size. 

  
  


Opening the next gift, Kalon noticed the articles of clothing. His eyes widened in shock, before changing into disbelief and pure warmth. Standing up abruptly to go and hug Mr. and Mrs. Delacour for the clothing they had provided for him when they could have provided nothing. He hated touch — more so initiating it, but this moment felt special because he had actually gotten a birthday present — two birthday presents! He never even got any before today unless it was a self made present. Harry never had a birthday present before! The Dursleys never allowed for it.

  
  


“Kalon, ” Ms. Delacour began, picking up her cup of tea from the saucer on the table. “Where will you be going? You have stayed in France for quite a while. Are you going to go to Beauxbatons?”

  
  


“Actually, ” Kalon piped up, having already thought about this. He was too wild to go to school and France was getting a bit repetitive in terms of animals. “I think I want to explore Europe and head east. France is interesting but I want to know what other animals are out there to document them. ”

  
  


Stunned silence.

  
  


“Well,” Mr. Delacour began, oddly coughing. “I think that's a splendid idea.”

  
  


“But all by yourself, dear?” Ms. Delacour piped in.

  
  


“_ Mum, he lives by himself _,” Kalon swore he heard Fleur mutter underneath her breath. 

  
  


“Don't worry,” Kalon grinned cheekily, rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels an old habit he couldn't get rid of. “I can handle it.”

  
  


Ms. Delacour just seemed to sigh, “Well at least stay a couple of days before you go. I don't want you to be skin and bones, still.”

  
  


“Oh you know that's how I'll always be,” Kalon replied cheekily. But agreed to stay for a couple of days at the Delacour's before he was traveling east. 

  
  


“You'll be staying?” Gabrielle asked excitedly.

  
  


“Yep!” Kalon said, popping the ‘p’. “Be prepared for an irregular sleep schedule!” 

  
  


“Best. Birthday. EVER!” Gabrielle shouted, pumping up her arms into the air. 

  
  
  
  


It was domestic. 

  
  


Was this what home life was like? Siblings? Laughter? Food that he was allowed to eat? Waking up late because you stayed up into the night telling stories and doing makeup. 

  
  


_ Maybe it was just a dream and he was going to wake up. Pinching himself because he can't handle the walls at night. Can't handle the enclosed spaces that bring up memories of being stuffed underneath a cupboard with a body bleeding heavily and a few bones broken. _

  
  


He never stayed inside the house long, going outside into the garden to get away from the trapped memories that had dampened down. He knows he shouldn't judge houses but perfect households always held secrets. Like he was a secret in the Dursley family. 

  
  


How he still had habits of helping to clean and try to cook food in the kitchen, even though forgot half of the steps and barely remembered how to make scrambled eggs. The elves rather kicked him out once they saw how bad his chopping skills were.

  
  


Well, he skinned rabbits and deer, not cut the meat into chunks.

  
  


And he made sure to pay attention to it to those miniscule habits that Kalon began to notice. How Fleurs mother was a little bit to clingy and had trouble with letting go; how her father rarely cared about certain situations. That Fleur chewed on her nails and Gabrielle had a habit of pulling at her hair when she was nervous. 

  
  


It was those small things that reminded Kalon that nobody was perfect. They were simply their own person. 

  
  


_ And he was just him. Harry; Kalon; anybody he wanted to be. _

  
  


But he stayed like Kalon and maybe there was more of Harry showing here. Staying up late into the night never inside to avoid being claustrophobic and underneath the stars that lit up the night sky because it was comforting not to be enclosed. The stars were their own little painting that had him staring at them for a while after climbing to the top of the house to gaze at the Milkyway with Saorsa. 

  
  


Or listening to stories being told under a mountain of pillows and blankets in the living room. Makeup time where Harry got his nails painted a smoky gray blue and his hair trimmed and styled into a long messy French braid, the sides of his hairline getting cut short. Late night get ups where Fleur raided their parents butterbeer stash and Kalon instantly took a liking to the drink.

  
  


Kalon wondered if this was the moment he became Harry, just Harry again. Not a survivor, just a person who was trying to live. Or maybe it was a mix of the two?

  
  


He mostly spent his time in the library. With the wide towering shelves and high windows staring out towards the forest. Sitting by the windows with a book in hand and a cup of tea from one of the house-elves — Mippy — made it. Always adding a dash of cream to the green or black tea. She tried to bring him fruits, but it was making his stomach start to reject eating them from consuming them so often. The meat they had was usually cooked, something he couldn't handle without throwing up since his digestive tract had changed and rather detested the seasoned food with a passion. 

  
  


He stayed a few days longer than planned so now it was August 6th. Standing in the garden with the wind blowing his hair into his face and the deer hide cloak he had on floating behind him. The wolf skull was back on his face, hiding his captivating eyes and scarred skin. His feet were on the grass, boots in his bag. Feet showing his changed shape; paw-like in structure with long nails clipping each foot and pressing into the ground with each step for stability. 

  
  


There were only two people out tonight. Everybody else was asleep in the dead of night with the stars out twinkling.

  
  


“I'm going to leave.” Kalon wonders why he said it. He didn't need to announce his disappearance again. To leave people that cared about him. His throat felt closed; tongue like lead in his mouth as he could distinctly hear the girls breathing. Her heart beat that remained steady. 

  
  


“Will, you send letters? Document your travels?” The girl called back, beginning to walk closer to the boy who was in tears. A boy she came to know just by chance. The boy who appeared in an osprey form and kind eyes that held sorrow and pain yet helped her when she needed it the most. 

  
  


“I always will. The better question to ask, is if you will answer?” Kalon replied back. Turning his head towards the girl that came up to his shoulder with silvery blonde hair highlighted by a waxing moon. There was a splotchy blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a nightgown falling to her ankles underneath but no shoes on.

  
  


“I will, even though you are countries away,” she replied firmly. Tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder that had him whirling around. “Promise me you'll be safe though.”

  
  


“I don't want to make a promise I can't keep.”

  
  


And the wind was blowing softly know, creating her own music with the branches swaying and the grass whistling in their feet. Filling in the silence that stretched; a hand drawing to somebody's side, clenched fist and teeth biting down on a bloodied lip. 

  
  


“Then, gain. Don't look back. Fight your fears; change. Don't lose yourself to your mind; going insane as you watch a pattern like clockwork,” the eleven-year-old stated. Kalon wondered where she learned those words. Words that struck a chord in him like plucking the violin string in Fleurs room. It was sinking deeper into his flesh, worming its way inside.

  
  


He never really wanted it to leave.

  
  


_ He let a few tears slip. _

  
  


“Then you, know that sometimes people do everything right and they still lose. Mistakes happen, but how you learn from them depends, ” Kalon simply shrugged. 

  
  
  


“Will — will you tell them I said goodbye? That I loved Mippy's tea, Fleurs makeup skills, your mother's charm, and your dad's insight? And that — you — finally made my life worth living by meeting you all.” Kalon stammered, trying to get that awkward and cheesy sentence out. 

  
  


“ I will,” she promised and Kalon let a bitter smile curl across his lips.

  
  


“When the Triwizard tournament comes, I'm going to watch and cheer for Fleur.” He promised Fleur he would watch, no matter where in the world. Wherever he was sent a letter detailing the date, he would head over just to cheer her on since she wanted to enter this dangerous tournament. This tournament they spent countless hours studying up on.

  
  


“Then you better be there!” the girl shot back.

  
  


Kalon just laughed, throwing his head up into the air as he fondly messed up the girl's hair with ahead rub. “I will.” 

  
  


The silence stretched and the wind still whistled.

  
  


The girl nudged the boy, making a shooing motion with her hands with tears in her eyes. They were ready to fall but she was holding on to a thread ready to snap. 

  
  


Kalon just nodded, giving Gabrielle a sad smile. His form shifting into that of a grey to reddish-brown lynx with black spots. Body fluffy and paws thick. His ears were tufted, sticking up at the end as the cat turned to look at the girl once again. The famous lightning scar was still there, just toned down a small bit against the fur.

  
  


“Go you stupid, be free.”

  
  


And Kalon jumped over the white fence, setting out onto the other side of the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey want Kalon to end up in Romania and go to the dragon reserve. Unless you guys have a better idea, I'm going to have this baby boy geek out about dragons with Charlie.


	5. Yūgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalon travels from France to Romania. Stumbles through a portal into the magical world and meets dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually posted it. Do note, it's not beta read.

Switzerland was a beautiful country to pass through. He first went to Basal, noticing it was a bilingual city that had both German and French speakers and was one of the most beautiful places he has ever been. The architecture was old fashioned, showing centuries worth of knowledge in its buildings and stone pavement. The market was amazing, full of many different kinds of foods Kalon had never tried; the aroma of many cuisines drifting around that made his stomach rumble, but he remembered he barely had any money to buy them and try it. But he did take samples from some of the stands and asked what the dish was and if there was a recipe. He may need to get back into cooking as tea seemed to be something he rather enjoyed drinking and that involved boiling water.

  
  


Though, he decided to learn German as well after encountering a fair amount of Germans in the city. It wasn't too hard to learn, but it wasn't easy. Listening to the dialect and visiting the libraries that he often stumbled upon; it was possible to learn a fair amount of German in three weeks. 

  
  


Most of it was rather wild country with mountain sids and plateaus. There were many types of trees and plants he had never seen; maybe it was because of the hot and humid weather in August though? There were animals often, but Harry rather recognized most except a few birds and ground animals. But, the wide open range allowed him to gaze up at the stars without much light pollution and shift into an animal to fly higher or travel faster than he could as a human. 

  
  


Saorsa did drag him around a lot in the new country. She had never seen it before and was eager to learn it by flying around and staying up late. It led to a lot of sleepless nights which Kalon ended up getting sick with a fever, runny nose, and wet cough. Saorsa never really did try and drag him out of sleep so many times afterwards.

  
  


She did get him to stay longer in towns and cities they passed by. Saorsa was surprisingly keen on architecture and monuments, wanting to drag him along for the ride to sketch them out. They did get to go into a few, but Kalon rather hated the claustrophobic feel he got from them even if they were huge and the ceilings stretched dozens of feet high. There were just to many people; some running into him or brushing past his skin; it left a crawling feeling on him as though spiders were itching over his skin slowly or ants were crawling. 

  
  
  


Kalon did often stay up late at night on the roofs to sketch out the cities when the nightlights kept the city in bloom. People wandering around from drinking or just having fun. He sketched the river that ran by, and the bridges that overlapped it. 

  
  


At the parks in the cities and the forests; Kalon drew complicated details of the plants and animals. Analyzing their abilities and body structure through the multiple specimens he found. Sometimes, Kalon often chatted with them to get a scope of their abilities and what they looked like when nobody was looking.

  
  


Saorsa did steal a camera mid-way through Switzerland though. Kalon really didn't know what to do with this piece of technology even in the 21st century of 2003. 

Kalon didn't really want to take it since it was stolen, but after Saorsa refused to take it back. Kalon finally tried to figure out how it worked. Using the camera to take pictures of the wildlife and scenery that had a good resolution and detail to the photos. Taking to have the camera around his neck with the strap it came with in the package.

  
  


They ended up passing through the Switzerland Alps and spending over a week there over the sheer beauty and size there. Exploring every mountain, crook, and nanny that they could find; learning the dialect for many of the people there. 

  
  


Kalon jumped into the lake at high heights; twisting and diving as he splashed down to stare into the clear waters depths. Playing in the snow that was residing up on the northern mountaintops, and ran with the herds of animals that were often there. Enjoying the time spent breathing heavily and sucking in cold air that chilled his lungs; gazing out at the sunset and sunrise in the early hours of the morning. 

  
  


It was such a fun three weeks that had Kalon regretting to leave, but he had already documented most of the landscape and animals he could find.

  
  


The people in the town had begun to nickname him  _ ‘Forscher'  _ or German for explorer. There was an old lady that enjoyed telling stories of the region to him while she could barely walk from her arthritis. A little girl named Alex, who was blind and sometimes followed him when he went on hikes close to the town. He showed her the flower patch, that had many white flowers bordering the bank. There was a bakery near that was ran by a husband and wife; the husband was deaf in one ear from an ear injury. Kalon helped collect the wild berries and ingredients the two needed in the early morning when the sun was just rising up. But he often didn't talk much. Stretching over the mountains and reflecting across the water; the distant sound of an eagle cawing or the rooster making its daily morning call. 

  
  


Sometimes, a couple of foreigners who couldn't speak German; Kalon helped talked to. Well, he could only talk to them if they knew French or English which some did not. Rather, there were new languages he had learned like Polish, Dutch, Swedish, Hungarian, Russian. He did know a few phrases in each but not much. But, he was rather wild and struggled to not freak people out with his teeth that weren't human and all the twigs and leaves in his hair.

  
  


At least his German was fluent now.

  
  


When he left, he hugged the girl goodbye, who made a flower crown for him and Saorsa. Her mother hugged him for helping her daughter. The lady, who's name was Amilia, gave him a knitted shawl so he wouldn't get sick seeing as sometimes he would walk into her cottage with wet coughs and sneezing fits. She said that he reminded her of her son who was also an adventurer and tended to get sick easily. And the baker pair gave him a new sketchbook after seeing him draw in the corner of their store. Since, his camera was out of commission because it was charging in the bakery.

  
  


And then the two left, following directions to Austria that was the next country over to the east. Walking over mountains and streams; towns and through the cities. Listened to the snakes and raccoons that held news and the crows that flew by. Listened to the deer that talked about the weather and the rodents that complained of the cold.

  
  


Kalon couldn't help but learn about the cultures when he reached Austria. It was different in a sense, like it was its own place and maybe because it was apart of WW1 where it changed and had to deal with the fallout.

  
  


The mountainous climate that led to sore legs and temperatures even in September; getting cold on the mountain tops. The denseness of the woods, barely allowing him to see straight in the night. Snakes brushing past his legs, with a few biting him accidentally. 

  
  


There was skiing and snowboarding place nearby on one of the mountain tops. Lifts carrying people in snow gear, with those weird poles in hand and slides on their feet. Watching people from afar in the woods, snowboarding and skiing off of the mountains covered in snow; laughing or crashing. He wanted to join, but he wondered where he could buy them.

  
  


Kalon did manage to get a snowboard, after a guy gave up trying after facepalming into the snow and essentially just gave it to him once he saw him watching. And Kalon didn't regret a single moment of it. Snowboarding down the mountain at high speeds, the wind rushing past your hair and articles of snow entering your lungs; the sudden swings of movement or landings you had to make when you hit an object or has to dodge one; sent adrenaline into his bloodstream as he kept making more daredevil moves and difficult jumps before reaching the end, skidding to a halt. 

  
  


Kalon promised to himself that he would do that again. 

  
  


There was a music festival going on, playing different themes of music that filled through the air. Dances filled the streets in colorful clothing, twirling in there long and fluffy skirts. Instruments he had never seen before playing loud yet beautiful music. Or the ballet plays he managed to get into, watching the flexible movements and twirls the performers did with rapt vision. 

  
  


It was amazing as the cities and towns still stayed alive at night. Their were drinks and food that Kalon managed to drink a sip of champagne before deciding he hated it. 

  
  


Most of the time in the cities, he resulted to charging his camera so it didn't die. 

  
  


It was somehow well built country, but also very green. Having many mountainous landscapes and trees that stretched beyond the full extent he could see. Kalon documented what he could find, noting the steadying differences in temperature as it was rather warm once he left the high peaks of the mountain. 

  
  


They ended up detouring to the capital near the northeastern side of the country. Saorsa wanted to look at the Volksgarten and St. Stephen's Cathedral that towered over them both. Tremendous architecture put into building the interior and exterior as they did the tour through it, managing to also visit Belvedere Museum to gaze at all the artwork surrounding its walls. It was so enormous, they ended up spending most of the day inside the museum before they had to leave the capital of Austria after spending a good four days exploring the place. 

  
  


Then they headed southwest, the temperature changing as it got more temperate before they crossed into Hungary. It was, after all, October now. 

  
  


Hungary had many things, itching to be discovered. Like the language that was now Hungarian; vowing to learn it before he leaves. Kalon usually visited the library through the places he passed or talked to the locals that were there. Trying to better understand how to speak it. Their was huge grasslands, large lakes, and rivers that ran through the country. A lot of art and music was common, as well as the cuisine he saw; he rather did wonder what it was since they had many new smells like Austria did. 

  
  


Many buildings were hundreds of years old as Kalon and Saorsa headed into the capital of Hungary which was Budapest. He didn't stay long in Budapest, seeing as he still had half of the country left to travel, but did reside in most of the parks and forests he could find. In a sense, he was homeless, but Kalon shrugged the fact off.weren't wasn't really any mountains, hills yes, but mountains no, as he traveled towards Romania, getting closer to the border. Most of it was developed, yet there were spaces of forests and grasslands, but it wasn't sparse as there were many towns he had passed through There was a nature preserve near the border, he did stop in to, but it was rather small, yet still held beautifully sights and had wild cows. 

  
  


Now, he was in Romania.

  
  


With a camera that had been stolen, around his neck; two full sketchbooks full of plants and animals from his travels, and many new scratches and calluses on his fingers. He quite looked like hell as he walked over the border in his cloak and trousers, the boots were off as he wanted to preserve their use and feel the grass underneath the sols of his feet again. The shawl was in his bag that had gotten a featherweight and expansion charm when he was at the Delacour's. They sent letters, but it every few weeks. They started school up again and were talking about the Triwizard Tournament and how they were in another country competing. 

  
  


The first task was November 24th at Hogwarts. A long flight.

  
  


( _ How long has it been since he was in Britain? five years? Or was it six?) _

  
  


Three months since he left France. 

  
  


It was November 3rd now, a cold wind blowing through the branches holding onto autumn leaves. Tickling his nose as another gust of wind blew past him on the ground. His eyes traveled up towards the cloudy sky; overcast and the promise of rain in the humid air as Kalon just stood in the middle of the clearing. He wasn't doing anything, rather sitting on the cliff of a mountain with more rolling hills beneath him. 

  
  


There was ice coating the grass and leaves, the water freezing in the creek, and the ground ice cold. Hard to know dig through and pull of vegetables to snack on as the roots were now frozen into the terrain. 

  
  


He took to being a Eurasian Lynx and the Snowy Owl to travel deeper into Romania, but took most of his time into traveling, the coats kept him warm and the lynx's paws made it easier to travel without slipping on the slippery foil. Most of the nights reached below zero, having him and Saorsa to cuddle into each other with the torn blankets for warmth. 

  
  


Kalon rather let the lynx do what it wants. 

  
  


But now, he was in control as a human, documenting a brown bear with its cubs before hibernation with sharp eyes and hands having trouble not trembling. He wanted to get closer, but they were currently scavenging and he did not want to bother them. His heart was beating in his chest as he inched closer, stepping over the light snow that had fallen the night before. A pencil was in his mouth being nervously gnawed on as he placed his hand on the fir tree bark. 

  
  


Then the bear snapped up, and Kalon could barely breathe. Was his scent blowing towards them? It currently was upwind and not downwind. He began to notice how animals were more inclined to notice his scent, which really started making it hard to hunt with all the wind. 

  
  


“ _ Come out two leg dweller, you may be sneaky but you do not camouflage well,”  _ the bear boomed. Her voice was husky and deep as the two cubs near her, huddled closer to her hind legs. Kalon walked closer with his head bowed and hands resting on his camera with a white-knuckled grip. Saorsa was trailing behind him, huffing out white puffs of air

  
  


“ _ I mean you no harm, feared mother. I am currently just documenting the wildlife,”  _ Kalon replied. Stepping out of the trees and into the open. His heart thudded in his chest, feeling as though it jumped into his throat. He had never talked to a brown bear before! They had a bit off a heavy accent that was kinda hard to understand, but Kalon got the gist of it.

  
  


“ _ You speak the truth dweller,”  _ the mother huffed, sniffing the air again. “ _ Tell me, how can you get past the fields?” _

  
  


“ _ I — I beg your pardon, feared mother?”  _ Kalon stammered. What fields? There weren't any fields when he passed through her into the forest. He was already on day five in Romania, did this mean he was missing something important? Or dodged around some place??

  
  


“ _ Are all two-leg dwellers this stupid?”  _ She huffed, raising an eye.

  
  


“ _ I think?”  _ Kalon replied unsurely. God, he just shoved everybody under the bus at that.

  
  


She let a garbled laugh, throwing her head back before straightening her gaze on him. “ _ You smell of magic, dweller. Wild and untenable; full of forests and animal scents. If you search farther, maybe you'll find more of your kind; I have only heard rumors though.”  _ With that, she gave a bark to her cubs, and turned away to go and forage some more.

  
  


Leaving behind a nervous, stuttering Kalon who struggled to get air into his lungs and ended up falling to his knees in two inches of snow before onto his back. The camera falling onto his chest a bit to harshly before he pushed it to his shoulder. Staring up at the leaves that were being stripped away, except for the pines that stayed and had pinecones falling around the base.

  
  


“What,” wheezed Kalon, still coming to terms of what happened. 

  
  


“ _ You got sassed by a brown bear, nice job,”  _ Saorsa commented dryly.

  
  


Kalon shot her a death glare, propping himself up onto his elbows. “Not helping. But, she said about finding more of ‘my kind’, does she mean people like Fleur and Gabrielle?” Kalon asked her. 

  
  


Standing up, Kalon shook off the snow and fixed his bag. 

  
  


Saorsa shrugged, “How should I know?” She asked, looking up at the sky. She had been growing steadily now, so she was up to his head at this point. “Mails here.”

  
  


Just as she said that, a Great Grey Owl came soaring out of the sky, its talons carrying a letter addressed to him. The male bird made one last turn in the sky before diving towards his outstretched arm. Landing with talons digging into his skin even if the cloak was over it; huffing and puffing; trying to regain its breath from the long flight.

  
  


“ _ Why must you be so far away?”  _ the owl wheezed, it's head drooping a bit as Kalon could hear the heavy breaths. Beginning to run his fingers down their breast feathers.

  
  


“Sorry, Mouse, I travel a lot so we're currently in Romania. It must have been a long flight from England,” Kalon admitted. Walking deeper into the forest with the owl on his shoulder with Saorsa watching. He wondered why the Delacours had named their owl Mouse. 

  
  


“ _ You think!?”  _ Mouse snapped back, clashing his beak angrily against each other. “ _ I had to fly across the channel! Jee, just take the letter. They said it was urgent.”  _ Mouse held out the letter in his talons, slightly pinching the edges of the envelope as Kalon took it.

  
  


Furrowing his brow, Kalon ripped the top off of the envelope and withdrew the paper inside. Noticing the hastily written scribbling of Gabrielle but as well as Fleur in another paragraph. That was strange; they usually wrote on two separate pieces of paper and Fleurs was so rushed, words were pushed together at some point. 

  
  


_ Kalon! Fleur was selected as the champion of Beauxbatons! WOOOOOOO!!! There is also Victor Krum here; he's a famous Qudditch seeker from Bulgaria and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Hogwarts is quite an amazing castle too! There's moving staircases, portraits and ghosts that walk around, some of the knights in shining armor moved, and there's a cat called Mrs. Norris! She isn't the best but I like her.  _

_ Oh well, sis wants the paper now! Good luck on Romania!!! _

_ with best wishes, Gabrielle _

  
  


_ Kalon, there's something wrong with the cup. I know, you told us to never use your real name Harry Potter considering it hasn't been used in years, but — the cup. It spat out your name! Do you know what this means? They know you are not dead and will probably be searching for you. The people who came inside were surprised when Ludo Bagman told us that your name had been entered. My favorite reaction was from the hook-nosed professor; he turned a sickly shade of white; let out a snarl, before turning on his heel. But this now means they are going to find you or else you'll lose your magic. You may need to come to Hogwarts then to compete — the first task is November 24th; be safe.  _

_ Will notify you if anything else comes up. Good luck in Romania and please be safe!! _

_ with love, Fleur _

  
  
  


Kalon kept paling which each word Fleur had said in her part of the letter, the sinking feeling in his stomach plummeted with a sinking feeling, struggling not to hack up last night's hamster. Oh god — he was in the Triwizard Tournament! But how? He couldn't have entered his name? Did somebody wants him to be put into this tournament? Was there a motive behind this? 

  
  


Saorsa must have noticed his white face and snatched the letter out of his hands. She could read a few of the words but ended up whirling her head towards him with scared, white eyes. “ _ What is it?! What is wrong?” _

  
  


Kalon choked on his next words: “I'm — I'm in the tournament.”

  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Who the fuck—”  _ Saorsa cursed. Lashing her tail back on forth. 

  
  


They were currently sitting down on a pile of rocks. Mouse was also there, eating a rat Kalon had freshly caught for him.

  
  


“Language!” Kalon snapped.

  
  


“ _ Whom the fuck,”  _ Saorsa retorted. Kalon just sighed, but gave up. Waving his hand for her to carry on as he bit into the pigeon he had caught. “ _ Put you into the tournament?” _

  
  


“ _ Fate. Fate hates me, but mother nature is my true mom. Fate can just — die, I'm so done with her shit,”  _ Kalon just sighed. Mouse just choked on his rat.

  
  


Saorsa just let out an irritated huff at that but didn't dispute it. “ _ The fields, the bear was talking about; there are fields surrounding this place, like its protecting a parallel paradox. We may be able to find its entrance and see what's on the other side,”  _ Saorsa pointed out, cocking her head sideways.

  
  


“I wish you had told me that earlier, but now it is time for an adventure!” Kalon cheered, excited for a bit of an adventure as he ravished down the rest of his pigeon and stood up a bit to fast. Stretching out his arms and slipping on the knitted shawl so he would be less likely to get cold.

  
  


Mouse just rolled his eyes but flew up to Kalon's shoulder. “ _ I can show you where it is, but be warned. It can be a weird feeling to pass through — for humans,”  _ Mouse admitted. 

  
  


Kalon just smiled, asking Mouse and Saorsa to lead the way in the nighttime forest. It was not a full moon yet, but clouds stretched over the sky, concealing most of it with gray clouds. The temperature plummeting as his breath came out in puffy breaths and the cold slashed at his face when the wind blew. The paws of his feet felt numb but it was an afterthought feeling that Kalon didn't dwell on.

  
  


He focused on the way the trees blew in the wind, the branches bending and the leaves being ripped off except for the pine trees and the fir trees that were still a dim green in November. Their were very few noises, making the forest as silent as ever except for the distant clatters of footsteps and the cracking of twigs. 

  
  


He liked Romania already. It held a mystical feel to it, like any noise could disturb its presence. 

  
  


They seemed to be walking for hours, or maybe it was minutes? He lost track a while ago. Heading deeper into the forest so that barely any light reached them, but that was fine for them. Kalon could see in the dark.

  
  


Then they stopped. Suddenly slamming on the brakes as Kalon nearly toppled forward when Saorsa just suddenly stopped in front of a tree. 

  
  


It was an innocuous fir tree. Intricate carvings of wood swirling and dancing around on the bark as Kalon just turned to Saorsa with an eyebrow raised. Where they supposed to walk through the tree or something? 

  
  


“ _ Where here _ .”

  
  


“Its a tree, ” Kalon replied. 

  
  


“ _ A magical tree,”  _ Saorsa corrected. Walking forward, she pressed her beak against a knot of the wood, her black horns skimming its surface with forked tongs before she stepped back. Watching as the wood began to peel back. Its shape-changing and morphing with little noise before it became a shimmering oval of colors splashed together on a transparent white canvas. 

  
  


Kalon quickly took a picture of it, documenting it for further study.

  
  


“ _ On we go,”  _ Mouse said. Taking off from Kalon's shoulder in silent flight only to fly through the shimmering portal with a small splash. Then came Saorsa who looked back at him when she was halfway through.

  
  


“ _ Hurry, it'll close soon.”  _ Before she stepped through it, leaving Kalon alone on the other side.

  
  


And Kalon jumped through the shimmering, transparent portal into the other side.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He ended up falling flat on his face once he got out. Ignoring Saorsa chuckling as he gradually stood up and instantly realized how different it was. 

  
  


He wasn't in the forest that he had been traveling in for two days, no, this was someplace else. 

  
  


The woods, they stretched far above his head, there branches twining and leaves stretching far and thin. Moss was hanging down from the branches at high heights, threatening to touch the ground covered in ice and leaves. The forest foliage was covered in mushrooms that sometimes glowed and plants he has never seen before. The plants twisted and grabbled along the floor or up the sides of trees. There was lights dancing in the forest, sometimes fading then lighting back up again. It was all so strange, yet wonderful at the same time. His eyes trying to see farther into the dark woods that stretched into the air that smelled of sulfur and fresh pine.

  
  


“This place is  _ amazing,”  _ Kalon said in awe. Was there different plants and animals here? Did they have uses in medicine or perhaps rituals? Another language?

  
  


” _ Welcome to the magical world,”  _ Saorsa just responded with. Beginning to lead the way as Mouse flew ahead and Kalon trailed behind. Looking at the plants that suddenly moved closer like a snake or when one of the light creatures landed on his arm before flying off. 

  
  


It was all so ethereal. Taking out his camera, Kalon began to take pictures of this new place. Did this mean there were other magical worlds out there? Like, were there more in different countries like Hungary, Austria, and Switzerland? Did magical places have different creatures than those of mundanes?

  
  


He didn't know.

  
  


And that excited him. 

  
  


There was a plant that had teeth in it when he walked past, another that was wrapped up like a python. A red flower with sharp pincers, he was rather tempted to touch it and see what it could do but Saorsa was leaving him behind. There was a purple and white flower with long stalks, rising up towards the night sky but not blooming. 

  
  


Kalon had to duck past a few huge leafy ferns and brush some of the overhanging branches away. He could feel the beginning of fatigue from staying up late. His eyes drooping, his steps slowing down with eyes lingering in places a moment longer. 

  
  


“We should find a place to sleep,” Kalon admitted. Catching up to Saorsa and Mouse with steady steps.

  
  


“ _ Yeah,”  _ Saorsa yawned in reply. Taking a detour off the dirt path they were currently on towards the forest. Kalon trusted her, so he didn't comment when they ended up in some sort of valley with deep cracks and ridges. Valley wasn't the right word; canyon more likely. Water that ran at the deep bottom of the ravine, stretching and twisting before making a sharp right; disappearing from sight.

  
  


Rolling mountain peaks encircled the flat place with barely any trees that weren't bordering the side. All around the clifftops were the only source of green that Kalon could see: forests of pine, fir, beech, oak, and elm were easily identifiable. There was the smell of cinders and meat in the air and Kalon wondered if there had been burning lately. Holes were inside the mountains and deep cracks where the smell of cinders and ash were the strongest. 

  
  


“I think something already lives here — I don't want to bother them,” Kalon admitted.

  
  


They headed down the ravine on the path there, sticking close to the wall to not fall off.

  
  


“ _ Don't worry _ ,” Saorsa replied flippantly, walking into one of the caves with Mouse on her back, dozing off. “ _ The dragons are quite nice.”  _

  
  


Kalon choked, “dragons? Did I hear you right?” 

  
  


“Yep!” Saorsa said, popping the ‘p’. She kept trotting along inside and Harry noticed the smooth walls full of claw marks and strange runes. Did caves passed down from generation to generation? Some looks old and a few newer than the rest as they traveled farther down and it was starting to get warmer, smelling more of ash and loud snores that shook the walls. 

  
  


Kalon was getting more nervous as time passed on but then Saorsa paused. Standing straight and firm as sounds of rumbling grew closer, clicks and patterns, stones skipping and claws scraping against rock as the dragon drew closer. 

  
  


“ _ Who dare enters the den of me?”  _ The voice boomed, shaking the walls and making dust fall down. Their voice was deep, and chilling, it had a heavy accent over it that he found was mostly in bears and larger creatures. Anticipation and fear pounded in his ribcage like drum, echoing throughout his bones.

  
  


“ _ Nesting Mother, we mean you no harm. Me and my two-leg needs a place to rest the night,”  _ Saorsa called back. She then dropped into a bow.

  
  


Kalon followed suit once he saw a few flames flickering from the mouth of the dragon. Golden yellow eyes peeking out of the darkness with black scales and ivory horns creating a beautiful yet dangerous appearance Dropping down to his knees, Kalon stretched out his body in a bow, not daring to look up. 

  
  


“ _ Two-leg?”  _ the mother huffed, her neck stretching closer towards Kalon so that her breath blew some of his hair away. “ _ We do not allow, two-legs in are dens.”  _

  
  


“If not — I'll just leave, I don't mind sleeping in the forest, honestly Saorsa _ ,”  _ Kalon pointed out. Turning his head towards his fated companion. 

  
  


“ _ You speak and tell the truth,”  _ The dragon crowed, previous anger gone and replaced with something that sounded like pure joy and hope. A few more flames spewed from her mouth illuminating them up clearly. “ _ There hasn't been a Speaker in centuries! What is your name Speaker?”  _

  
  


“Kalon! Are we allowed to get up from our bow? I don't want to get up without permission _ ,”  _ Kalon pointed out. The flames were rather warm, warmer than outside thankfully.

  
  


“ _ Oh — yes! You may rise,”  _ The mother said. 

  
  


“Thank you _ !”  _ Kalon chirped, brushing off dust that had collected on his knees. He stretched out his arms and fixed his bag since it was leaning heavily against his back earlier. It was quite heavy.

  
  


“ _ Do you know where we could stay the night inside of your den Nesting Mother? We know your nesting and don't want to disturb your eggs,”  _ Saorsa pointed out. 

  
  


“ _ Yes, there is, just follow me,”  _ The nesting mother replied. Turning around so that her tail could be seen. Long crests of ivory horns traveling down her spine, ending in a long jagged horn at the end swung back and forth against the ground. 

  
  


Kalon really didn't want to ever face the end of the tail like that in a fight or a stand-off. It looked like it could shred him to half! 

  
  


“Is it polite to ask if you have a name we can call you by? It's fine if you don't! I don't know the naming system for dragons,” Kalon rambled, unable to contain his excitement. There was a long and drawn out sigh from Saorsa who already didn't look prepared for a whole ton of questions.

  
  


“ _ I am honored you ask for my name, it is Sahrozul,”  _ Sahrozul replied with a bit of humor, having obviously caught onto Kalon's excitement. 

  
  


She suddenly stopped, and turned to face them, flicking a claw towards a nest full of straw, furs, and pelts all wrapped around a clutch of eggs. “_You can sleep in the nest,” _Sahrozul said.

  
  


“Are — are you sure? I don't want to be a bother and sleep in your nest full of eggs,” Kalon stammered. Glancing nervously at the dragon whose scales he couldn't see clearly, except for her wings that had golden yellow highlights. He quickly shrugged off his bag and laid it against a rock, taking off his camera in case it accidentally dropped or scratched one of the eggs. Grabbing his diary, sketchbook, pens and pencils to sketch this moment. He could write it back in the letter to Fleur!

  
  


“ _ It's fine. Doesn't this time of month get cold for two-legs anyway?”  _ Sahrozul pointed out like it was an obvious statement. Kalon figured dragons didn't know much about humans.

  
  


“True,” Kalon admitted. Rolling his shoulders, he carefully walked over to the nest that was warm to the touch as his paws walked against the covering of it. He didn't touch the eggs but did say “hello” and complimented them on how beautiful the shells were. They were iridescent and shining.

  
  


Taking a seat near the edge of the nest, he set down his supplies and stretched as he laid down. Humming in content at how soft it was. Saorsa laid down next to him, looking amused at his supplies. 

  
  


Then the 50-foot dragon came next, curling around them with her snout just resting beside her tail. Her legs were jutted out with arms and talons posed and pointed straight towards her body. Wings were tucked into her side. A curious eye was trained on them as her nose spewed wisps of smoke. “ _ What is it you have there, Speaker?”  _ Her voice had a hint of curiosity yet suspiciousness in it. 

  
  


“Don't worry, please. It's just my diary and sketchbook. You see — I make it a mission to document all the new animals and plants I discover. Right now, im adding you in. Could you tell me what species you are, if that's okay?” Kalon rushed. Opening both books, he began rapidly writing his new diary entry down on his day. Recapping the encounter with the bear, Delacour's letter, the portal, travel through the mystical forest, before ending it off with the dragon.

  
  


“ _ You humor me. I am a Hungarian Horntail. There are many more dragons and animals here, if you stay, I'll show you around. The two-legs come quite early to feed us,”  _ Sahrozul answered. 

  
  


“Thank you a lot!” Kalon chirped, beginning to sketch out Sahrozul and jot down little notes that he has noticed so far. But mostly drew and sketched out the eggs, noting the array of colors and how they shined. The dragons were absolutely fascinating!

  
  


“ _ Great,”  _ Saorsa mumbled, “ _ Now you'll keep him up all night asking questions.”  _

  
  


The mother just gave a rumble sound that Kalon realized was a laugh. “ _ Little ones need rest, even Speakers. ”  _

  
  


Kalon just huffed, but set down his pencil into his sketchbook of the half-completed dragon and notes. He still needed to get a front and more clear side-view. Did they have other colored scales then black? Maybe they shined multiple colors in different lights? Yawning, Kalon curled up into a ball over his books. 

  
  


“Goodnight,” Kalon mumbled sleepily.

  
  


“ _ Goodnight little ones,”  _ Sahrozul murmured. 

  
  


Saorsa was already dead asleep as Kalon closed his eyes and passed out.

  
  
  
  
  


Kalon awoke to yelling and winced, trying to cover his ears and curl up closer to the eggs. “Make it stop…” Kalon whined softly and almost inaudibly. 

  
  


It continued.

  
  


Sighing in defeat, Kalon slowly got up, instantly noticing that Sahrozul wasn't around them and currently yelling and screeching at another dragon. This one was a smaller dragon, green in color with bright purple eyes, two sets of horns protruding from its skull and 3, jagged talons on each limb. Its mouth was open, revealing a long jagged teeth and pink gums, a forked tongue that flicked out into the air.

  
  


There wasn't much light inside, but there were a few streams reaching the bottom of the cave, highlighting the fighting dragons scales.

  
  


“ _ I'll ask again, Sahrozul, why do you have a two-leg chick in your nest?”  _ The green dragon bellowed. It was standing strong and proud for a dragon that was less than twice the size of the Hungarian Horntail clearly guarding her nest. Her tail spike was flicking and wings shielding her eggs and himself from sight as he could smell smoke coming from her mouth and nose. 

  
  


Saorsa was off standing to the side, protecting his bag and camera firmly with hisses and growls. Mouse was alert too, his feathers puffed up and face high.

  
  


“ _ It is none of your business Fahvahsil,”  _ Sahrozul snapped back. Getting more irritated at the other nesting dragon if the tell tale sign of her spines beginning to flare up was anything.

  
  


“I'm sorry, if I am causing a commotion,” Kalon piped up. Standing up and brushing off any straw or hay that may have gotten on him or his clothes. Grabbing his supplies, he made his way out of the nest, careful to not touch the eggs.

  
  


Jumping over the nesting mother's tail, he patted the black scales in reassurance before drawing back. Was he allowed to do that? He didn't really know yet. “We didn't mean to barge in on your territory after all,” Kalon said after some silence. He fumbled with a pencil in his hands before hooking it around his ear. 

  
  


It was almost comical to watch the behavior change in the short green, dragon's stature as he came out of the nest and over the smug-looking dragons tail. Her bottom jaw unhinging and eyes widening in shock and surprise. “ _ They — he speaks!”  _ the dragon sputtered. 

  
  


“ _ Yep! Take that,”  _ Sahrozul boasted. Shaking her neck and head before it swung towards him looking fresh and ready in the morning. “ _ There's some food left over, I don't know if two-legs eat it raw or cooked so I didn't touch it.”  _ She shuffled uncomfortably, probably inexperienced with his species but then again, he wasn't like any other human.

  
  


“Thank you! That was really considerate of you!” Kalon just chirped up, flashing a smile before heading towards his bag. ( _ The nesting mother puffed up her chest proudly.) _ He decided to leave it there, but grabbed his camera. Letting Mouse perch on his shoulder as he grumbled about being awoke early and Saorsa who was nearly falling on her feet.

  
  


They began walking towards the entrance, were the scent of carrion was drifting into the cave. The runes and claw marks were easily seen. The two dragons were behind chatting, but Kalon could feel the eyes of the green dragon on his back. Analyzing and inspecting him to see if he was safe. 

  
  


“ _ She woke up — hours before you!”  _ Saorsa was complaining, leaning against him as she struggled to stay awake. 

  
  


“Morning bird _ ?”  _ Kalon guessed, smiling nervously but grabbed lightly onto her wing. She was too tall for him to reach her back without stretching his shoulder too much. 

  
  


“ _ Morning bird!”  _ Saorsa scoffed. “ _ More like wake-up-before-sun-rise-bird.”  _

  
  


“ _ Oh. This is why I wake up later now, you always complained about how early I got up,”  _ Kalon pointed out with a raised eye. He still did occasionally wake up at sunrise, but that was if he was being spiteful or couldn't sleep. 

  
  


Saorsa huffed, unable to come up with a reply. 

  
  


The light of the den was getting closer, brighter and brighter as Kalon squinted his eyes to see. Noticing the carcass of a few cows, he was quite curious about this new food. Mouse flew off his shoulder next to the few carcasses, stalking around it and inspecting. Its large ribcage, perfect for building some type of armor or tools. Small pools of blood were still on the floor, but grabbing a piece of raw meat off the bones, he popped it into his mouth. Eyes lighting up at the flavor.

  
  


“This is so good! Saorsa, Mouse, come try!” Kalon exclaimed. 

  
  


Kalon had a few more pieces, since he still wasn't a heavy eater as Saorsa gulped down a big chunk. Mouse decided he didn't like it and took off to go hunt, flying out into the bright sunlight.

  
  


“ _ Glad you liked it. Now, I would come and try to explore with you, but I need to keep my eggs warm. Fahvihsil will show you around the reserve,”  _ Sahrozul pointed out. Looking expectedly at the green dragon with narrowed eyes.

  
  


“ _ Mmph!”  _ She snorted, but didn't say no (that was a win in his book since some species were less cooperative than others.) 

  
  


“Thank you both!” Kalon said. He whispered a quick cleaning spell before grabbing his supplies and walked towards the green dragon. Saorsa just watched and Kalon just concluded she was too tired to go flying so early.

  
  


“I hope you can fly,” Fahvihsil stated, jumping out of the entrance and diving towards the ground before suddenly opening her wings, riding an air current as she floated adjacent to the cave. She signaled with her head up towards the sky.

  
  


Kalon followed suit, letting out a loud whoop of laughter as he jumped off, feeling the cold wind bash into him. Whipping his hair back making it stream and slap him in the face repeatedly, but it felt amazing to just feel like you were floating in the air. His eyes took in the sight of the azure blue sky, white clouds dotting the sky as the sun's rays streamed inside. Illuminating scales and dragons beginning to appear. He could see the flashes of green and pale scales of the dragon floating adjacent to Sahrozul's cave. Taking in a breath of the frosty air, he turned onto his stomach and held out his legs. 

  
  


Clutching his stuff tighter, Kalon quickly changed into the Eurasian Eagle Owl before he hit the ground. its talons and beak holding his supplies as he spread out his wings and instantly shot up towards the sky from the air current. His keen amber orifices taking in the ravines image more clearly as he drew higher. Seeing more of the holes and the water cascading down.

  
  


The dragon looked impressed as she began to flap her wings and fly out of the ravine. Kalon followed suit with eagerness as they launched out. 

  
  


He did a flip in the air, as he spread out his wings and hovered alongside the green dragon. Eyes widening in shook.

  
  


The reserve was different in the day than it was at night. He could truly see its beauty and the trees. The way the snowy mountain tops sloped, leading to a huge glittering lake surrounded by hills full of trees. The ground was like a plateau, stretching with grasses and flowers on top as behind him there was a rocky cliff with a path leading down, stretching above and farther were he couldn't see. A few lone trees sat around, dragons curled near them in the shade or up flying in the air. A few untouched farm animals were grazing around, munching on the rich grass. 

  
  


It was absolutely, stunningly celestial. 

  
  


“It's so beautiful,” Kalon breathed, flying besides the hovering dragon watching him.

  
  


“ _ It is, isn't it? Tell me, what are your motives _ ?” Fahvihsil asked.

  
  


“I want to document and record the wildlife, help people understand creatures alike. How we can help preserve their habitats. I want to save and study them,” Kalon said determinedly. Turning his head towards her.

  
  


She didn't respond but just asked, “ _ What is your name?” _

  
  


“Kalon,” he replied confused. 

  
  


Fahvihsil shook her head, clicking her tongue in reply. “ _ That won't do, truly doesn't suit you. How about Vættir? I think that works for a free spirit like you,”  _ she replied.

  
  


Kalon really wasn't in the mood to gain another nickname, but a nickname from a dragon felt like an honor and his pride swelled enormously. “I like that.” 

  
  


And the dragon gave some sort of weird smile where their lip curled back and lifted to reveal teeth. A menacing smile then. Before, she dove back towards the ground and took off towards the lake with Kalon rapidly flying behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Kalon another nickname, it means spirit in Norse.  
He'll meet Charlie, don't worry; next chapter will be...interesting.  
Saorsa is being a great character.


	6. Labradorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons. Research. Responding to the Delacour's letter. Charlie. Portkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about taking so log, like oh boy, I sure did procrastinate on this, but, thankfully -- it is longer, so I hope that makes up for it.

There's a sense of freedom that comes from when you are flying.

The wind that carries you up towards the sky, bringing you up towards the clouds that are frigid to the touch. You cut threw them, feeling the water droplets hit your body as you turn, angling your limbs back towards the ground to do a swoop. The air whistles past you, creating their own music that changes with every turn and every shift of your body. Your laughing, watching the ground cone closer as you pull a dangerous stunt just before you hit it, skimming past the ground with your feet as you rise back up. 

  
  


The air is cold, slicing through your skin. But adrenaline keeps you warm as you swoop and dive, trying not to let thoughts consume you. Eat you alive. 

  
  


Kalon always felt more free as a bird then he has as a human. Those gangly limbs, always growing with no feathers or fur to keep him warm. The wind can't whistle through his ears unless he is someplace high where the world stretches around him in different colors. But, this body was his own; changes and everything. Adapting to his wishes. 

  
  


He was just a human in another world after all. 

  
  


But was he really just a human? Maybe a mutated one that changed to fit their environment. That's survival though, isn't it? 

  
  


Letting out a small sigh, Kalon spun to where Fahvihsil was, currently chilling by the lake underneath, flipping through his sketchbook. It was currently the mid-afternoon and the sun was high overhead but weak as cold air still entered his lungs fervently.

  
  


She raised her head from the sketchbook towards where a human was now standing instead of an Eurasian Eagle Owl. “ _ Vættir, you have nice drawings,”  _ she complimented, still flipping through the book as Kalon grinned proudly in reply. 

  
  


“ _ Thank you! I hope to add even more species to the book like — you all! I have never seen a dragon before and it is absolutely fascinating! I'm half done with Sahrozul — could I do you next unless you're uncomfortable with it,”  _ Kalon admitted. Rambling as he tried to control his hands acting out whatever he said. He ended up giving up and plopped himself next to the dragon that looked rather amused. 

  
  


“_Mmmmm, alright. Ask away, Vættir,” _said Fahvihsil. Leaning her head down on the grass as her eyes looked up towards him. Kalon flipped to the next page in his sketchbook, grabbing his pencil and currently drawing out Fahvihsil when he saw her flying. 

  
  


“ _ What breed are you? Do you have specific abilities associated with that breed?”  _ Kalon asked, slipping another pencil behind his ear as he sketched carefully. 

  
  


“ _ Two-legs calm my species the Common Welsh Green. We often live in mountainous areas in Wales and have a unique roar then dragons. We also breath narrow jets of fire,”  _ She puffed, clearly proud. 

  
  


“ _ Amazing,”  _ Kalon whispered. He began jotting down notes in the side of the page. Detailing abilities; sharp claws, fire, their unique roar, size, and height with great accuracy. “ _ Could you open your mouth so I could see your teeth, please? I just want to make sure I get it right.”  _

  
  


Fahvihsil opened her mouth, showing shorter, but much more teeth than the Hungarian Horntail. Her tongue was forked and very slim as Kalon sketched out two dragon heads: one with its mouth open, the other with its mouth open and shooting fire.

  
  


“ _ Thank you,”  _ Kalon said after finishing. He set the sketchbook down in front of her to see how it was looking so far. 

  
  


“ _ If it is okay— what do your eggs look like and average amount of eggs laid in a clutch?”  _ Kalon asked. Watching as she went over the page with great interest.

  
  


“ _ I will —,”  _ Fahvihsil paused, turning to him. “—  _ allow it. Are eggs are an earthy brown flecked with green laid in clutches of two to five. Though, there was one time a female had laid six eggs. _ ” 

  
  


Kalon nodded and sketched out the eggs near the drawing of the dragon. Putting little bullet points of the information Fahvihsil said and the fact about one female laying six eggs once. Adding more finer details to the drawing before he stopped and nodded, closing the book and setting it down. 

  
  


“ _ What are you working on now?”  _ Fahvihsil asked, opening the sketchbook with a claw to her page.

  
  


“ _ A letter. Its to my friend's up in Britain right now,”  _ Kalon chirped. Ripping out a page of his diary as he began to write his letter.

  
  


_ Dear, Gabrielle and Fleur, _

_ Why?! I honestly really don't want to go back to Britain since Romania is resolving to be amazing! I wonder who wants to kill me that bad to be in the tournament also, congrats Fleur on getting in. I knew you could do it! But, I will be back in Britain soon but the dragons are turning out to be amazing so I'll be procrastinating to go there.  _

_ Did you know the Common Welsh has a unique roar? I'm talking to Fahvihsil (Common Welsh Green) currently and shes being amazing help. I got a nickname from her too in dragon tongue named Vættir. This place is amazing honestly. It would be funny if they did dragons for the First Task. _

_ I've attached some current sketches of the reserve! Please enjoy! I'll be seeing you guys soon anyway! _

_ Love, Kalon _

  
  


Kalon looked at his letter and nodded. Waving his hand, he copied the sketches of the reserve as he put two fingers in his mouth and let out a high whistle to call Mouse. While waiting, he grabbed some of the bending twigs near and wrapped the paper together, creating a small handle so Mouse could carry it.

  
  


A grey blur came crashing out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of them. “ _ Mouse is ready for delivering!”  _ Mouse chirped, clicking his beak. 

  
  


“ _ Hi Mouse! Here's the current letter to Fleur and Gabrielle,”  _ Kalon replied, holding out the letter as Mouse grabbed it with his sharp talons. Stretching his wings, he launched into the sky, rising steadily up before taking off Northwest. Kalon watched him leave, before Fahvihsil nudged him.

  
  


“ _ That whistle thing earlier, is that your call?”  _ She asked curiously. 

  
  


Kalon just blinked, before understanding what she was saying and shaking his head. “ _ No, it's a whis— _ ” Kalon was interrupted as an invisible force pounced on him, knocking him to the ground before the creature reappeared, being Saorsa with hs bone flute in her mouth. Fahvihsil was about to flame her before she realized who it was and set her head back down on the grass. 

  
  


“ _ Got you,”  _ Saorsa said, setting down his flute and jumping off him. 

  
  


“ _ Bleh,”  _ Kalon just spat back, sticking out his tongue as he righted back up and looked at his flute, picking it up, he blinked in confusement. “ _ Whats the flute for?” _

  
  


“ _ I realized you can't imitate a dragon call, so why not use your flute instead? This can effectively be your call that won't kill anyones ears with your screeching,”  _ Saorsa pointed out. She turned away, walking towards the lake before she dived into the waters, jumping back out seconds later. 

  
  


“ _ It's cold! Bloody hell,”  _ Saorsa hissed, trying to shake off the water with little success as it clung onto her feathers and fur that were dripping wet. “ _ I thought you guys had hot springs, not — this!”  _ She jabbed a finger towards the innocuous-looking water that wasn't really doing anything.

  
  


“_Go at night, it'll be warmer,_” Kalon deadpanned. Raising his flute to his mouth, he blew slowly. Placing his fingers on the keys as he began to play a long and sweet tune.

  
  


The world seemed to brighten up slowly — even in November. But life was always around — just changing.

  
  


The grass starting to rise, buds of flowers blooming slowly. Fish popped up near the surface of the lake and birds cut their chatter. The wind changed direction, blowing through the branches and leaves, grass stalks shifting ever so slightly. The birds, they had begun to sing too, instead of their harsh guttural cry they did sometimes it was low and slow, following the same rhythm as Kalon as he pressed on. 

  
  


Fahvihsil watched in amazement, before she too joined in. Letting out her distinct roar; high enough to be heard, but low enough not to go over the flute and birds. 

  
  


Kalon ceased to stop playing when he noticed other dragons singing as well. There voice carried through the wind, it was strangely beautiful as Saorsa and Kalon watched in amazement at the dragons — singing! Has this ever been documented before? God — he didn't care about that! 

  
  


Kalon let a large smile pull over his face, before he began to play the flute again. Joining into a symphony of music at the reserve.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kalon spent the rest of the day exploring the ravine and trying to talk with a few of the dragons with Saorsa who flew beside him. Fahvihsil went to her eggs to switch out with her mate who was watching over their eggs. Her mate — Sölriix — accompanied alongside him since he was still new to the area and she didn't want him getting lost. Sölriix was a lot more on guard than his partner but he softened up a bit when Kalon explained he wasn't here to hurt them — but rather research and try to save more dragons around the world.

  
  


“ _ Well, good luck kiddo!”  _ Sölriix just chirped, doing a little flip in the air as they flew towards a group of dragons laying out in the sun to soak up its warmth. “ _ Big ambitions and dreams you have — but be careful, two-legs are notorious for crushing hopes and dreams,”  _ he explained with a warning. Winking before spiraling down towards the ground. 

  
  


The next day, all dragons knew he was here. Some talked to him like the Ukranian Ironbelly, Romanian longhorn, more Common Welsh's, and a lone Northern Ridgeback who had a strange name — Norberta — she said someone called ‘Hagrid’ gave it to her. 

  
  


She was somewhat of an oddball, but she was young too at only three years old. She did introduce him to some of the hatchlings, which we're currently about five. Two only came out at night though and they were the Antipodean Opaleye twins. The other three were a Peruvian longhorns that had hatched earlier than expected. Their favorite pass time seemed to be accompanying him when he was walking out towards the lake documenting what he could find. Catching and digging up worms and bugs was really common, as Orie, brought back a mantis one day.

  
  


It was insanely tough to get Sahrozul to let him go out late at night to talk to the more nocturnal dragons like the Opaleye and the Peruvian Vipertooth species. (“ _ Yes, I'll be safe and come back before the moon is halfway across silverpelt.”) _

  
  


The Vipertooth nearly poisoned him when he approached carefully. Trying to catch him and consume Kalon before they realized he could speak to them. (They weren't the smartest. Speed was their game, like a snakes.) Insanely fast but small creatures at around fifteen feet with venomous fangs, that were longer and wider than a pit vipers. Looked more like a wolf's front canine size except slimmer and hooked at the end. Those details didn't make them any less likely to pick him up and fling Kalon into the air, before catching him as he fell out of the sky from around thirty to forty feet up in the air. 

  
  
  


Kalon threw up afterwards, unable to take the constant shift in gravity as a human. 

  
  
  


The Opaleye, however, the next night after sleeping in, they were more difficult for Kalon to talk too since they avoided him to smithereens before they saw he was playing amongst the two dragonets and reluctantly agreed to accept his presence. They were elegant, beautiful and absolutely stunning as Kalon documented their features and abilities with great care. Though they had wisdom, they were slightly narcissistic about their appearance and only wanted the best of the best which led to a lot of bickering over whom he was drawing in his sketchbook and if he was doing it perfectly. Nearly everyone of the ten there wanted their picture drawn. (Kalon was close to bashing his head on the nearest rock once the night was done.) He really didn't care since it meant practice, but it was just getting annoying and he could see why the dragonets stayed away from their parents. Since, the two twins ran away a couple of times into the forest to play with the plants. Bringing back smelly objects and mud, where they usually threw them at the elegant yet narcissistic dragons. Laughing and giggling as they shrieked and tried to wash it off.

  
  


(They reminded him of multiple Petunia's honestly, just more narcissistic.)

  
  


While out there — finally getting away from the dragons after all the pestering and chasing game with the help of the twins — he strolled through the forest to document plants. Enjoying the cold weather and silence then that of screeching and voices over each other. 

  
  


The Devil's Snare tried to squeeze the life out of him when Kalon got close, but he just complimented it until it lets go. The dragons did tell him plants have a life outside of their own after all, so he took extra care in inspecting their colors, complexity, and abilities. The next was a Fanged Geranium and a Bubotuber. Where one nearly bit off his finger as he tried to peer inside of its mouth and the other smelled of Petrol when one of its yellow-green puss things popped. It looked like an ugly black slug moving. (He already threw up most of his food from earlier though, so he just — lightly patted it on the head.) And watched as it did a squirmy motion in reply. 

  
  


The next day, Kalon met the Chinese Fireball that was currently nesting and nearly scorched him for entering her den. She — Agkah — was absolutely scary and frightening with her gaze pinned on him and yellow eyes slitted to show just how close she was to flaying him alive. (He ran out of their as soon as he was done.) 

  
  


The next, following cave he visited that day, was also his last and final species of dragon to document at the reserve — the Swedish Short-Snout. She — Laaspeyt — was a bit kinder and was more than welcomed to spew flames that burned one of his pencils. She at least let him see her eggs so he could document their color and size before he to — also left before her mate came back with food. 

  
  


Finishing, Kalon went to the lake and crafted flower crowns for the remainder of the time. Listening to the chatter of the birds ahead and a Niffler that decided to make its home along the bank. It took a small bone knife he had on him, but Kalon let him keep it for the sake of watching the Niffler glowing at the shiny object and thanking him repeatedly.

  
  


Relaxing against the tree, Noberta also settled down beside him and tried to create flower crowns after watching him do it. She wasn't successful, as her talons kept crushing the petals but she did offer to teach him the Draconic Language if he made her a crown out of the reeds from the lake.

  
  


“ _ Do you have permission to teach me?”  _ Kalon asked, not wanting to get in trouble. He placed the reed crown on her head, over her horns so it likely wouldn't fall off.

  
  


“ _ Don't worry Vættir! It'll be alright.”  _ Kalon wondered if this was the end as she set to teach him their language. Carving the runes into the ground or a strip of bark, where she had him translate it into human words and letters. She was a — decent teacher — but not the best. 

  
  


Saorsa found out an hour later and decided to help teach him herself since Sahrozul just spilled out how to do it during one of her long rants of boredom. 

  
  


Then, he was dragged into a huge cavern two days later. And Kalon rather did want to cry as he stood there with a grass crown on his head and a wolf skull on his face. He was absolutely  _ terrified  _ of what was going to happen as a large dragon stood in front of him on a big rock that had glittering crystals impeded. 

  
  


The cavern was huge, at least a hundred feet and possibly two-hundred feet in length in the air, jagged rocks protruding out where dozens of dragons perched and watched. Some snorting flames, others watching mildly curious. Their were stalagmites and large crystals glittering in the torches that surrounded the cave. They flickered, swaying softly in the wind as the fire illuminated scales in the darkness.

  
  


Now, the dragon in front of him was grey and had black and white marks on their body, different to those Kalon had ever seen. They were heavy built and large, a sharp whip-like tail that curled around the rock with a wingspan in full bloom, half-way to the sides of the wall. Long, black horns that had jewelry strung around them glittered as she bent her head lower, blowing air at him as she watched with lizard, pale blue eyes, large jagged claw marks over them. Her claws clicked when she inched forward, digging into the grey rock as she exhaled closely, ruffling his clothes and hair as he tried to stay calm through the beating in his chest. The large dragon peered at him with those soulless eyes that looked like they had seen right through him.

  
  


“ _ You are different; it is strange. You are a human, yet you are not. Interesting,”  _ The large dragon spoke, before drawing back and lifting her head up towards the ceiling, nose nearly touching a stalagmite. 

  
  


She gave some sort of crooked smile before turning to him, “ _ They accept you. You will make changes, strange spirit, I foresee that.”  _ Kalon wondered who. Did they have their own religion then? Believe in different things?  _ “Now, this won't hurt, but it may sting. It is just the mark of the dragons that will be on the back of your paws. It allows for you to learn are language and ways, but it does not protect you from every dragon.”  _

  
  


Very carefully, she grabbed a hot stamp that was burning a bright orange red. It covered nearly half of his back hand, pressing down into his skin, making him choke back a screech as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. It was awfully painful, digging into his hand before the stamp was pulled back, showing a circle with two symbols swimming around each other. One was pure black with a white dot, another white with a black dot. There were runic script around the circle that was different than the ones Noberta had taught him. Meaning, it must be an older type of script.

  
  


“ _ Behold, ”  _ the dragon boomed. “ _ Vættir is accepted by dragon-kind around the world and is such, allowed to stay with us for as long as he wants.”  _

  
  


The next moment was filled with absolute roaring. Flames spewing everywhere, making the room degrees higher as he was still dealing with the burned tattoo on his hand. But then, he was being thrown into the air by Noberta and cuddled into a pile of dragonets. Sahrozul looked insanely proud, Sölriix had a good-natured smile, even Agkah had only nudged him with her tail and murmured congrats! Somehow, he hadn't experienced a sensory overload and shut down, even if he hated all the loud noise and celebration.

  
  


Kalon barely slept, but instead learned traditions from their leader named Zūri after everybody left, leaving them alone as she took him towards the back where a large underground lake stood. Being warmed by the bacteria that grew on the walls and permanent warming rocks placed on the bottom. But, there were shiny objects inside, glowing subtly. There was an opening in the sky, allowing for silverpelt to be seen iridescently. 

  
  


“ _ Beautiful isn't it?”  _ Zūri asked in a light, dreamy voice. It sounded distant yet so close, almost like an echo bouncing back to your ears. 

  
  


He learned that she was blind and that of a prophet, seeing into the future and had the skills to read into one's mind. It was hard for Kalon to grasp it at first since he rarely believed in seeing the future — well — he never heard about it before.

  
  


“ _ I thought — I thought that wasn't real! Looking into the future,”  _ Kalon exclaimed. 

  
  


She let out a chortle, “ _ People generally see what they look for and hear what they listen for. Just because you believe something doesn't exist, does not mean it may not be real. Maybe it is, but clouded by your perception and ideas, you refuse to accept it does.”  _ Zūri explained a bit more about being a prophet, explaining them as visions or glimpses into the future. Prophecies were fickle and should not be trusted; take it with a grain of salt.

  
  


Kalon fell silent, mulling over her words as she taught him traditions. Like during the Solstice, when the seasons change, they offer their blessings for a good season. Lighting a bonfire that burns bright. When somebody dies, they mourn for them, singing them to their grave. And, finally, she taught him calming and breathing rituals, asking him to practice those every night and morning.

  
  


Then, he took a dip into the lake, swimming towards the bottom. The water was warm as he willed his fingers to grow webbing and for his neck to grow gills so he could breathe. Water became air as he swam around, lightly touching the stones at the bottom or the bacteria growing along the walls.

  
  


“ _ Grab an object, keep it on you at all times. Let your heart lead you,”  _ Zūri called. Her voice was muffled, but Kalon got the main part of what she was saying and continued to look. He eventually closed his eyes, taking a dive off Zūri's advice and letting his heart find the object it wanted.

  
  


Swimming out of the pool, he gasped for air, opening his eyes a slight bit. Pulling himself out of the water, with gills disappearing and webbed hands gripping the rock, he sat up. Letting his feet still hang out in the water before holding up the jewelry he picked.

  
  


Dark blue faceted Sapphire mingled with tiny silver beads, surrounding color of gorgeous flashing wheels. Blues, greens, grey, and some hints of gold in the wheels as he looked at the lobster claw clasp on the back. Kalon wondered what the stones were at the front, awfully gorgeous as he clasped the plain, simple, yet elegant necklace around his neck after the webbing melted away. It did, make it difficult to move his fingers freely with it on his hands.

  
  


“ _ Labradorite,”  _ Zūri responded after a moment. “ _ Enhances the mental and intuitive abilities of clairvoyance, telepathy, prophecy, coincidence control, and assists in communication with higher guides and spirits in accessing the Akashic records, psychic readings, and past-life recall. It provides an ease in moving between the worlds, and permits a safe and grounded return to the present.”  _ She paused, looking to him as though he had gotten half of what she had just said.

  
  


Taking a breath, she continued. “ _ Labradorite tempers the negative side of our personality, the traits and actions that rob our energy and may produce depression or shame. It, as well, holds healing properties such as balancing out chakra, calming an overactive mind and helping with ideas. Second, it improves the physical health of your lungs and the mind.” _

  
  


_ “As the matriarch of the subconscious mind, Labradorite brings forgotten memories to light and facilitates their understanding. It encourages contemplation and introspection, bringing the clarity of intellectual thought and intuitive wisdom to help dispel illusion, determine the root cause of an issue, and bring one to peace,”  _ Zūri finished. Kalon's mind whirling at the sudden influx of emotion, but he began to calm down. Wondering it it was his will or the stone doing so. 

  
  


“ _ Wow,”  _ Kalon just breathed in reply, bending his head down to stare at the necklace around his neck. 

  
  


“ _ Who knows,”  _ Zūri whispered, “ _ It may even grant you abilities for a price.”  _

  
  


It was twilight when he got out of the cave. He couldn't sleep though as he stared up at the glittering night sky. Dwelling on the prophets words, the way they swirled and rung around his head like a bell.

  
  


Walking towards the ravine, Kalon was about to head down when he heard somebody shout and raised his head to look towards the voice. Nobody was there. Maybe it was just his sleep deprived brain making up voices now.

  
  


Kalon turned, catching a whiff off a different scent and froze. It was a humans, possibly around two. Did they find him? Glancing around, he kept his eyes out, heart hammering in his chest and fingers nervously ticking. Counting seconds. 

  
  


Then, there was a red scarlet light coming towards him, he watched it glow as it came. He wondered what spell that was and if he should dodge it. It was a pretty spell, glowing and glowing, like the color of weak fire almost.

  
  


It was already lights out once it hit though. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Revenerate,”  _ a voice whispered to his left? Or was it his right?

  
  


Kalon slowly blinked open his eyes, noticing that his surroundings were very different than earlier. There were in some sort of room? Makeshift interrogation room he guessed. He was bound to a chair while about three people stood across with him behind or next to the desk. He could see his wolf skull mask on and bone flute, nearly whining in despair at those being taken. 

  
  


One person was stocky and had broad shoulders, a shiny burn covered the majority of his left arm whereas his right arm was covered in red freckles that also splashed onto his face. He had short red hair, just falling above his ear. The next one was more lanky and tall, but had tanned skin, long brown hair pulled back into a bun, a beard starting to grow, and some sort of weird clothes on. Huh, they all had those weird clothes on. Wonder what they were? The last one, which was on his right, was a female with blond hair in a messy ponytail held by a butterfly clip, brown eyes behind glasses, but had regular clothes on. Where these wizards? 

  
  


“Alright.” Oh! They spoke English. He rather thought they would speak Romanian but apparently not. “Just who are you and why are you here?” 

  
  


Kalon just blinked. “Oh well — ” he began stuttering as the two people on the left and right choked while the middle one just looked aghast. He sunk into his chair, feeling uncomfortable like this in interrogation. 

  
  


“Wait, wait, wait, how old are you?” Freckled one asked.

  
  


Right, his age…“14? Yes! I am fourteen currently — hard to keep track of your age,” Kalon piped up. He rather hated these binds, looking at the...string? 

  
  


Freckled one stared hard at tan one. “Boss, this kid has done nothing wrong except trespass. We should just try and return him back to his family and fine him then. ” 

  
  


“Well —,” Kalon cut off the tan one when he started to speak. 

  
  


“I would rather, love to never see my  _ relatives  _ again.” He said relatives in a crude drawl but in an uptight peppy voice, a smile curled onto his face.“I ran away a long time ago, but please, just let me go, I need to go back to play with the dragonets. They are rather restless.” Restless wasn't the best word for dragons that were growing and rather liked to snap at a devil's snare.

  
  


“Bloody hell,” butterfly clip girl complained, “This just got more complimented.” Was that a good thing?

  
  


“Wait — you said play with the dragonets, right?” Freckled one spoke, his eyes growing wide and excitement beginning to fill them. The other two, well, one just slammed his head against his desk and butterfly clip shot freckled one an exasperated look. 

  
  


Kalon just nodded, leaning back in his chair, eyes pulling into a knitted brow and tight smile. “How are you able to touch the dragons without needing to stun them? The dragons never let us go near them.” 

  
  


“I ask permission. Well, I have just been documenting them so far, absolutely gorgeous creatures! Sahrozul is absolutely lovely! Suki and Dox are delightful twins except for when they plan pranks which is — a mess rather,” Kalon exclaimed, a smile pulling at his lips in full bloom showing off sharp teeth. He ended up switching to German when he began to talk again.

  
  


“They're so amazing! Did you know that there's a dragon named Noberta? She's absolutely amazing, though has troubles seeing sometimes. ”

  
  


They dissolved into a back and forth thing about the dragons even if this was an interrogation. Kalon couldn't help but wonder how they snuck into a Magical Castle to smuggle Norberta out of there, it sounded really fun! It wasn't until the freckled one got smacked in the back of the head did the interrogation continued.

  
  


“Ask permission?” 

  
  


“Suki and Dox?” 

  
  


Two questions arose at once, making his ears pull back and the grin fade off his face. Human voices weren't pleasant when loud, except for Charlie. Charlie had a surprisingly nice voice, but maybe because he liked dragons. Actually, he found his voice unpleasant too.

  
  


The three looked at each other before one flicked their wand and put up a silencing ward, beginning to discuss amongst them. Kalon didn't care, his fingernails changing into claws as he cut through the ropes on his ankles and torso before his hands shrunk back into normal digits. The chair was rather comfy though as he wiggled more inside and began leaning back and forth in it. He really should escape, but it was rude to leave in the middle of the conversation — or interrogation. Being watched like this was deeply unsettling.

  
  


The wizards came out of their bubble, turning towards him with some sort of determination. Kalon just jumped up, not truly caring about their opinion as he blinked at them.  _ Escaping  _ was becoming a repeated mantra in his mind.

  
  


“So, ” tan man began, “Since you are a runaway minor, who had abusive relatives, the law would have us send you back. But the ministry is obviously corrupt and I would rather die than hand them a fourteen-year-old who ran away. So, you'll be allowed to stay but we have to check up on you. You obviously don't trust us, and that's fine, but if you can communicate with the dragons, then that will be a big help.” He finished. Kalon wasn't going to do any of this. 

  
  


_ Please don't tell me, dragons are going to be in the Triwizard tournament.  _

  
  


“So, sport, welcome to the Romanian Dragon Reserve! What's your name, kid?” Butterfly clip asked.

  
  


Kalon had already been here for a week but, humans were very weird so he just nodded with a look of puzzlement. He, at the very least, did not plan to follow it at all. “Kalon.” Actually, he planned to hide away from them and never come here again. To many noises and smells.

  
  


“No last name?” Freckled one pointed out. But Kalon just shook his head and smiled. They didn't need to know his real identity. 

  
  


“Can I leave now?” Kalon asked, reaching forward to grab the wolf skull he settled back onto his face and the bone flute he gripped tightly into his hand. Reassuring himself that his instrument was here as he checked his other pocket and couldn't find his knife and began to panic — wait — it was at Sahrozul's cave. 

  
  


The tan one nodded, about to open his mouth to say something but Kalon was out of the door before that happened. Running out of the tent and changing into the Eurasian Eagle Owl to get back to the dragons as fast as he could. 

  
  


Humans may be his species, but they never did feel the same as animals. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Strange kid,” Jackal muttered, looking at the spot where the kid used to be. They were strange. Those unusual, multicolored eyes were old, as though he had seen too many things. 

  
  


“I don't think he's had a lot of human interaction let alone, see even rope before,” Charlie pointed out. Maybe he should go and send a letter to mum about how to deal with a kid who has little to no human interaction in their life. But he knew so much about the dragons! More than he did and he's been here forever.

  
  


“Do you think he could help up sort the dragons for the tournament?” Avery asked. 

  
  


“Maybe — but go easy on him. Tell Sean, Jess, and the rest about the current situation,” Jackal sighed.

  
  


He really hoped the kid could talk and listen to dragons, that would make the dragons such an easier task of transporting. But he absolutely doubted they would allow them to take nesting females. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kalon didn't go to the human settlements for two whole days and instead, stayed in the ravine that Norberta tried to drag him out into the sun. Saorsa was encouraging her since he had holed himself up, contemplating what had happened when the humans discovered him. He shouldn't have let his guard down like that! What if he exposed the dragons secrets? 

  
  


So, he generally worked on learning the language and writing in it. Using it to write secretive and personal notes before switching it to his diary entry writing, that currently had different paragraphs in different languages; confusing.

  
  


It wasn't until when Norberta grabbed him and set him on her back that he really worried what she was going to do. He was in his shawl and cloak, bone flute but not the mask on him. Nervously clutching his sketch pad with with hand and biting down on a pencil, he gripped onto one of her spines as she launched out of the cave and flew upwards. Carried by the wind draft towards the sky. 

  
  


It was relaxing being flown by a dragon. The wind blowing through his ears, the ground looking like little tiny dots while hes up high in the sky. Not doing any work.“ _ At least your light,”  _ Norberta snorted, beginning to descend towards the ground. 

  
  


“ _ Was that a joke about my weight?”  _ Kalon sniped back. Taking in much of the view before disaster would strike, which was not going to be exciting as he had been avoiding them. 

  
  


“ _ Yeah,”  _ Norberta sighed, “ _ It's absolutely awful. I really don't think humans are supposed to be this light.”  _

  
  


Kalon blinked, yeah, she was probably right. Even with eating a meal everyday, he still could count most of his ribs. At least he gained a few pounds. 

  
  


There were wizards starting to appear, wands at the ready as Norberta landed rather heavily against the ground. Turning her head back as she picked Kalon up and settled him down on the ground before shaking her body out.

  
  


“ _ Good luck! If you need to be rescued, call us,”  _ Norberta said before she took off back into the sky. Leaving him behind. 

  
  


Kalon dreaded this and holed up, bringing his feet close to each other, head lowering with teeth bared and eyes fearful. Sketchbook posed underneath his chest, clutching it tightly as he looked out at about maybe twenty wizards staring at him. This was awfully uncomfortable as he nervously tried to back away. Their were too many scents muddles to each other and too many heartbeats, it was rather loud and sensitive to his ears. 

  
  


“Kalon!” A voice called out, making him freeze in place. Kalon turned his head towards the freckled one that jogged closer with a cheery smile and his arm posed up and raised. Where they going to hit him? But freckled one was nice — they like dragons.

  
  


Struggling not to cry and run away, Kalon just did a fake smile on his face. Ignoring his heart beating to loudly in his ribcage and stomach turning. 

  
  


“We were worried about you! You didn't show up for two days. Come on, let's get you something to eat before se show you the layout of the place,” Freckled one said. His hand dropping to hover over his shoulder, but Kalon flinched back, not wanting to be touched. 

  
  


He thinks freckled one understood that and begins leading him towards a small building. “My names Charlie, Charlie Weasley,” Charlie chirped up on the walk. 

  
  


Kalon just nodded, still uncomfortable as Charlie kept him walk inside the small building that was surprisingly not that small at all. 

  
  
  


The inside was larger than the outside, looming overhead as large windows let a lot of light in. There was one long table with about two people sitting there and chatting. Charlie led him over to where the two people were, taking a seat besides the tan man and him having to sit across from him next to butterfly clip. 

  
  


“Thought you wouldn't show up,” butterfly clip said. She was currently eating something in a bowl of sorts with floating circles? It was called something...seral? It smelled rather bland with something sweet.

  
  


“We forgot to introduce ourselves, but I am Jackal and that's Avery.” He pointed to butterfly clip girl. “I'm the director of the reserve. Will be showing you around, but first, anything you want to eat?” 

  
  


Kalon shook his head, twitching his nose and clutching the sketchbook to his chest. His free hand mindly tracing over the mark on the back of his hand. “No, I'm not hungry — thanks,” Kalon rushed out. He lifted a hand up to his hair, trying to get it squashed down so it would stop defying gravity. It was quite long now, falling down to his upper back. 

  
  


He thinks they're worried about his weight or what he eats. He rather wishes they didn't. 

  
  


“Well,” Jackal got up, a smile slipping onto his face, “Let's show you around.”

  
  
  
  


The human settlement reserve was rather, quite ordinary. 

  
  


Tents was where they were housed, bigger on the inside then they looked on the outside. There was a gathering area, surrounded by logs with a firepit in the middle. It was currently off, but Kalon could smell the residue of ash and food that signaled it was lit about two days ago. A few gardens still in construction, a huge pit that smelled; a harvesting area for when dragons had d

Simple with magic, was how Kalon described it. 

  
  


But Kalon hated it. The simplicity. It reminded him too much of Privet Drive with cookie cutter houses and pruned lawns. There were trees that were there, standing and looming over them all but it didn't change his mind view of the place. Pathways mostly composed of dirt or pebbles connected places together other than that, it was just free range area surrounded by mountains on either side in this empty place.

  
  


To many smells that made him sneeze and cough. Loud noises from steps each one made, or the voices they said, growing louder and louder until their was buzzing in his ears. He did his best to will his hearing to possibly go away, trying to think of an animal with weak hearing before settling on a snake. Yet everything was to loud still and he had been in multiple cities! Why was this hurting so much?

  
  


But Kalon knew why.  _ He was exposed here. Unable to go run off and hide and blend into the crowd.  _

  
  


But he stayed with them much to his chagrin. Saorsa always said he had too pure of a soul, unable to do anything remotely suspicious. 

  
  


Walking with them. Listening to them describe some sort of object that had a spade at the end to him once they stopped at a half-finished garden. There were currently tomato plants being cultivated. A lot of manual labor he had to do; carrying bags of dirt, or the tomato pots.

  
  


Kalon didn't really mind it, at least gave him something to do for the time being. It was domestic and he liked it, even if Avery was slightly complaining since they had house elves (wonder what those were?) preparing their food. 

  
  


The workload, did not let him dwell on his thoughts, those rambunctious memories that he bat down forcefully. 

  
  


“Kalon, where are you from?” Avery asked. Her hair was drawn into a tight bun, gloves and a shovel in her hand.

  
  


“Britain — I think. Well, I stayed in France for about five years before I began traveling,” Kalon explained. Tipping the bag of dirt over, he began pouring it into the vegetable garden pots that were being built. 

  
  


It was quite a nice looking garden so far, even if he was covered in dirt. He actually loved planting. They gave him a t-shirt, under garnets, and shorts. He declined shoes; feeling the dirt under his paws was better than nothing at all. His stuff was on a transfigured table a bit away, but the pencil was in his hair after Avery found a spare headband and pulled it into a ponytail. 

  
  


“How is France?” Avery asked, making small talk.

  
  


“Absolutely lovely! I stayed with wolves and they were some of the sweetest and best creatures. I left though when a bear killed my surrogate mother and nearly took my eye. That's why I have those scratches over it,” Kalon chirped happily. Setting down the bag of dirt, he looked up to the sky and noticed it was already past mid-rise. Time sure flies by fast.

  
  


It was obvious she didn't know how to respond, giving a small, unsure smile before setting back to work. They were soon though, interrupted by a running Charlie and Jackal that were less messy than the two of them. 

  
  


“Break time!” Jackal clapped. Avery excitedly dropped the spade while Kalon just stared, cocking his head. Break time? Was that rather a thing? Did — did humans need more food to work? Fleur did say his habits of eating were unhealthy for how much he moved around. 

  
  


“Food,” Charlie reiterated, seeing his confused look.

  
  


Kalon opened his mouth, then closed it. “I'm not hungry, go on without me. I'll eat later.” Or not at all.

  
  


“Are you sure? You've been working the past three hours,” Jackal asked, raising an eye. 

  
  


“Yeah,” Kalon made a small smile appear, “I'll be okay.” 

  
  


Jackal just nodded, Avery raised a brow before muttering something that sounded like “dumb teenagers.” 

  
  


“Will bring you back some food in about 20 minutes, good luck!” Charlie said.

  
  


They began to walk away, occasionally casting glances over their shoulders. But Kalon, Kalon just sighed in relief at being left alone. The only sound of air whistling past his ears, the smell of grass and dirt wafting into his nose.

  
  


Walking over to his stuff, he changed his clothes and grabbed his sketchbook and flute. He felt bad for leaving those three people that let him off the hook, but he needed the comfort of the dragons. The music of the air. Not the cluttering of scents on the ground or too much noise that echoed in this space. 

  
  


Taking a deep inhale, Kalon launched into the sky, changing into his bird form and flying towards the valley with his flute and sketchbook in curled talons. There was a headache brimming in his skull, pounding and trying to break free as he slightly wobbled in the air unsteadily. 

  
  


The light was way too strong, blinding his eyes and making it unclear for a landing. So when he swooped into Sahrozul's cave and changed, hitting the ground harshly and tipping forward. Beginning to skim across the ground with a tired body throbbing. Noises were too loud and the sun was bright even in the dark cave. Nearly hitting Saorsa that was reading one of his many sketchbooks.

  
  


“ _ You look dead, what happened?”  _ Saorsa asked one he had stopped skidding across the ground. She didn't set down the sketch, rather, just raising an eye at him behind the cover.

  
  


“ _ Too much social interaction. I got a headache. I just, I need peace and quiet, please,”  _ Kalon murmured in reply. 

  
  


“ _ Sensory overload,”  _ Saorsa replied softly. But the voice still sounded to loud. His footsteps were too loud and the sound of his heartbeat as well. 

  
  


Setting down his flute and amd sketchbook beside his trusty partner, he crawled over to Sahrozul's nest. She was currently humming some sort of song underneath her breath as Kalon settled besides the eggs.

  
  


She caught one look of him before shaking her head and starting up another another tune. This one was slower, softer, and quieter. Like an afterthought or hearing the raindrops when it was raining out in the forest. The melody washed over him, lulling Kalon into a deep sleep as he curled up in the warm nest.

  
  
  
  


Kalon rarely ventured out into the daylight but rather in the evening, dipping towards night that he let the humans check up on him. He followed that, letting them look over him even if he was healthy enough.

  
  


They were worried about his weight and size, since he was about 5'2 and wasn't that tall for his age. But, he point-blank refused to eat cooked food. Just — it made his insides heave and his stomach turn, wanting to spill the contents all over the floor because it tasted horrible and like rotten fish or curdled milk.

  
  


They did notice, however, that he stayed away from them most of the days and usually just asked him questions about the dragons. How were they doing? Are the nesting mothers healthy? It was simple questions like that, but otherwise, Kalon rarely talked to them. He had no reason too. Well, unless it was Charlie. Charlie asked a lot of questions about the dragons and often tried to ask what the mark was (Kalon didn't tell him.) But, Charlie was becoming his favorite person here. 

  
  


He still documented many things. Like the little rock creatures he found in the caves who would roll up into balls, or the bowtruckles in the trees. They loved to play with his hair a lot. Making him settle beside their trees when he was meditating so they could play around with his hair, complaining about the woodpeckers that pecked there trees and or the weather. Some birds often joined in, trying to eat his hair as though it was food.

  
  


He found a Clabbert by the lake one day. It resembled a strange mix between a frog and a lizard, with large webbed feet, a red jewel on its forehead, and green body. It could climb trees, as that was what the Clabbert had done once it found him, but he managed to coax it enough to let him draw it. 

  
  


The next day, he stumbled upon some Cobra's lilies and then a Swooping Evil that really did try to eat his brains. Somehow, he convinced it to not do that — but she — Eri — begged to go along with him since she found this place rather boring after two years. So, she flew into a little cocoon under his wrist and in his sleeve. Mindly talking to him about little random facts or information. 

  
  


But currently, it was the nineteenth and the task was coming up in in five days. Since it was evening, he grabbed his flute, with Eri still under his sleeve, threw on his shawl because the temperatures were dropping steadily and made his way up to the two-leg settlements. Deciding on walking to enjoy the sunset that shines over the reserve. Long shadows stretching across and covering most places behind the mountains in darkness. 

  
  


Jackal was there this time instead of Charlie or Avery. He was sitting on the cliff but once he saw him appearing. Jackal beckoned him over as Kalon sat down, swinging his legs off the edge and gazing at the sunset. He wondered what this was about. Jackal rarely came.

  
  


“We need to talk,” Jackal said, holding up his three-digit hand once he saw Kalon's grief stricken face. “Not about you — you see — the ministry wants the first task to be dragons — but wants  _ nesting mothers  _ for us to bring along with their eggs.” 

  
  


Kalon glared, before his mouth switched into a tight-lipped snarl with fangs bared. “I'm not allowing nesting dragons into the tournament,” Kalon hissed. He knew all the nesting mothers and was not about to let the ministry take them for some silly tournament, they could try to do it, but it would end in bloodshed. “They can pry that idea from cold, dead hands,” Kalon added in ascathing tone.

  
  


“I know,” Jackal sighed, like he had come to the same conclusion as him. “But we have to bring four dragons with eggs. Maybe we could do fake eggs? They want a Swedish Short Snout, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, and a Hungarian Horntail. Can you, possibly pick one of each and come to me tomorrow?” Jackal asked, but it was more like pleading to his ears.

  
  


“I am coming along?” Kalon asked. This could mean he didn't have to fly to Britain for the tournament! But the dragons did, and he really didn't want to subject them to that type of flight. Unless, they were not flying. “Yes to fake eggs. Nothing else.”

  
  


“Yes, you will. We need you to handle the dragons. But, Kalon, who are you really?” Jackal asked the genuine question. Kalon didn't look directly at his eyes, he's never had unless he's calming down somebody who is in distress. There's confusion in them, curiosity, and worry. But why does he worry? Their magic stayed back from his, wild and lashing because he was afraid of connections. Afraid of people that made his skin crawl and teeth ache when he could taste the lies on his tongue. See the glistening of unshed tears in their eyes. See the way a smile was etched onto their face with a broken pencil — not quite a smile, just pain and sorrow behind eyes glittering like stars and a smile to big. 

  
  


It was those little things that wished he was a dragon. Wonder why he was born a race of people who lied and did horrible things. He watched those little things all around him cared for those things that went ignored. Like a stray cat he found in Hungary, a thorn stuck in its paw. Or pigeons that sometimes had plastic and strange materials wrapped around them, choking their airways.

  
  


_ A painful reality in a big world filled with deceptions and puppets on strings.  _

  
  


_ Strangely, Kalon found that beautiful.  _

  
  


Kalon bit his lip, but it had, after all, been about seven days since he's known the humans here. Maybe it was fine for them to know him. That questionable facade that struggled to smile, that screamed with each touch of content, and tried to lead him away from people. Opposite of a joyous Kalon who enjoyed touch, and welcomed it with open arms. Who rather save people then rescue, no matter what the cost. 

  
  


“Harry Potter, but also, not. ” Kalon stood up, looking down towards Jackal with a tip of his head as he watched the sunset. The multi-colored streaks in the sky, a painting splashed across a canvas. He wondered why he said it. For people to recognize him because of a scar that could barely be seen through a fringe of hair?

  
  


“I had my suspicions...you know, they think your dead, but now they know your alive. Be careful of the attention,” Jackal warned. Kalon didn't care about the attention; not as Kalon anyway. Besides, the magical world and the mundane world were two different things. 

  
  


“Oh — don't worry! ” Kalon smiled. It was a fake smile, that stretched a bit to wide, eyes trying to be pushed into perfect crescents among his scarred and freckled face from hours of sunlight. He flicked his wrist, watching as Eri transformed from that small cocoon to a blue and green reptilian that had the body of a parrot with huge wings that were about two meters long. Flapping their wings as Eri's wolf skull swung towards him and her empty sockets lit up. Probably wondering why she was out as she landed onto the right side of his body. She didn't have lower appendages after all.

  
  


“ _ Got any food?”  _ Eri chirped, turning to Jackal and if she could smile — she would. Instead, she lunged towards him and Kalon had to tightly grab her back to keep her from sucking out his brains. Her wings beating against him as it was hard to hold her in place.

  
  


“This — is Eri, she'll be accompanying me.  _ And no, he is not for eating. Though, we will be going to Britain soon, I'll let you feed,”  _ Kalon explained. She began to settle down in his arms, wings dropping and nearly touching the ground from where he was standing.

  
  


She grumbled a bit, shooting him a sad look before transforming back into a cocoon back under his wrist.

  
  


“Kid,” Jackal swallowed, eyes wide and terrified. “I am absolutely terrified of what you can do.”

  
  


“Oh! I'm sorry? I didn't mean too, Eri is a sweet girl. I'll keep her in check, don't worry,” Kalon chirped, returning to a peppy smile on his lips.

  
  


If Jackal muttered something under his breath, Kalon didn't hear it. To busy rolling the Labradorite stones on his necklace.

  
  
  
  
  


Kalon stood in the plateau clearing with four dragons, a bowtruckle in his hair, Saorsa who was invisible and currently playing with the shadows on the ground, Eri who decided to be in his backpack, and the four male dragons currently complaining. Ari, a young Common Welsh; Zolar, older Chinese Fireball; Berry, the Swedish Short Snout; and finally, Piscus, a Hungarian Horntail that was currently trying to have the other three shut up. They didn't want to leave their mates behind at all, and it took some bargaining to convince them to come.

  
  


Yep, he really hoped these wizards would hurry up. The cold was biting his skin, digging underneath the clothes he had on from the fading warming charm still spelled. The stars were out, stretching across the sky and he could see constellations spinning in the sky.

  
  


He rather did wonder how silverpelt worked. Could you touch a star? How far away were they?

  
  


Then, about eight wizards suddenly appeared, carrying bags and carrying a couple of strange objects in their hands. One had an old boot, a torn ball, wood plank, plant plot, and another was a rock. Kalon wondered what the hell these objects where at about three in the afternoon as he jumped back at the noise they came. It sounded like a loud pop going off.

  
  


Charlie handed him a wood plank that he held awkwardly, not knowing what to do with it. “This is a portkey, just say the password I told you earlier. Make sure everybody is touching it though,” he explained. 

  
  


Then, their were a few mumbled whispers and the wizards suddenly disappeared, as though they were never there in the first place. Yet, the grass was still disturbed and their were footprints in the grass. 

  
  


“ _ Okay — uh — grab the plank,”  _ Kalon instructed, holding it up as he watched the dragons touch it with sharp talons and Saorsa just push her horn against the wood plank. 

  
  


“ _ Dragon Fang,”  _ Kalon whispered and it felt like someone had hooked him in the nasal, yanking him by a hook before shoving him into a tube as swirls of colors exploded around him. Before he sank into the colors too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not so much Charlie but I'll write more (promise.) Next chapter it at Hogwarts where are shapeshifty boy is introduced back to his homeland he left years ago. I have a few favorite scenarios already written of what Kalon does. Feel free to welcome ideas.


	7. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalon is finally here! He is at Hogwarts and will be experience the train wreck of an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this completed in my folder for a while, I just procrastinated on posting it. I quite love the chapter honestly, it was fun to write and I cant wait to write chapter 8.

Kalon was spat out in a different area, his cheek rubbing against damp ground that made mud and twigs catch in his hair as the cold air was noticeably different than it was in Romania. Trying to hold onto his lunch that was threatening to spill out of his stomach, bubbling in the back of his throat. He could distinctly hear the collective groans of the group as he sat up, shaking his head before looking up. The bag was pushing him against his back, full of supplies.

  
  


The forest was dark, its woods twisted and gnarled as roots stretched over the barren forest floor. The foliage blocked out most of the stars, but with his eyesight, Kalon could see perfectly well. Crickets were chirping and wind whistled through the trees. They were currently in a large clearing, the sky stretched above them still showing hints of daylight as tents were being set up by the people at the reserve; a fire beginning to start with flames erupting into the night sky.

  
  


“Is everyone alright?” Kalon called out. His first instinct is to protect and cover everyone. Stretching a hand up, he felt reassured to notice that Autumn was still in his hair just dizzy and disoriented and that Eri was still curled up in a cocoon under his wrist. Saorsa was not invisible anymore, but clearly off to the side throwing up. The four dragons were surprisingly not as fazed, still holding their ground though the four looked rather queasy and unsteady as they wobbled around towards the pastures. He supposed the trip made them not bother to put up a fight and just listen.

  
  


“ _ We are never doing that again,”  _ Saorsa hissed as she came up behind his side. Following Kalon as he began walking towards where Charlie was. Since, most of the wizards had their wands out to cast a lumos spell. Was it really that dark?

  
  


“ _ I know,”  _ Kalon whispered back, “ _ Maybe we can fly back home?” _

  
  


“ _ I quite liked it,”  _ Autumn chirped up from Kalon's hair, beginning to fiddle with it. 

  
  


“ _ You're insane,”  _ Saorsa muttered in response.

  
  


Autumn stuck out her tongue at Saorsa, making Saorsa flare up her wings to try and look superior.(It didn't work as she looked like an awkward, very large chicken.)

  
  


“Hello,” Kalon said once he reached Charlie, who was setting up a tent. “Do we have to do a portkey back home? I would prefer if we didn't but that's just my opinion — I would like to fly back home, if that's okay,” he blabbered on, flailing his hands.

  
  


Charlie let out a chuckle, “I'll ask Jackal if we can. You should go and reassure the dragons, squirt.” Charlie took to calling him squirt, he doesn't know why, but maybe its because hes not that tall and does not have much of a child-like appearance from the scars.Charlie pulled out his wand, looking over his clothes as he suddenly did a strange movement and his clothes were suddenly wiped off any dirt stains.

  
  


“Oh! Ok! Call me if you need me! I would love to explore,” Kalon chirped. Beginning to walk away towards the dragon enclosures, they were small and he knew that they hated the size.

  
  


“ _ It's too small,”  _ Piscus hissed. Lashing his tail angrily against the ground. He was nearly touching Zolar who was eyeing everyone with a glare, obviously hating the current treatment. 

  
  


“ _ Shut up! Stop thrashing around, we have to deal with this,”  _ Zolar hissed at the Hungarian Horntail. Earning a heated glare and a billow of smoke from their nostrils. 

  
  


“ _ When do you think you will get food? I'm quite hungry,”  _ Ari piped up. Though the Welsh just ate two hours earlier. 

  
  


“ _ I don't know, maybe when the two idiots stop being at each other's throats,”  _ Berry said dully. As though this was an everyday conversation as he stared at the ground with bored eyes and a twitchy eye towards the two at the end.

  
  


Kalon whistled, managing to get their attention though Zolar and Piscus were still muttering profanities and threats underneath their breaths. “ _ Alright guys! I know you hate this but were only going to deal with this for two more days.”  _ Everybody collectively groaned at that, well — Ari just asked if he could be well fed and he wouldn't cause trouble, earning a flick on the wing from Berry to  _ kindly shut up _ . 

  
  


“ _ I know,”  _ Kalon sighed, he didn't want to be here either. “ _ You and I are participating in a tournament that will be held on the 24th as the first task. I don't know what we are doing as nobody explained it — but —just know that I will be participating sadly.”  _

  
  


“ _ Vættir is participating? Oh — do battle against me! I've never seen your skills before,”  _ Ari chirped. 

  
  


“ _ It's a horrible thing! Are Vættir could get hurt by us so we have to be extra careful around them,”  _ Piscus puffed. 

  
  


“ _ I don't really care, but,”  _ Zolar began, shooting him a glare and a weird dragon smile that looked more menacing than welcoming. “ _ It would be interesting.”  _

  
  


That made Kalon sweat, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck through the sudden chills in his stomach. He really didn't want to go against Zolar, his mate already barely tolerated him enough as it is. Berry would probably ask for a race, Ari would playfight, and Piscus would be a weird mix between Ari and Zolar. 

  
  


Fixing the straps of his bag, Kalon gave a nervous smile at them. “ _ Be good please! Call me if you need anything.”  _

  
  


“ _ Will do!”  _ Ari chirped a bit too loudly, earning another smack on the top of his head from Berry who grumbled about overactive dragons.

  
  


Kalon snorted, but turned on his heel and threaded back towards the fire pit surrounded by the Dragon Reserve people. Watching the flames that were so eerily like dragons flickering from reds, oranges, whites, and blues at the bottom where it was the hottest. 

  
  


“ _ Dragons are idiots,”  _ Saorsa hissed, once they were out of hearing range from the four. 

  
  


“ _ Not all!”  _ Kalon exclaimed, ostracized. He found dragons to be amazing! Though, they all had a range of personalities that either made them narcissistic, egotistical, irrational; yeah, he could see Saorsa's point. But Noberta was sweet! 

  
  


Saorsa huffed, but bent her head down as she grabbed Autumn from his hair but messed it up more. The bowtruckle began swinging over Saorsa's looming body, deciding to rest on one of her twisted horns that were painted like a galaxy. “ _ Me and Autumn are going to go and explore, see you by sunrise.”  _

  
  


Kalon pouted, quite sad they were leaving him but knew they had their own lives. Taking in another breath of cold air. 

  
  


“'Ello Kalon! Come and join us, ” Charlie called, waving his hand high up in the air. His red hair seemed to be alive in the glow of the fire, as a stick topped with some sort of meat that smelled good was roasting over the firepit. 

  
  


Nodding, Kalon walked over, taking a seat beside Charlie nervously fiddling with his hands. He didn't know what to do, and how to start a conversation but it seemed he didn't need to either as they started talking about their days at Hogwarts or other schools he had no clue what were. Regaling stories and jokes, classes they found too easy or too difficult. 

  
  


Kalon wondered distinctly what it would be like if he attended classes when he was eleven. Not having to live out in the wild for over half a decade. Fleur barely talked about her favorite classes except healing and alchemy, Gabrielle was more into the fundamentals of creating spells and casting them which usually resulted in rants that were pages long. 

  
  


“Kalon, did you ever attend any classes?” Somebody asked, he thinks it's Catherine.

  
  


Has he? Kalon barely remembers his school days through the memories of a house; fuzzy reminders of being bullied at school, being excited to learn only for it to be crushed. Should he tell them about the countess nurse visits? Learning his name and birthday there the first time? There were rarely any happy moments unless it was reading in the library and not out in the playground being chased. Oh, Dudley made sure to crush his learning spirit ever since he tried getting good grades. A good punching that earned him from being better then there ‘Duddlykins.’ But it never deterred his thirst for knowledge, or studying after hours to try and stay away from the place as long as he could. 

  
  


When he returns to focus, he can see everyone waiting. There breathe barely rising and eyes all turned on him enraptured as to what he might say. Kalon feels sorry that he has nothing good to say; nothing good to say at all. There is nothing good to tell after all — just white lies that hold the partial truth and a partial lie in them. He hates lying, but he'll never try and tell anyone about the abuse. “Yes, it wasn't fun, but it was alright.” His tone holds the message to  _ drop it _ , he doesn't want to dive back into memory lane, being haunted by cruel laughs and faces stretched in delight at seeing him in pain. 

  
  


School was alright though, not because he was alone for Dudley or being picked on by the teachers, mostly because he was never around Vernon and Petunia who liked making his life a living hell. School was safer yet it was hell. A safer hell— if you could ever call hell that.

  
  


They drop it, not bothering to ask him any further questions; something Kalon is thankful for as they keep talking before they began slipping away to sleep. Yawning and stuffed full of sausages and smores before it was just him and a tired Charlie left on the log bench.

  
  


“Charlie, why are you still awake?” Kalon asked cautiously, unsure of how to phrase the question that's raw on his tongue.

  
  


“Just — to give you a heads up. I shouldn't be telling you this, but — the first task is to steal a golden egg from the dragons. There will be a lot of people there in the stadium, be very careful of them as it will be the first time seeing you — the Harry Potter,” Charlie exclaimed, waving his hand flippantly. His tone was serious, but slightly on a joking side. “There's a reporter here I should mention: Rita Skeeter. Stay out of her way; do everything you can to avoid the wanker.”

  
  


Kalon blinked, slightly twitching at the mention of his old name but settling back down. “Mmm, why?” Kalon asked, genuinely curious as to why he should avoid the reporter.

  
  


“She's a right foul git and will make your life a living hell. She has a way with words even if all of them are lies, people still believe them. ”

  
  


Kalon just nodded, taking his word for it on not to trust this Skeeter girl and avoid her at every chance.

  
  


They sat in silence, before Charlie said his good nights. Heading towards his tent with dark eyebags as Harry was left with the crackling fire in the night.

  
  


Wait.

  
  


Fleur and Gabrielle were here! Kalon's head shot up at them, a smile blooming across his face. He could probably single out their scents out of the forest, but it was too late. They probably wouldn't want him to barge in unannounced. Could he sneak into the castle than to see them? Gosh — he really just wanted to make sure they were okay and notify them of the task. 

  
  


He could do it in the morning. They would probably rather be woken up in the morning (though Fleur hated the mornings) than at night.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Kalon stood up, using a quick  _ argumenti  _ spell to distinguish the fire before walking back to the dragons. He could sleep with them, they were warmer.

  
  


Piscus seemed to have heard his vibrations by the time he came back, lifting up his tired head and spreading out his left wing in greeting. Letting out a yawn.

  
  


Kalon laid down his torn and ragged blankets from the backpack that was off to the side next to him, as a soft cushion against the ground before pulling one around him. Snuggling close up against Piscus as their wings pulled him closer and body curled around him. 

  
  


Admitting a tired yawn through dark eyebags, Kalon fell to the peaceful wishes of sleep. 

  
  
  
  


Kalon began to feel the stirring of consciousness, his eyes not opening but mind awake as he shuffled more into the dragon's side and the blanket. Trying to keep the cold off of him. He doesn't notice it, but Kalon is humming underneath his breath. 

  
  


It was strange being back in Britain after years of being away; he wonders if Privet Drive is still there? Have the Dursleys moved? Are the teachers still at his old Primary? What has changed since the last time he has stepped foot on this soil as a British citizen? Though, he does not plan to stay long because there is nothing truly here for him, maybe though, there are other magical creatures he can document here.

  
  


Maybe, there are books he can read if Hogwarts would allow him into the library. Is the castle sentient? It feels and tastes magical, its words stretching even to this dark and gloomy forest. The wards hum and settle, the more he concentrates on the taste of magic that is blooming and teaming with life. 

  
  


Deciding to finally open his eyes, Kalon notices the first breaks of sunlight, though it is weak and barely warm. It's sunny, with splotchy grey clouds stretching over the blue sky, concealing most of it from the naked eye. Few songbirds were singing and it was almost eerily quiet then what Kalon was used too. The sounds of Piscus breathing were rhythmic, small snores escaping an open mouth and spewing smoke absentmindedly.

  
  


Moving quietly, Kalon moved from his spot beside Piscus, sneaking out from underneath his wing and into the cold and damp air. Judging from the position of the sun, it was probably around six in the morning. He was kinda hungry — but maybe there was food around?

  
  


Changing into a Eurasian Lynx, Kalon began walking to where the scent of the wards started. He supposed he could go and explore this castle since, people would know him by tomorrow at the first task, so it would be best to introduce himself — maybe. But how many people were here at this place? Fleur mentioned about their school and another school — Durmstrong — attending. So, maybe it wasn't the best idea to arrive unannounced. Should he go to the teachers? 

  
  


Shaking his furred head, Kalon padded on, but a unique scent caught his nose drifting from the east and more near the smell of a lake, if the scent of lake water was anything to go buy. It smelled like death and it was eerily cold; colder than the air around him. Intriguing, but knowing it would be possibly dangerous, Kalon didn't bother following the unique scent even if there were many. With all the strange plants he was seeing and noises he was hearing.

  
  


After traveling through the dark woods that were barely even allowing for the sunlight to travel through the trees, he reached a ditch. It was a patch of land that rose up on an incline before leveling out, filled with lush grass and was opposite of the forest; full of life and tasting of what grass would smell like. He could spot a few mushrooms growing that hadn't died of the cold yet. The castle was over the hedge in all its glory; pale stones stacked up on each other with vines slowly creeping up the side. There was a glass building from where he could see and a huge willow tree that had branches swung in the wind. The lake was off to the west where the outline of a ship in the distance was distinctly clear. 

  
  


Bounding up the ditch, Kalon was hit with the beams of weak sunlight, warming up the pale brown, white fur, dotted in black spots that ran down his body. Fur fluffing up to soak up the warmth as he began to lick at his coat to pick off leaves and twigs that may have gotten stuck on. He was probably going to be coughing up furballs if he keeps doing this, and isn't that an image he doesn't want to see but already has.

  
  


Managing to control his instincts, Kalon stopped cleaning his pelt and gazed up at the sky. Seeing the fluttering of owls that headed to this one place he couldn't really see. Does that mean to get inside he has to transform into a bird? It would be quite hilarious to transform into a parrot and fly inside...have wizards ever seen parrots in Europe? Wait, what about a swan? Or a pelican maybe. A crane? He could be a crane, but wouldn't that be quite extra off him?

  
  


Huffing, Kalon made his way towards the lake past the greenhouses where he could see some people mulling around such as a lady who smelled of the Earth and plants. Doing his best to act like a wild lynx instead of an...animagus? (Is that what they called people who shifted into an animal?) Well, there weren't even lynxes in Britain so he already looked suspicious Huffing, Kalon changed into the Bewick Swan (to look less suspicious) and flew towards the lake with the ship. Letting out a loud honk, he swerved into the cold water, happy that swan plumage didn't make him have freezing chilled bones until he got out. 

  
  


The lake was temperate, but still a bit cold. There was a plank bridge off the shore where a ship was docked, leaning tall and might as it swayed back and forth. 

  
  


But, Kalon could notice that something else was underneath the water, by the way shadows moved. Taking a breath, he stuck his long neck underneath the surface, noticing the dark waters and peculiar structures in the lake. There were rocks and crevices, kelp rising up but still far below, and the movement of tentacles near the entrance of a rock cave. Further down, he took notice of an awkward bulge into the lake where glass covered it. Was something in the dome?

  
  


Raising his head back up, Kalon broke the surface and flapped his wings to get the water droplets out from when the feathers splashed it onto his back.

  
  


He doesn't know how long he stayed out in the lake, occasionally darting for some fish to eat and combat his increased hunger from changing into different forms. Downsides of changing always included increased appetite sadly, even though he had quite the eating disorder. But soon, there were people stepping off of the ship and he could distinctly see the appearance of the blue uniforms from a carriage near the hut. 

  
  


Breakfast time? 

  
  


Waddling out of the water, Kalon shook the liquid out from his feathers. Huffing at the sudden blast of cold wind that made him fluff his wings and let out an annoyed honk, attracting attention from a few of the students. He watched intently, waiting before all of the students were inside and the sun was starting to expose more of their rays, noticing the sudden flock of owls towards an opening in a large building. 

  
  


Kalon launched into the sky, feeling the air underneath the white feathers and gaining a good distance up before shifting again into a Harpy Eagle. He couldn't decide on being flashy with the colors or large, but, a Harpy Eagle was rather intimidating with five inch curled talons, their crowned feathers that could be controlled independently, and a wingspan of up to two point four meters long. Though, being a penguin would have just been funny. 

  
  


Huh, maybe he'll do it next time. 

  
  


Letting out the screech the Harpy Eagle made, it seemed the owls instinctively moved with their packages clutched in beaks or talons. Resisting the urge to do it again to show superiority, Kalon swooped down into the opening of the window, nearly freezing at the size. 

  
  


It was large; the ceiling painted like the sky with clouds and blue through the dozens of candles floating. Wood rafters supported the building and hoisted an assortment of flags from the blue and bronze of a raven, red and gold of a lion, yellow and black of a badger, and the green and silver of a snake. Four tables were stretched in the middle, covered in food toppings that made his mouth slightly water through the students sitting on the benches in different clothing. Another table was off to the side, hoisting people that looked much older and were larger then Kalon has ever seen, especially the women next to a long-bearded man and another man at the end of the table with a thick scruffy beard yet a face covered in wrinkles from how he was laughing and talking with a much smaller professor. There were so many different scents from the students, so many details and changes in their appearance, (also, it was rather loud), it was almost overwhelming. 

  
  


Scanning with multicolored eyes, he spotted Fleur and Gabrielle at the blue and bronze table. Chatting, but Fleur was picking at her food with the fork whilst Gabrielle was still eating, stuffing eggs and sausages into her mouth while talking to a kid next to her who had dazed eyes. 

  
  


Kalon let out another call before swooping down, dimly aware of the eyes on him. Pointing and looking at the large eagle soaring and fluttering around before landing next to the Delacours, unable to keep from knocking over a goblet from his large wingspan onto someone's lap. Though, it was shiny like all the utensils. 

  
  


Shaking out his neck feathers, Kalon fluffed up his crest and turned to Fleur who was directly at his height once he stood up to full height on the blue tablecloth. 

  
  


“Wha—” Fleur stammered out, looking at him with wide eyes just like the rest of the vicinity was.

  
  


“What bird is that?” Somebody asked, on the other side. 

  
  


“Merlin! I've never seen those at the Owlery!”

  
  


Gabrielle spun around looking over Kalon's figure and snorted. “It's a Harpy Eagle.” She slightly hit Fleur in the ribs with her elbow. “ Hi Kalon, nice to see your back,” Gabrielle chirped up, abandoning her conversation to pick up a few sausages and hold them in front of him. 

  
  


“Oh — Kalon!” Fleur exclaimed. Kalon let out a happy call that they got it, stretching out his wings halfway across the table before diving into the sausage Gabrielle held out. Careful not to prick her with his sharp beak as he swallowed them down whole, doing his best to ignore the taste they had with cooked meat.

  
  


“Kalon? You named a majestic magical creature that?” Somebody exclaimed.

  
  


Wait, do — do wizards not know that the Harpy Eagle is part of the mundane world. Did they even know what an eagle was? Wait, does that mean they don't know about lynxes and tigers? Oh dear. That made a lot of sense actually, as to why Gabrielle recognized him and Fleur didn't. Then again, he barely ever showed them this form as it was too enormous to fit through a window.

  
  


He shot a look at Gabrielle who was stifling laughter at the statement but didn't bother correcting it. Well, he was after all, a magical creature. 

  
  


“So Kalon, what did you want to say?” Fleur asked. Beginning to pick at her food. 

  
  


Ah. Well, he needed to speak somewhere secure probably with the other champions. So, he gestured wildly with his wings. Pointing to the Durmstrang students and Hogwarts students before holding up a one with his talon. It was rather difficult and he looked weird doing it but she seems to have gotten the gist of it. 

  
  


“Individually or in a group? Nod once for the first option, twice for second.” She doesn't seem afraid of what he has to say. Kalon can tell that the next table near where one is being crowded is Diggory. Even through all the mingling scents that make him want to leave, Kalon can smell fear and anxiousness in their gut.

  
  


Kalon blinks, opening his beak before shutting it. Should he do a group and risk getting exposed early on? That...didn't seem like the best plan of action, so maybe individually would work. Kalon nodded once. 

  
  


“Alright. Now go explore,” Fleur huffed. “It may never be as good as Beaubaxtons, but -- architecture is good and I think you will like it. Though, maybe try to accompany students to classes. Diggory is in -- Hufflepuff I think. “ She throws her hands up in frustration, “ Just go figure it out and stop showing off.”

  
  


Kalon clicked his tongue but launched back up into the air, beating his wings as he glanced quickly around feeling lethargic and heavy already before flying out of the Great Hall and into the looming hallways.

  
  


Fleur was right about the architecture and how it was so awfully pretty as he flew up to perch on one of the archways. Gosh, maybe he really shouldn’t have changed into a Harpy Eagle from how tired he was feeling and chest heaving up and down. Inhaling a shuddering breath whilst staring down at the hallways, seeing kids mull about. There was one who caught his eye. Decorated in blue and bronze robes, bushy frizzy hair concealing darkened skin scattered in freckles. She was carrying books and seemed to be in a rush. Maybe she would be okay with him watching her day. 

  
  


Changing into the Goldcrest Songbird, Kalon subtly flew down, letting out a small tune that made the girls head turn, looking at him with brown eyes widening when he landed down on the clump of books in her arms..

  
  


“Oh?” the girl says. She’s curious, Kalon can see it in her eyes the way she analyzes him but a smile splits across her face. “I guess you can accompany me to Herbology. I don’t think you’ll like it though.” They begin walking towards Herbology. Somehow, she doesn't seem to mind his odd behavior for a natural bird from the way there is a pleasant bubbliness Kalon can feel radiating from her. 

  
  


Kalon just lets out a little song at that. He quite likes Herbology a lot since plants too are interesting, but, he’s glad the girl isn’t afraid of him perching on her books, since he's met people with a phobia of birds. 

  
  


“I guess even songbirds at Hogwarts can understand human speech. My name is Hermoine by the way -- yet -- it does feel weird talking to a bird after all. Though,I do talk to my cat -- Crookshanks,” Hermoine is rambling by now but Kalon doesn’t mind it. Listening to it all the way towards class as she jumps from topics on classes, books, but mostly on the upcoming tasks and how dangerous it truly is. Though, she did voice her opinion on seeing Harry Potter for the first time.

  
  


“He just — they haven't seen him in years so what makes them think he was alive? But then — his name came out and everyone was shocked and the Great Hall was in absolute uproar,” Hermoine begins. “ There was evidence when Potter went missing that he was being abused so his family was sent to prison other than — oh I forgot their name; but, whatever. Nobody could find him.” 

  
  


Kalon let out occasional tweets. Happy and interested to know how the wizarding world felt about his disappearance. Though, did no one try to search for him beyond Britains borders or are they quite dumb? From the tone, Hermoine doesnt seem to like the ministry once and for once — Kalon can agree because  _ what the fuck.  _ She stopped talking once she entered the Herbology class.

  
  


The Herbology class was completely surrounded by plants of different sizes and colors as sunlight from the glass panes refracted light inside making it almost a mystical atmosphere that was slightly humid even from the cold temperatures outside. Kalon could spot many plants he hasn’t documented when he looks round. 

  
  


Hermoine heads towards a round plump boy with a few moles scattered across his face. Dark brown hair combed messily and clothes in disarray from how they were missing the black robe and the black and yellow tie was incorrectly tied. But, they didn’t seem to care as they cradled a plant tenderly to their chest. “Hello Neville, “ Hermoine spoke softly, like she was approaching a frightened animal as Neville slowly turned around, eyes taking a bit to focus on Hermoine. 

  
  


“Hello Hermoine, who’s your little friend?” Neville asks. His voice is soft and a small smile curling across his lips. Kalon noticed that their hands were scarred and had dirt underneath his nails with soil accidentally getting on their shirt. Neville doesn't seem to mind, if the way he doesn't fret over the dirty white shirt means anything. 

  
  


“Oh!” Hermione pipes up, voice rising a slight bit but not enough to attract any attention. “The songbird decided to follow me to Herbology today.”

  
  


“Well,” Neville tetavely says, raising a shaking finger that inches closer to Kalon. Kalon closes the gap and jumps closer, fluffing up his feather that Neville begins to stroke. “They are very friendly and beautiful.”

  
  


Kalon slightly melts at that. It isn’t everyday he’s called beautiful and it makes him glow with pride since he’s relatively skinny and malnourished as a human. Not always natural looking with the sharp teeth and feet that have sharp claws at the end a long with all the scars. He officially quite likes Neville and decides to stay for the rest of the period before they leave. 

  
  


Singing a little song in goodbye before flying off. Kalon supposes, he should go and find the champions to tell them about the task and the easiest, would probably be Diggory. He already has an inkling feeling that Fleur and Krum already know, they don't look as pale as Diggory looks who is bordering on sickly with bitten nails. 

  
  


But, how would he go and find Diggory or convince him to say? He supposes, he could always drag him out somewhere, but would that work or just seem creepy?

  
  


(“ _ Confront them like a wolf, have courage.”“ No, be sneaky and only lash out when you have an opening.” “Strike from above.”)  _

  
  


Or just don't tell at all. Let them suffer at the hands of dragons for no reason. No, he couldn't do that. That would be cruel to let someone not know when they entered this tournament willingly. 

  
  


_ Why do I have a saving people thing? _

  
  


It wasn't until mid-afternoon did Kalon see his chance to get Diggory alone. But, it is in a weird-smelling corridor that slightly stinks of something foul and rotting on the top floor. 

  
  


After catching a few rabbits to eat after nearly depleting all his energy, Kalon was now a Barn Owl since owls seemed to be the most common bird in the magical realm. But, he sure still felt fatigued for staying as a bird for so long, he really just wants to be back with the dragons and not around all these scents mingling together and catastrophic noise that makes Kalon's ears ring. 

  
  


Trailing behind Diggory, he betrayed his sense of moral judgement and swooped down when he was alone in the corridor. Managing to shock the teenager and nearly point their wand at him as Kalon hovered right in front of them.

  
  


“Hi?" Diggory asks confused. 

  
  


Kalon swiftly changed, cupping Diggory's mouth shut and pleading with Hogwarts to summon a passage that he shoved Diggory into in the dark. Heart pounding in his chest as the boy looked quite frightened with eyes widened, pupils shrunk, and wand faintly glowing red spell that faintly illuminates them both. “Who are you?” Diggory bites oit, managing to hold his voice fairly well when he is faced with an unknown person.

  
  


“Gosh!” Kalon begins to sputter, feeling completely awful, waving his hands in the cramped tunnel. “I'm so so sorry, but this was the only way nobody could see me. You don't know me — but that doesn't matter. I've come to tell you the first task is dragons

  
  


Cedric's eyes widened before they narrow in disbelief with wand still pointed, but it is lowered slightly. “Why should I believe you?”

  
  


Kalon held back a curse, but whispered a small lumos under his breath that luminated them both. Brushing his hair back, Kalon showed the infamous lightning bolt scar. “I'm Harry Potter.” 

  
  


He hates the scar. But, the other scars on his face to steer away the attention from the odd one on his forehead. It reminds him of his parents who died, and whilst the Wizarding World Britain praised him like a king, they never truly cared that his parents were dead too. It was why he never tried to come back to this toxic place. 

  
  


Cedric spluttered, their eyes glancing from his face to the scar. ( _ He supposes, nobody expected the boy-who-lived to look like this.)  _ Harry couldn't tell if it was from the reveal or the simple display of wandless magic. “POT—” Cedric nearly yelled but Kalon clamped his hand over their mouth. 

  
  


His pupils had shrunk into the slits of a snake as he stared into Diggory's eyes with the multicolored hues that slightly glowed in the dim light. Diggory gulped, eyes slightly widening as Kalon could smell fear and awe; it was an unsettling scent. “Quiet. I'm already risking myself. I thought it wasn't fair that you didn't know about the first task, so please, be careful when facing the dragons. My friends may be nice but they love to be territorial.” 

  
  


Kalon removed his hand, pupils returning to their normal state. “Thank you,” Kalon says in a softer tone, doing a half-salute with his arm. “Get to class. Please be ready tomorrow. Well — ready is not the right word,” Kalon begins, his eyes slightly watery. But he doesn't cry. He was told long ago to never cry.

  
  


He thinks of the Dursleys and the life he may have had here if he stayed for that long. Probably dead or just a kid with more problems. Or, he would have never traveled and met his two best friends, along with the dragons and Saorsa. How his life changed just because of one small little choice is extraordinary. 

  
  


“Be prepared, but never ready. If you wait until you're ready, you'll be waiting for the rest of your life.” You are, never truly prepared in life, and that is what makes it special. 

  
  


Kalon turns to walk away, but he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder that makes him leap around. Turning to face Cedric with narrowed eyes and moving a little bit away. He truly doesn't like touch, animals are so much better in the touch factor. 

  
  


“Thank you,” Cedric says. There's a small smile on his face that shows gleaming white teeth. Gratitude is what Kalon smells with his at ease heart. Oh, how beautiful it is to be normal. 

  
  


( _ Kalon thinks normal is quite overrated.)  _

  
  


Kalon responds it with his own sharp canines that show jagged edges, but a gleaming ivory. They are beautiful in their own way, unnatural like a human teeth would be, but yet, they fit the wild yet tame boy. Waving his hand that cancels out the  _ lumos  _ spell, Kalon says a small yet humble: “Good bye.”Before shifting back into the Barn Owl. Where he flew out of the secret passage. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalon is probably going to loose his temper next chapter because of everybody and all these overwhelming scents and so.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism or ideas for the next chapters? Please do comment down below any or contact me on Tumblr (@Calvera_Draconis) if you want to discuss more of this fic.


End file.
